Falling Star
by twilightsagalover28
Summary: This is 4 years after Breaking Dawn. They go to school, stuff happens, I don't want to give it away. Callaberation with Hatake Nyra. Read it. I suck at summaries. First fan fic. Review!
1. New Kids

A/N-This is a collaboration between **twilightsagalover28**'s story idea and the help of Hatake Nyra my sister. This is 4 years after Breaking Dawn!

Chapter 1- New Kids

Renesmee

I heard talking downstairs and a car drive away. Damn it I was gonna be late for my first day of school. Why didn't anyone wake me up? Oh yeah, last night I told my Mom I would wake up by myself. Tomorrow I would have to ask someone to wake me up, as long as it wasn't Uncle Em. The last time I asked him to wake me up he dumped a bucket of water on me.

We had moved to Fairbanks, Alaska about a month ago, we as in my family AND Jacob! Jacob and I are now officially dating witch annoyed my Dad to no end. The day before we left we said goodbye to Grandpa Charlie, he cried for like an hour and made a scene at the airport practically making a pool. I was about ask the security guard for an inflatable pool to keep all the water in. A new thing I like to call airport swimming! When we arrived to Grandpa Carlisle's mansion that he owns, with the forest right in our backyard, we all rushed inside to claim our rooms. We left Jacob with the job of carrying in all our luggage and gave him the worst room. One of Aunt Rose's ideas, as a result of him moving in with us.

I ran to my closet and put on a pink long sleeve shirt with brown designs. I put on the first thing I saw in my drawer, it was my white jean skirt with a pink belt studded with brown rhinestones. My Aunt Alice had bought this exact skirt to match with the shirt I was wearing. Good, at least I wouldn't have to go back and change when Aunt Alice noticed my outfit didn't match. I slipped on some brown flats that I knew Aunt Alice would harass me about later. Aunt Alice preferred heels and complained every time my Mom wore flats or sneakers.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as I flew down the stairs.

"Honey, we're gonna be late. You better be ready" My Dad, Edward yelled from the kitchen. I smelt toast and peanut butter as I dashed into the kitchen. I grabbed the toast a wolfed it down.

"Are you in a hurry?" Dad joked and than chuckled softly.

"Yes I am." I teased then noticed my Mom; Bella wasn't in the kitchen with us.

"Where's Mom?" I asked but I didn't need to because he was already answering me after picking up the question in my thoughts.

"She is outside waiting for us and I think she's pacing" he answered.

"Why would she be pacing?" I wondered aloud.

"This is her first day of school as a vampire so she's pretty worried" He look worried himself probably wondering if my Mom or myself was gonna masquerade the whole school. He laughed at my thoughts.

Aunt Alice came in and looked at my outfit. She was smiling until she looked at my shoes. I ran upstairs before she could criticize me and force me into heels.

"Change your shoes." Aunt Alice called after me

I loved heels but they were not good for my first day as I run around hoping I would not be late for class. I picked out heels that Aunt Alice would approve of quickly. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and grabbed my bag in less then five minutes. I bound down the stairs and I was out the door in my Dad's silver Volvo in seconds. My Mom was already in the passenger seat as my Dad climbed in to the driver's seat, while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper got in the back seat with me.

"Did Uncle Em and Aunt Rose leave already?" I questioned looking to see what car they took.

"Yes they left before you woke up and they took the silver Range Rover." Dad said answering my question and thought.

I was about to ask where Jacob was but was interrupted as Dad read my thoughts and said "Jacob is meeting us at school because it would be weird having everybody showing up at once."

"Yeah, you're right…WAIT did you say Jacob was going to our school." I screamed jumping for joy at the thought of it

"Yes now calm down you're shaking the car." Dad said

We were half way there when Aunt Alice finally noticed that I still was wearing my flats. She glared at my shoes as if they would magically turn into heels. I lifted up the heels that I had chosen.

"I'll change them when I get to school." I promised with a smile

She gave me a suspicious look but turned around after a minute and continued to talk with Uncle Jasper.

I did a victory dance in my head while mentally yelling_ I AM NOT CHANGING MY SHOES!_

My Dad chuckled as he saw my victory dance and heard my comment.

_Please don't tell Aunt Alice._ I begged him through my thoughts witch made him chuckle again but he nodded. Aunt Alice looked at both Dad and me suspicious again but then gave up quickly.

We finally arrived at the school after 10 minutes, it was supposed to be a 20 minute drive but all of my family drive like maniacs…except Mom because her Dad is a cop, she still drives at speed limit.

Mom didn't talk the all the way to Fairbanks High School and as she saw the school and we parked in the parking lot after finding Uncle Em's silver Range Rover we saw her face, she looked downright terrified. She was even hyperventilating but the second Dad took her hand she calmed down a little. Even while holding my Dad's hand she looked sick so Dad leaned towards her and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. I almost barfed but was saved as Uncle Emmett came up to the window, with Aunt Rose by his side, and yelled through the closed door "GET A ROOM!" which made Mom and Dad brake apart slightly embarrassed and everybody else laugh.

As we headed toward the office I swear everybody was staring at us and our cars, I looked at the other cars and noticed why…they were awful. After so many days in the garage with Dad, Jacob, and Aunt Rose I could name a few of the cars. I love cars but I preferred Italian sport cars and not cars that looked like they came from the 1950's. People kept staring making me nervous, I looked over and saw that Mom mirrored my nervous expression.

"Edward why are they staring at us." I said calling my Dad and the rest of the family by their names was gonna take a lot of getting used to. Dad told me the day before what roles we had to play at school. I was Edward's little sister, Bella was Emmett's little sister, Rose and Jasper are twins, and Alice was an only child. We are all adapted. Oh yeah Jacob was a long time family friend that I was dating.

"Because there are so many new kids in a small town." Dad said "When Bella first came to Forks everybody knew her name. This is the same except with eight new kids and…" Edward was about to continue but was interrupted by Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Aunt Rose said "Because we're gorgeous." Then Uncle Emmett shouted "BECAUSE WE HAVE SMOKIN' HOT BODIES." Which resulted in more stares and even more weird looks. Of the few people who weren't already looking at us before they were looking at us now.

Finally after what seemed like forever we made it to the office. It was time to get our schedule I was 'jumping for joy'. As we walked up to the front desk the front desk lady was filing papers because we were in a hurry Dad went up to her.

"Excuse me Mrs…" Dad paused as he read the name plate on her desk "Rups, we are the new kids and are here for our schedules."

"Just a mo…" Mrs. Rups paused as she looked up to find my Dad looking at her with an alluring smile on his face "ment." She finished after a few seconds, she was still looking at my Dad's face. I doubt she knew there were other people in the room. After a few more seconds of staring Jacob came into the room making a lot of noise. She finally broke her gaze looked beyond my Dad just to stare at the other six overly gorgeous people and one person that I thought was not gorgeous but not bad looking either.

"The schedules?" Dad said impatiently this time

"Right, let me get those for you. I'll be right back." She darted from the room looking embarrassed

"You really shouldn't do that Dad" I whispered "she is probably about to faint now it will take a little longer to get our schedules." After five minutes she came out again.

"Who's Jasper, junior year?" Uncle Jasper went up to her and he got his schedule. "Emmett, junior year" Uncle Emmett reached his arm out already close enough to grabbed the schedule "Rosalie, junior year" Uncle Em handed her the schedule "Jacob, junior year" Jacob walked up to the desk grabbed his schedule then gave me a smile and winked at me "Alice, sophomore year" Aunt Alice skipped to the desk did a little twirl while grabbing her schedule and then jumping lightly next to Jasper holding his hand. "Edward, sophomore year" the second my Dad walked up, Mrs. Rups looked away avoiding eye contact as he took his schedule laughing a little probably from reading the thoughts of the woman. Dad stayed up there to get Mom's schedule as Mrs. Rups cleared her throat and said "Isabella, sophomore year" having gotten both my Mom's and his schedule he walked away and stood by Uncle Em. Finally it was my turn and I knew what was going to happen so I prepared myself for the butchering of my name. "Ru…." She gave up and continued "freshmen year" I walked up slowly and said "It's pronounced Ru-nez-may"

Finally escaping that office I looked over at Uncle Em and asked "Does this happen all the time?"

"What?" Uncle Em asked

"Dazzling and confusing innocent people." I said

Uncle Emmett laughed as did the others then he answered "Pretty much."

As we walked to our classes people kept on staring at us. It was like they thought they could see us but we couldn't see them. I felt like an animal at the zoo. I sighed this was going to be a **long long** day.

* * *

A/N- I got started thinking of alternative endings for books from a teacher. She had a contest to see who could come up with the best ending for a book; I won second place and one of my best friends won first. My idea was good I just can't put things into stories very well. I have other ideas but this was my best one. I also got lots of ideas from some of my fav fan fics check them out! I want to thank my sister she helped type it and gave me some ideas. I had most of them though. The whole story was my idea but lets give her a round of applause. I also want to thank Stephenie Meyer SHE OWNS TWILIGHT. She started it all. If your from Fairbanks, Alaska I'm sorry if none of the information is right I just picked off a map hopefully it only rains there! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati) here's my sister don't take her seriously if she says mean stuff

Hello this is Hatake Nyra doesn't my sister just ramble off I mean I waited 5 minutes for the computer just to write a few sentences. Anyways I got to say my sister is a good idea giver but bad at putting it together so that's where I came in. Since my sister was going to make me read the story anyways I decided to help her type which resulted to me helping her and giving her idea's. Well my sister is getting mad at me right now so BYE

Sorry this is put up so late her spelling is not so good as in _**horrible **_she is older than me bye 3 years and she kept spelling Emmett wrong She spelt it Emment What is that???????? And sometimes her sentences were messed up oh and if there are sentences that are messed up I probably didn't re-type it for her. LOL LOL

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!! Will update soon as in tomorrow oh I mean today it is past midnight The next chapter is gonna be spilt there will be two pov's Nessie then Edward or it could just be Nessie who knows

Bye

By the way I was right on the rambling thing and as my sister said I SUCK at spelling and sentences that are messed up are probably my fault so I apologize and we'll edit them later. I just got to say YAY FOR SPELL CHECK it is my bible.

WE ARE FINALLY DONE SO GO AWAY JK

This is the rambler jk means just kidding if you don't know and I'm sorry for rambling but my sister spelt suck and apologize wrong ok bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :} :]


	2. Fight on the first day of school

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 2- Fight on the first day of school

Renesmee

We had finally split up to go to our homerooms. I felt kind of sad because I was going to be the only freshman in my family. I already missed Jacob; it had been forever since we hung out, a whole day. The second I walked in to class everybody stopped talking and gawked at me. I didn't need to read minds to know what they were thinking. Avoiding their stares I walked towards the only empty seat in the back next to a pretty blond haired girl with pale green eyes, her blood smelt like clovers it was a bit odd but I ignored it.

"Hello I'm Cami Catherwood." Cami introduced herself as I sat down

"Umm hi I'm Renesmee you can call me Nessie." I pronounced my name carefully

"Oh like the Loach Ness monster."

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you." Cami said sticking out her hand

"Nice to meet you too." I said as I took her hand.

"Hope to see you in another class." Cami stated as the bell rang and I nodded

The day continued on so far Cami and I had the same classes except for math which I had with my Mom and Dad. They weren't in an advance class because Mom wasn't so good at trigonometry and Dad sticks to my Mom wherever she goes.

Lunch was going to suck because I doubt they served blood in the cafeteria. Even though I hated human food I stood in line with the rest of my family as they got the food that none of us were going to eat. I grabbed some punch that looked like blood, I guess I could try that, paid for my lunch, and walked toward the table where Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice and my parents were sitting; Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose sat down after me followed by Jacob. Jacob was probably gonna steal our food; he eats more than a normal human. Well he's not normal to begin with, being as he's a shape shifter.

I looked around the cafeteria to find that my new friend Cami was sitting by herself and a girl walked by and gave her a glare of pure hatred. I asked my family if she could eat with us. They had no problem with it so I went over and asked her if she wanted to sit at our table. She gathered her things and followed me. We sat down and I introduced my family with the roles we came up with for school.

"Why did that girl glare at you?" I asked after a few moments of silence. It took her a while to respond. She was staring at my family without even blinking.

"Oh you mean Ariana Leness; she hates me because I didn't go to her stupid birthday party three years ago. She holds long grudges; I used to even be her best friend. Now she is a bitchy whore." She muttered. Dad looked at her with curiosity burning in his eyes.

Ariana walked over to me locking her gaze on my eyes. "Here comes the slut" Cami mumbled under her breath.

"Hi you are the new girl Ray-naz-my" Ariana said messing up my name.

"It's pronounced Ru-nez-may" I enunciated each syllable. After a few minutes of silence she walked away. It was like she was waiting for me to introduce my family and ask her to be my best friend.

"Why did she come here?" Cami questioned

"Who knows" I said. I know my Dad does. I would have to ask him about it later.

I was walking to class with Cami after lunch when Ariana and her two 'minions' stopped in front of me.

"Move the hell out of my way slut!" I yelled at her

"I just wanted to know why your parents abandoned you" She stated with a smug smile.

"They didn't abandon me they died." I spat

"Your parents probably committed suicide when you were born. Your real parents are lucky they don't have to deal with you any more."

"I feel bad for your mom and dad they have to live with your fat ass." I dissed

Ariana looked like she was gonna kill me. I'd love to see her try. All of a sudden she lounged at me but I moved to the side and she fell on the ground. Then she pulled my leg down so I was on the floor with her. She pulled my hair, pushed me, and dug her nails in my skin. She was weak! I rolled over and slapped her across the face. Her face was red.

"You whore. You slapped me!" She hollered. I laughed then I kicked her away from me while we were rolling around the floor yelling, cursing, and fighting. "Damn it you made me brake a nail" Ariana cried out.

"I rather break your face." I sneered while pulling out one of the heels from my bag that I never changed in to. We were separated by five feet. We had both rolled off of each other. I chucked the shoe at her stomach heel facing her. The heel was flat not pointy but I still hoped it would hurt her.

"OW, YOU BEOTCH!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. We were rolling again. She was weakly attempting to hurt me while I slapped her. I was about to kick her in the back and throw another shoe when cold hands grabbed me and pulled me up. It was my Dad he looked so mad I was going to be in so much trouble. My Dad nodded confirming my thoughts. If I was gonna get in trouble I might as well do a through job. But before I could brake free of my Dad's grasp he had an even tighter restraining grip around me. Damn I wish he couldn't read my thoughts. I looked up and saw my Mom holding back Ariana. Ariana looked **bad **I forgot how weak humans are. She had a bloody noise and her lip was also bleeding. Her hair was tangled and she had a red slap mark on her face. She was panting like a dog and gasping for air. I checked myself and saw all I had was messed up hair. Both our clothes were dirty from rolling on the floor. I looked around and saw we had gathered a crowd. Uncle Emmett was laughing trying not to smile. Aunt Alice looked mad and disappointed in herself she probably wished she could see my future she would have stopped me. Aunt Rose, Mom, and Jacob look concerned. Mom looked mad and Dad was furious. Uncle Jasper was concentrating and then I felt a wave of calm over come me. Cami was biting her lip glancing at me and Ariana. When she looked at me she looked worried and when she looked at Ariana she looked smug. Everyone was also mad, concerned, and worried. Those expressions added to all the other ones.

"Renesmee Cullen and Ariana Leness, come with me to the principal's office right now!" The principal Mrs. Vites commanded in a firm voice. Dad let go of me and Mom let go of Ariana.

'Oh joy' I love school……… NOT!

* * *

Edward (same day starting same time as Renesmee)

I walked with Bella in my arms and Alice right next to me, trying to ignore everybody's thoughts.

_Wow they're hot_

_I wish I could date him_

_That girl is gorgeous_

_Nice clothes_

_That slut is all over him_

_Too bad they are dating_

I blocked out the rest of the thoughts, shook my head with a sigh, and walked into homeroom. Bella looked at me with understanding in her eyes. We saw that there were three empty seats in the back so we took them. I was bored of waiting for the bell to ring and started to play with Bella's hair as we talked.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Bella whispered to me so soft that only vampire ears could hear it. I knew she was talking about Renesmee.

"Yes she'll be fine no need to worry." I whispered back to her at the same level

"But it's her first day."

"She's going to be fine she's old enough to go to school without any worry."

"I still wish I could see Nessie's future. It's been four years and I still can't see what she is going to do." Alice breathed with a sigh

Alice sighed not only out of boredom but because she missed Jasper.

_I miss Jasper at least I get to see him at lunch but I hate being apart from him_ Alice said to me in her head

I just gave her a sympathetic look as the bell rang.

Like usual I had all my classes with Bella three with Alice and one with Renesmee, then it was off to lunch. As me Bella and Alice walked in I was bombarded by all the thoughts of the other students but once again I ignored them and walked toward the line to get food getting something that I thought Jacob would hate, knowing he would eventually eat all our food. We then looked around for a table and found Jasper already sitting at one waiting for us. The second Alice saw Jasper her face light up, she squealed with joy, and tackled Jasper in a hug making people look at us. Through all this Alice till was able to keep her grip on the tray of food without dropping anything. A few minutes later Renesmee, Emmett, and Rose sat down followed by Jacob.

_You got that on purpose_ Jacob asked in his head as he saw the food on my plate. A look of disgust covered his face. I looked at him innocently as Jacob grumbled. Jacob then started to take everybody's food including mine and started to shove the food in his mouth.

Renesmee turned around and looked at a girl sitting alone.

_Why is she sitting alone? Who just glared at her?_ Nessie thought. Nessie turned around.

"Can my friend have lunch with us?" Renesmee asked

_Have lunch or be lunch? _Emmett thought and laughed mentally. I kicked him under the table.

"Yes, she can you can go get her." I stated with a nod. Renesmee left and got her friend Cami, came back and introduced us. I smelt a strange scent of clover.

_Do I smell clover?_ Alice thought

_Clover?_ Jasper said mentally

_I wonder why she smells like clover._ Rose pondered

_Luck 'o' the Irish I smell clover._ Emmett thought

_I love food and I am starving!_ Jacob stated mentally while still eating.

Cami kept staring at us and there were a few minutes of silence.

"Why did that girl glare at you?" Nessie asked

"Oh you mean Ariana Leness; she hates me because I didn't go to her stupid birthday party three years ago. She holds long grudges; I used to even be her best friend. Now she is a bitchy whore." She muttered.

_I hate her so much. That isn't the real reason she really betrayed me I didn't do anything bad to her. _Cami's thoughts were screaming

I heard her thought and looked at her curiously wondering why she would lie.

Ariana walked over to our table and focused on Renesmee.

"Here comes the slut" Cami mumbled under her breath.

_They are all so pretty and sexy even Cami but I'm not telling her that!_

_I have to be the prettiest person at the school if I'm not no one will like me._

_If she asks me to be my friend we'll be the prettiest girls except for her siblings._ Ariana's thoughts were annoying but hard to ignore since she was shouting them.

"Hi you are the new girl Ray-naz-my" Ariana said purposely messing up the name.

"It's pronounced Ru-nez-may" Nessie replied like she was talking to a retard.

Ariana left the cafeteria after a while.

_She didn't even talk to me._

_I hate her now. Especially cuz she hangs out with Cami._

_I could have made her so popular, or at least made me more popular with her being so pretty._

Nessie and Cami left two minutes after Ariana left, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, and Rose left right after them. It was just Bella and I now, I played with her hair as she read a book.

"Come on love." I said "We don't want to be late."

"Ok" she said sadly not wanting to stop reading.

We were walking hand in hand when I heard Jasper and Emmett talking.

"I bet a hundred on Renesmee." Emmett said happily

"I bet a hundred on Edward." Jasper said slowly

_Nessie is gonna win that fight with Ariana hands down but will she win against Edward when he yells at her? _Emmett thought nervously

"THEIR FIGHTING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I bellowed

"Er, we knew Nessie wouldn't get hurt so we didn't stop them" Emmett said quietly

"Nessie could hurt Ariana badly, a broken bone or cracked skull." I growled "I guess I have to stop them come on Bella."

Nessie was on top of Ariana hitting her while Ariana did feeble attempts of hurting Renesmee. They started rolling again.

"Shit!"

"Damn it!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

I grabbed Nessie and pulled her off of Ariana. Bella helped Ariana up and restrained her.

_I'm in so much trouble_. Renesmee thought correctly. I nodded and she sighed. _I'm gonna do a through job._ Nessie almost escaped but I tightened my grip. I checked Nessie over she was fine except she was dirty and her hair was ruined. I saw one of Nessie's heels on the ground. Ariana looked like she just got jumped. She was all bloody. Good thing we just hunted yesterday.

_I can't believe she didn't even get hurt all I did to her was mess up her gorgeous hair. She is_ _so strong and pretty I want to be her. Now I HATE her and I always will._ Ariana cried mentally. She was crying in her head but was holding it back.

"Renesmee Cullen and Ariana Leness, come with me to the principal's office right now!" Mrs. Vites commanded in a firm voice. I let go of Renesmee and Bella let go of Ariana.

_I can tell who won that fight. Defiantly the new girl Renesmee we have to get Ariana to the nurse before I discuss this with them and their parents. What a weird name, Renesmee. _Mrs. Vites concluded in her head.

This was not going to be a very good first day. I sighed and tried to calm down. There was another flash of calm as Renesmee walked away. It didn't work I was still infuriated.

* * *

A/N- This was mostly done twilightsagafan28. I get to take all bragging rights. My sister barely helped on this on. I LOVE THE FIGHT!!!!!!!!! I won't ramble this time. Sorry for rambling on the other a/n

Put this story on Alerts AND on favorites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Didn't I tell you yesterday that it would be split and that I would right it today which I did :]

The next chapter is gonna be intense maybe, maybe not. I have so many ideas you have to keep reading. Here's an hint for an idea: SKITTLES !!!!!!!! I will write soon tomorrow or maybe tomorrow's tomorrow but expect more soon so **Story Alert AND Favorites**

Luv- twilightsagafan28 (Tati) :}

Hello this is Hatake Nyra yes my sister gets the bragging rights I really only wrote one page all together because frankly I am really bad at fights never could come up with a good one so I left this chapter to just my sister well anyways BYE!

The page my sister wrote was what I told her to write and she did it in her own words. BA BYE


	3. In Trouble

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 3- In Trouble

Renesmee

I was sitting in the principal's office waiting area waiting for my doom. How ironic no wonder they call it a waiting room. When do you really need to wait for the principal? She has no life she sits around in her office doing nothing. The only noise was the nervous taping of my foot, the beating of my heart, and the screaming in my head saying _I'M DEAD I'M DEAD I'M DEAD_. A few minutes later, it seemed like days, Ariana limped towards me glaring viciously. The red slap I had seen minutes ago had turned into a bruise. Her lip was swollen and her nose was wrapped up. I would have laughed at her but I remembered I was in trouble so I sighed instead. Again another few minutes passed that seemed like days. Mrs. Vites came out of her office and motioned to us with her finger.

"You two come with me." Mrs. Vites said sternly as we followed her into her office. "Sit." Mrs. Vites told us while nodding her head toward two seats. "Ariana Leness I have already called your parents they will be here soon." Mrs. Vites informed Ariana. Ariana let out a long groan.

"It's the hoe's fault" Ariana muttered under her breath. Mrs. Vites didn't hear her. I glared at her.

"More like the sluty whore's fault" I mumbled not loud enough for either of them to hear.

"Renesmee Cullen I have tried to reach your house but no one seems to be answering. Do you know how I could get in touch with them? Do they have a cell phone number or work phone?" Mrs. Vites asked

I was tempted to say 'Of course we have cell phones we're freakn' rich we all own at least two phones and have twenty of them laying around somewhere in the house' but instead I responded by saying "I don't know where my 'Mom' is" Grandma Esme was probably out hunting I said mentally "but my 'Dad' is probably with a patient right now and you don't want to call him because he might be in the middle of saving someone's life. You wouldn't want to kill someone because you need him to come and talk about something as meaningless as a fight at school." I said mentally putting quotes around Mom and Dad. I looked at the principles face and got a glare saying I was pushing my luck so I quickly said "But you can call one of my siblings if you like."

"Of course, I will have Mrs. Jirden the secretary do that in a moment but first tell me what happened." Mrs. Vites stated firmly. I waited for Ariana to say something, when she didn't I started to explain but I made sure I edited.

"I was walking with Cami Catherwood when Ariana got in my way so I said move. She said she wanted to know why my parents abandoned me and I said they didn't abandon me they died. Ariana said my parents probably committed suicide when I was born and they were lucky not having to deal with me anymore. I said I felt bad for her parents because they have to live with her. Than she threw herself at me I moved out of the way and she fell on the ground. She pulled me down after that and we started fighting." I told Mrs. Vites quickly

"I see, is that what happened Ariana?" The principal questioned

"Yes except she left out the part where she dissed me at lunch" Ariana stated

"I didn't diss you! You came over to my table, messed up my name than left. I turned to Mrs. Vites and continued. "You can ask my family and Cami. I didn't diss her!"

"Ok I will have to ask some people for their story of what they saw. I'll ask your family and-" Mrs. Vites was cut off by the phone ringing. She picked up the phone and looked at us as if to say 'don't move'.

"Hello this is the principal's office Principal Vites speaking." Thanks to my vampire genes I could hear the other side of the conversation.

"Yes, hey Lori it's Mr. Zorden."

"Oh Jim what do you need?"

"I am sending Edward Cullen to you he will be at your office momentarily."

"Alright, have a good day bye."

"Bye." I heard a click and the dial tone sounded. Mrs. Vites put down the phone and looked at me.

"Looks like you are not the only Cullen getting in trouble today." She said calmly

"Oh who else is getting in trouble" I put a look of question and surprise on my face. I should probably play dumb I thought.

"Your brother Edward Cullen" She mused. She probably thought we were gonna cause lots of problems this year. I knew Uncle Em was gonna get sent to her office a lot. It wasn't like my Dad to get in trouble.

"Edward doesn't usually get in trouble. I wonder what he did. He's like a perfect student." I laughed in my head he was Mr. Perfect.

"I don't know what he did Mr. Zorden didn't say but at least we don't have to disrupt anyone else from class. We can discuss the fight with him." She seemed all pleased with herself for thinking of that. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mrs. Vites called and the door swung open. There stood my Dad, he looked **furious **probably from my fight and him getting sent here. Jasper wouldn't even be able to calm him down. If I thought the principal was doom I was wrong. Not only was my Dad doom he was hell. When I got home I would be yelled at by Satan in hot burning hell, well cold hell and wait for my doom. The principal was nothing compared to what would be waiting for me at home. Shit I was so so so dead.

* * *

Edward (same day starts same time as Renesmee)

After that stupid fight I still had to go to class. It took a lot of effort to stay still in my seat and compose my face. Nessie usually doesn't get angry like that and than get violent. I had to find out what happened that caused her to snap. I searched minds till I found Renesmee's familiar voice.

_Of course we have cell phones we're freakn' rich we all own at least two phones and have twenty of them laying around somewhere in the house _she thought

"_I don't know where my 'Mom' is" _Renesmee said

_Grandma Esme was probably out hunting she said mentally_

"_but my 'Dad' is probably with a patient right now and you don't want to call him because he might be in the middle of saving someone's life. You wouldn't want to kill someone because you need him to come and talk about something as meaningless as a fight at school." _I saw that she put mental quotes around Mom and Dad. _"But you can call one of my siblings if you like."_

"_Of course, I will have Mrs. Jirden the secretary do that in a moment but first tell me what happened." _Mrs. Vites stated firmly.

"_I was walking with Cami Catherwood when Ariana got in my way so I said move. She said she wanted to know why my parents abandoned me and I said they didn't abandon me they died. Ariana said my parents probably committed suicide when I was born and they were lucky not having to deal with me anymore. I said I felt bad for her parents because they have to live with her. Than she threw herself at me I moved out of the way and she fell on the ground. She pulled me down after that and we started fighting." _Nessie told Mrs. Vites quickly

I stood the second that I heard that Ariana had insulted my daughter and hissed. Bella looked up at me curiosity and worry shown all over her face then I remembered I was still in class everybody was staring at me like I had gone insane and the teacher was looking at me furious.

"Mr. Cullen I know that this very upsetting but that doesn't mean you have to disrupt my class." Mr. Zorden stated sternly as I raked his mind. He were talking about the Nazi's killing the Jews.

"The Nazi's don't matter who even cares about them. Half the class isn't even listening." I yelled looking at some people sleeping and others doodling on their notebooks pretending to right notes. Most were gazing into space daydreaming.

"Mr. Cullen, principal's office. RIGHT NOW!" He yelled back at me

As I gathered my stuff at human speed Bella asked in whispered so only I could here "What's wrong?"

"I was listening in on Renesmee's conversation with the principal and I heard why she was in the fight with that girl." I whispered back

"And?" Bella asked waiting for me to continue

"The girl that she was fighting with was insulting her saying her parents didn't want her and didn't love her enough to stay alive."

I left the room and started walking at human pace towards the principal's office listening to Renesmee the whole time.

"_I am sending Edward Cullen to you he will be at your office momentarily."_

"_Alright, have a good day bye."_

"_Bye." _Mrs. Vites put down the phone and looked at Nessie.

"_Looks like you are not the only Cullen getting in trouble today." _She said calmly

"_Oh who else is getting in trouble" _Nessie put a look of question and surprise on my face. I should probably play dumb I thought.

"_Your brother Edward Cullen" _She mused.

_She probably thought we were gonna cause lots of problems this year. I knew Uncle Em was gonna get sent to her office a lot. It wasn't like my Dad to get in trouble._ Nessie thought

"_Edward doesn't usually get in trouble. I wonder what he did. He's like a perfect student." _Nessie said this time her question was real_._

_He is Mr. Perfect._

I chuckled at her thought.

"_I don't know what he did Mr. Zorden didn't say but at least we don't have to disrupt anyone else from class. We can discuss the fight with him."_

I knocked right then before I heard anything else.

"Come in." Mrs. Vites called; I stepped in ignoring all thoughts.

Renesmee

Dad kept standing there so I decided to talk. "Um…. hey Edward." I said quietly he didn't even glance my way

_CRAP I'M DEAD_

* * *

Edward

_SHE IS SO DEAD_

* * *

Renesmee

_I'm gona be grounded for a century_

* * *

Edward

_She's going to be grounded for a century_

* * *

Renesmee

_My room is going to be my prison_

* * *

Edward

_She's never going to be able to leave her room_

* * *

Renesmee

_I better enjoy my last minutes of freedom_

* * *

Edward

_She better be enjoying her last moments of freedom_

* * *

Renesmee

The principle started to speak to Dad

"Why were you sent here Mr. Cullen?"

"I stood up in class, said no one was paying attention to his lecture which was true then he told me to come here." Dad said calmly which surprised me. I guess all those years of getting mad at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice helped him compose his face in front of humans. Dad didn't even glance my way; he seemed to be ignoring my thoughts.

"Why did you stand up?"

"I heard some gossip about the fight that was very upsetting." He lied smoothly obviously he had been listening in.

"I would let you go but we need to discuss your little sister's dispute. We couldn't contact your parents so since your here let's get to the point." Right as she finished Ariana's parents walked in.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Leness. I am Principal Vites come in and take a seat." Dad followed Ariana's parents and took a seat next to me.

Nine minutes later we got our verdict. Saturday morning detention for four hours. Great four freakin' hours with Ariana the teenage whore. We were supposedly lucky for not getting suspended. I would rather get suspended than waste my Saturday at school with the bitch. Suspension is like a vacation. Detention is like more school.

RING! What!? School was out already. I was in the office for that long, what a waste of my day. Dad dragged me to the Volvo and got in I sat in the back seat I could tell he was still furious because he wasn't breathing, but not wanting to make another scene in the school he kept his mouth shut. I buckled my seat belt and Mom jumped in, a couple seconds later Aunt Alice walked up to Dad quickly and said she and Uncle Jasper were riding with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. She then looked at me and mouthed 'good luck' and danced away.

"Calm down honey." Mom said after seeing my Dad's vicious look. He didn't calm down, where is Uncle Jasper when you need him? Seeing that it was a lose cause and not wanting to be in the middle of the argument that she knew was going to brake out after they left the school she kissed Dad on the cheek and told us that she too was going in Uncle Emmett's car and that they would meet them at home.

Dad started the car and drove out of the parking lot and the second we were off school grounds he began to yell at me.

He was still shouting when we arrived in the house, walked me to my room, and started giving me my punishments.

"No leaving your room unless it is to hunt, go to school, or go to your detention! You must be accompanied by someone besides Jacob to go hunting, which brings me to your next punishment. You can't see Jacob for a month!" At the thought of not seeing Jacob for a month gave me a panic attack.

"NO!!! That is not fair you're punishing Jake too if you do that" I moaned

"Well I never thought of it that way but now that you mention it I guess it's a plus. That's my favorite punishment so far." Dad said with a smirk as I heard a cry of pain and a loud laugh. The cry was coming from my Jacob and the laugh from Uncle Emmett. They were obviously eavesdropping.

In summary my first day of school SUCKED!

* * *

A/N- Hey I just wanted to say that more people need to review. I've only gotten six. :(

That makes me feel soooooooooo bad. Well five not including my sisters. **REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

HELLO THERE PEOPLE! This is Hatake Nyra I got to say this is the longest one we've written and the one we argued the most on. For instance we even argued about how long after Ariana's parents arrived for them to get their detention I wanted 13 and she wanted 7 so we decided to do 9 because it was in the middle, now we're both unhappy. We also argued about the parking lot scene she wanted Edward to be already yelling once they got in the car but I said that it should be after they left the school. Anyways **REVIEW!** **REVIEW! REVIEW!** We are bloodthirsty for comments LOL

Who's the rambler now? OH! I wanted this chapter to be into the next day also but it would be way to long the next chapter you will find out why the story is called Falling Star!!!!!! Yeah!!!! **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!** BTW this might not be the longest it might be tied with chapter 2 but who knows! BYE!!!!!!! Oh and I did most of the work but my sister helped more than yesterday so that's a plus. She was practicing driving. I WILL NEVER GO IN A CAR WITH HER I WANNA LIVE A LONG HAPPY LIFE!!!!!!! BYE!!!!! Oh again I almost forgot check out my profile for pictures of Cami, Ariana, etc. I will add new pics when they come in the story. Check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (HOPEFULLY THIS IS MY LAST BYE)lol lol

HI again this is Hatake Nyra i was wrong this one is shorter Chapter 2 is the longest so far! But still enjoy and **REVIEW!** GOODBYE~


	4. Falling

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 4- Falling

Renesmee

I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored. So bored, so bored, so bored. With every bored I thought I hit my head against the wall.

"Hitting your head against the wall isn't going to make you less bored." Dad called from downstairs making me groan and hit my head against the wall again

I've been in my room for one hour and I have almost killed myself seven times. This is how my Dad felt before he met Mom. He doesn't need to sleep so he had nothing to do, well at least he could go places. I can't, I'm stuck in this hell hole I call my room. I gotta sneak out but what if Aunt Alice sees me leaving. Wait… Aunt Alice can't see my future, I completely forgot.

I slipped out of my room and kept thinking the same thoughts I was thinking in my room just in case Dad was listening. _I'm bored, so bored. This room is so boring, what can I do in here? What can I do in this prison?_ I slipped into the first room I saw and silently closed the door. The room was HUGE.

I've never been in this room before, I have lived in this hose for a month and I had no clue there was a freakin' game room! Why didn't anyone tell me? I was so pissed. Before Dad could here my angry thoughts I averted my thinking to what my room looked like. If anyone was hearing my thoughts they would think I was in my room staring at my walls.

I saw every game system right by the giant 150 inch plasma screen TV including the Wii, X-box, X-box 360, Playstation (one, two, and three), Nintendo DS, and the PSP. Shelves, which stretched from the ceiling to the ground, lined the whole room making them a border. I saw thousands of games on a third of the shelves. Another third was filled with CD's; probably every good CD ever sold. The last third was filled with books ranging from coloring books to college textbooks to ancient Greek scrolls. In one corner of the room I saw a glass case filled with ipods, touch, nano, shuffle, classic, iphone, and mini. There were also several stereos big and small outside the case. On the other side was a little computer section filled with the newest laptops ranging in size and color. Next to a lime green laptop were three cell phones. I grabbed all of them, put two in my pocket, and started texting Jacob with a purple Motorola Rival A455. I heard a phone beep, shit Jake was in the house.

Nessie: Hey Jake, miss u way 2 much

Jake: Wuz up Ness, i thought daddy fang took ur cell

Nessie: I know but i have my ways

Jake: I miss you

Nessie: I miss you too but I can't see you for a month it already sucks :(

Jake: Shit ur dad is comin 2 ur room 2 take ur cell luv ya bye

Nessie: Damn it luv ya 2 bye

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHY AREN'T IN YOUR ROOM? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Dad shouted at the top of his lungs even though he didn't need to. I stuck my head out the door and slowly walked towards him even for a human.

"Give me the cell phone." Dad commanded holding out his hand. I gave him the phone and blocked all my thoughts from the two cell phones I had in my pocket.

"Dad can I at least get a stereo and a CD. Pretty please! I am so bored I need something to do." He nodded once so I ran off grabbed a small radio, picked a Taylor Swift CD, and ran back all in a matter of seconds.

"Good night Renesmee" He said softly. What night it was only 6:00 pm he is such an old man they all say good night at 6:00 pm and go to bed. But I knew my Dad doesn't sleep so what could he be doing? Duh everyone knows……ha ha ha Uncle Em told us three years ago. I was so young only a child.

"Very funny Renesmee but no. Your Mom and I are going hunting out of the state." Dad said firmly. I walked into my 'hell hole' and I said goodnight to him. Dad shut the door and sped away seconds later I heard my parents faint footsteps as they broke into a run.

"Night Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, Jacob, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper." I called through my door. I heard murmured good nights and I love you's. I listened carefully and heard my family in their usual night time places. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were in the garage while Grandpa Carlisle was reading a book I could tell he was doing it quickly because I heard the pages flip and soon he shut the book and picked up another. Grandma Esme was dusting her vases and Aunt Alice was online shopping with Uncle Jasper she squealed with excitement whenever she bought something new. As I listened for Jake his heart beat louder and louder until my door swung open.

"What the hell are you doing hear?" I hissed

"I'm here to kidnap you." Jake said grinning as he grabbed me under his arm like a football and jumped out the open window

When we were far enough away from the house so nobody could hear us I started to complain to Jake and told him to put me down. Really I don't mind that he's carrying me it's the WAY he is carrying me I mean I would have preferred bridal style or even him pulling me on his back, but no he just had to carry me like a freakn' football what was he a football player. He put me down after awhile of me complaining and asked me what we should do now that I was free.

We were in a clearing with flowers and snow covered mountains in the distance. I was in a beautiful clearing with the best boyfriend ever wow this would be perfect if it wasn't raining and if I was kissing my savior. I turned his head gently and put my lips on his. Now it was perfect wait it was still raining. We broke apart for a few seconds as I looked as his muscular body with water glistening off of him as a little sunshine showed through the dark clouds. _How such a gorgeous man be mine?_ I thought as I leaned in again for another kiss. Then Jake pulled us apart again and got down on one knee _OMG is he asking me to marry him YES JAKE YES I WILL MARRY YOU _I wanted to shout. But then he scratched his foot and got up I looked at him disappointed.

"What?" Jake asked

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you." I said with a pout

"No…I was scratching my foot." Jake said with a laugh "Do you want me to get killed by your dad?"

"No" I said with a sigh and tackled him to the floor kissing him again.

We were making out for a minute but were then interrupted by a clearing throat. Slowly we pulled apart and I was about to yell at that stupid human that broke us up. As I turned around I saw Uncle Em standing there holding in a laugh.

"You guys can continue if you like. It's not like Edward is gonna kill you both when he gets back" Uncle Emmett said this time he couldn't hold in his laugh. He was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"It's ok we're done" I said sadly taking Jake's hand. Uncle Emmett got off the floor with lots off difficulty he was still having trouble breathing at least he didn't need to breathe.

"You're lucky Edward isn't here Jacob if not he would be kicking the hell out of you. He should have already done that years ago when you kissed Bella or that time when you told him to throw the newborn baby Nessie out the window." Uncle Emmett joked still laughing. I saw Jake start to tremble. Oh my freakin' god Uncle Em wasn't kidding! WHAT THE HELL!

"Shut the hell up!" Jacob said the trembling gaining control of half his body.

"Oh I forgot you haven't told Nessie about all your dirty secrets. The worst one is he didn't want you Nessie. He loved your Mom up till her last necessary breaths." Uncle Em kept on joking and laughing. I AM PISSED! HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME HE HAD LOVED MY MOM!

"STOP!" I cried out glancing frantically at Jacob he was trembling everywhere now. He tried to control himself but he couldn't. All my anger left when I saw Jacob's face. It was twisted with pain and fury. Uncle Em kept laughing at the sight of Jake.

"You idiot he's gonna phase and kill you!" I screamed at him furious now.

"I'd like to see him try." Uncle Em laughed again. Then there was a ripping sound and I heard a crack coming from me. I was flying backwards and I hit a tree and I heard another crack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream of pain escaped from my lips and everything went blood red than black.

* * *

Jacob

Holy shit I killed her! How could I kill someone who thought I was going to ask her to marry me? How could I do something so stupid, phasing with her right next to me? Edward would never let me back into their house after I just killed the love of my life and his only daughter. All the rage I had before was gone and filled with horror. I had no where to live, no point in living with Nessie dead, and death staring me in the face. I shouldn't be alive right now. I don't deserve to be human anymore like the idea of re birth if you were good you came back as a higher person if you were bad you come back as an animal. I would be an animal the rest of my life. I would be re born as a mutt. I saw her bleeding and dying it was all my fault. Emmett just stared at her in shock I couldn't take it, I ran away and let out a long howl grieving over what I did.

Goodbye my love, my life, my everything. Goodbye Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Cullen. I will always love you no matter where you are. I love you.

* * *

Emmett

HOLY SHIT! I thought as I stared at Nessie bleeding body I didn't mean it to go that far. Then I heard a howl and saw as Jacob ran away I debated whether to go after him and apologize or take Nessie to Carlisle. It was a no brainier I ran to Nessie's side holding my breath and picked her up carefully and ran at vampire speed the fastest I could and arrived in 30 seconds at the house. Alice, Rose, and Carlisle were waiting outside.

"Rose get some towels, Alice get my equipment, and Emmett place her on the couch." Carlisle instructed the second he saw Nessie

I quickly but gently placed Nessie on the couch as Alice came back with the equipment and Rose with the towels.

"What happened all I had was a vision of blood and you carrying a blurred figure witch I now see was Nessie." Alice asked me as she helped Rose wipe the blood, both of them holding their breaths, while Carlisle checked Nessie

"All I did was tease Jacob about his about the past in front of Nessie and he phased throwing her hard to a tree." I said quickly Rose stopped what she was doing and muttered "That stupid mutt." I laugh at that then she glared at me, smacked me hard on my head, and said "Your stupid too you knew not to say that in front of him when he was with Nessie he wanted to tell her himself you idiot!" Rose said with a sneer and went back to helping Alice and Carlisle.

"She broke her left arm and left leg she doesn't seem to have a concussion and the bleeding's stopped so she'll be alright. I called Edward and Bella so you better be prepared for hell to brake lose but I'll tell Jasper to be with you so he can try to calm them down" Carlisle said as he continued to patch Nessie up

Great I'm so dead

* * *

Renesmee

Everything on my left side hurt. My arm hurt and my leg hurt. At least my whole head hurt not just the left side. I felt someone shaking me and I moaned I didn't want to go to school. That's when I heard everything I did and didn't know.

"- Jacob left her there to die." Uncle Emmett finished I didn't get to hear the beginning.

"What a stupid mutt." Aunt Rose muttered

"He hasn't even come back to see if she's ok and it has been four hours." Dad said quietly

"What a stupid mutt." Aunt Rose repeated as I opened my eyes to see Mom and Dad looking at me with worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked worried

"Yea I think." I winced as I got up to go to my room

"I'll take you there." Dad said reading my thoughts as he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Dad wait…" I stopped unable to ask it allowed so I asked in my head instead _is he really gone…Jacob is he really gone _all Dad did was nod in response and I broke down crying. Dad gently laid me on my bed kissed me on the cheek and left. I looked at the radio through my tears it was 11:00 pm. I got up stumbled towards it, popped in the Taylor Swift CD, pressed the repeat all button and climbed back into bed.

As the songs played over and over I started to cry at all the memories they brought back of Jacob and I. Almost every song made me reminisce and cry. These are the ironic ones.

_Fifteen _

_Cause when you__'re fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
you're gonna believe them_

He just told me he loved me today.

_Forever and Always_

_Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
when I caught your eye  
we caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
you looked me in the eye  
and told me you loved me  
were you just kidding_

_and you flashback  
to when he said forever__ and always_

He told me he loved me every day including Tuesday. He said forever and ever and he literary meant forever.

_The way I loved you_

_I__ couldn't ask for anything better  
he opens up my door and I get into his car  
and he says you look beautiful tonight  
and I feel perfectly fine_

_but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_and it's 2am and I__'m cursing your name_

He is perfect and I miss him now that he is gone I miss everything about him good and bad. I miss screaming at him than making up with him. I miss when we kissed in the rain nine hours ago. And how ironic, I looked at the stereo clock blinking back tears so I could read the numbers. It was 2:13 in the morning no freakin' way why does all the ironic stuff happen to me?

_Jacob was carrying me in his arms. I was physically five years old and he was spinning me around in our old backyard in Forks. My laugh sounded like tinkling bells and we kept spinning and laughing for hours._

I woke up crap it was just a dream and I went right back to sleep.

"_I love__ you Nessie. I have always loved you" Jacob said as we laid on the ground looking at the stars._

"_I've always loved you too." I said it was me from two years ago. "And I have always wanted to do this" I whispered as I leaned in towards his lips and kissed him. That was the first time we had confessed our love and the first time we kissed._

Pain surged through my arm and I woke up again. These dreams were some of my favorite memories with Jacob. Than I realized something why everything was so sad, dark and depressing with him gone.

He was the brightest and biggest star in my night sky and he left. That star, his star was falling slowly plummeting to the ground. My whole night got darker and darker as I slowly realized he was gone. He was a big star in my sky and his star was falling. Quicker and quicker. A falling star would soon be a fallen star.

* * *

A/N- First this chapter is why the story is called Falling Star. Second check out our new poll on my profile and vote!!! Third check out our pics for the story I will add new ones all the time. Fourth **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. **And fifth my sister will explain to you.

Luv-twilightsagafan28 (Tati)

HELLO PEOPLE!!!! This is Hatake Nyra YAY anyways we are having a **contest **on who can guess what Cami is OHHHH AHHH as you noticed Cami isn't normal…if you haven't then reread the story. The people who guess correctly will get their name mentioned in the story and **get a bonus chapter that will not be added in the story ***gasp*. Clues are in the story authors notes and even in my sister's profile (twilightsagafan28). So reread the story read the A/N, and read the profile (it will make you laugh) Review your guess and review the story happy guessing! :) :) OH and don't forget the poll! GOODBYE~


	5. Three Detentions In One Day

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

**A/N- We are only going to post the next chapter if there is a total of 20 comments. So far we have nine that's ridiculous. WE ARE GOING ON STRIKE IF THERE ARE LESS THAN 20 COMMENTS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW!**

Chapter 5- Three Detentions In One Day

Renesmee

_Jacob was carrying me in his arms. I was physically five years old and he was spinning me around in our old backyard in Forks. My laugh sounded like tinkling bells and we kept spinning and laughing for hours. Jacob put me gently on my feet but I protested._

"_Spin again please Jake please." I begged and he picked me up again and started spinning._

I woke up to Crazier on the radio after the repeated dream, the pounding rain on the roof, and yelling downstairs.

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier_

So weird I can't explain how ironic and weird that is.

"Emmett do not wake her up with water!" Dad yelled at Uncle Em and I heard a thump and a muffled 'get off me'. Dad had probably tackled Uncle Em to stop him.

"I wasn't gonna wake her up with water." Uncle Emmett scoffed

"Or pudding!" Dad responded sternly

"You're no fun." Uncle Em complained

Man I was gonna be late again. I tried to hop out of bed when I noticed my arm and leg was wrapped in gauze. My arm was in a white sling with light pink hearts all over. Obviously Aunt Alice had designed the sling for me. I tried to pull on some jeans and a shirt but I couldn't. I needed help…… professional help.

"Aunt Alice I need your help." I called through the door and she slipped into my room.

"You need help dressing don't you?" Aunt Alice said and I nodded. She ran to my closet and started scanning my clothes till she saw something she liked. She pulled out a short, white golfing dress with pink stripes. It had short sleeves before the shoulder, a v-neck, and a white collar. It was perfect for my condition of a broken leg and arm.

"Put it on. Now you need shoes…" Aunt Alice commanded while searching my closet for the perfect shoes. I pulled on the dress and started to comb my hair. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I had tear-streaked cheeks, a stuffy nose, and red eyes. I felt the dryness and the burn in my throat as I looked into my eyes. They were a dark gold with hints of black. I needed to hunt soon but how was I going to in my condition.

"Here these shoes are perfect!" Aunt Alice said perkily while holding out a pair of heels with light pink ribbon that matched my dress. The heel wasn't like the one I wore yesterday it was pointy and made of glass. I can't you believe it was only yesterday since I got in that stupid fight. I wanted to forget all about it I had more important issues but I still had that stupid detention.

"Hurry up and put those on." Aunt Alice said impatiently

"No Aunt Alice I don't think they are good for school." I complained

"You didn't put those heels on yesterday so now you owe me." Crap I forgot about that. "And you only need to wear one since the shoe won't fit with your foot wrapped and in that cast."

"Fine I'll wear it." I muttered and grabbed the heels.

"Yeah, thanks so much Nessie." Aunt Alice jumped for joy then put on the heel and started to tie up the ribbon. After she was done she did my bronze hair in a high pony tail arranging it carefully. She left out two ringlets from my bangs and expertly curled them around my face. She picked out an earring necklace set of pink jewels shaped like hearts bordered by little clear diamonds and put them on me. She put creamy pink lip gloss on my lips and the same pink color blush on my cheeks.

"You look beautiful." She whispered while she beamed

"Thanks but don't you need to dress up my Mom or Dad." I asked her before she paint my nails or something.

"I already did." She boasted before grabbing my foot and painting my toe nails the same color as my lips and cheeks. "Ok you're ready let's go!"

I walked or more like limped out the door to see my Dad glaring at Aunt Alice.

"You should've let her sleep Alice. She didn't get much sleep last night." Dad stated sternly

"It is ok Dad I was already awake and what else am I gonna do all day. I am grounded and all I'll do is sit in my room depressed" I pointed out

"I guess you're right but you know I completely forgot that you're grounded. Thank you for reminding me." Dad chuckled and I groaned. "You look nice Nessie." He complemented

"You look good too Dad did Aunt Alice get to you?" He was wearing light indigo washed jeans and a blue button down long sleeved shirt with white stripes. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. My Mom walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed his hand. Mom was wearing white skinny jeans, a sparkly light pink long sleeved sweater dress that went half way to her knees, and light pink heels similar to the ones I wore yesterday. She had silver hoop earrings and she was grimacing.

"Yes me and your mother. Stupid, perky, annoying, vampire." Dad muttered and Aunt Alice scowled.

They ran to Uncle Jasper's black Mercedes Benz M-Class while I limped. I took so long my Dad came back, picked me up, carried me to the car, and placed me in the backseat.

"Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome" my Dad said then sped off towards the school.

When I got out of the car after Dad parked the car he quickly walked at human speed went to my side and helped me walk as Mom carried our things. When I stepped in the hallway people were staring at us again I heard whispers as I walked.

_I wonder what happened to her_

_Man it looks like she got run over or something_

_Wonder why only her left side is banged up_

After awhile I began to ignore the whispers just concentrating on not falling on my face even though my Dad was almost literally carrying me. Finally I got to my homeroom class and said goodbye to my Mom and Dad getting my stuff. I then walked into the door the room went silent. As I walked to my seat Cami ran over took my bag and whispered in a worried tone "What happened to you? Did you get in another fight?"

"No, I fell out of a high tree and landed on my left side." I told Cami happily to make her stop worrying. While we were driving to school my Dad had come up with excuse to tell why Jacob was absent and why I had these injuries. I felt bad lying to Cami but I couldn't just tell her 'No my werewolf boyfriend got mad at my Uncle and phased into a werewolf and accidentally knocked me hard against a tree.' I don't know about you but if I wasn't a vampire that knew about werewolves I would call the doctors and put myself in a looney bin.

She looked at me for a bit not believing what I said but then shrugged it off. We reached our seats and sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in, he did attendance, and when he called my name he looked up to see if he had pronounced it right but instead stopped as he saw my broken arm and leg. After a few seconds of looking at me in concern he continued with attendance. As the day went on the same thing happened in every class I was stared at by the students as they bombarded me with questions about what happened, me giving them the same answer as I gave Cami, and got concerned looks from the teachers.

When I got into the cafeteria I began to hear rumors about me.

"Did you hear I heard that her boyfriend beat her up because she wouldn't have sex with him"

"I heard that her boyfriend broke up with her and she got so depressed she threw herself off a cliff."

"I heard that her boyfriend and her were making out in a tree and her boyfriend pushed her out of the tree."

"No I heard they both fell out of the tree."

"When they got peed on by mutant squirrels and Jacob got kidnapped by aliens." When I heard that there were faint smacks given to whoever had said that.

After awhile I began to ignore all the rumors, got my food with Cami, and sat we both walked over taking a seat with my family. A little bit later Cami had a thoughtful expression on her face when she looked at our table.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I was just wondering where your boyfriend Jacob is today? I didn't see him in math class and he doesn't seem to be showing up here anytime soon." Cami said. Even though Cami and I take all the same courses we ended up having two different math teachers and Cami got the Jacob's teacher.

"Oh he's in Washington at a funeral that will last awhile." I answered

"Oh my god who died?" Cami asked curiously

"His best friend died." I said going continuing on with what my Dad had told me to say earlier.

"Oh we I feel sorry for him." Cami sadly said which made me guilty again for lying to her

After lunch Cami, my Dad, my Mom, and I were walking to our next classes when Ariana walked in front of us.

"Hey Run-ass-may have you heard all those crazy rumors?" Ariana asked with a laugh

"Yes I have Whore-riana." I spat back

"I've heard so many of them."

"When you say heard do you mean started?"

"Yes you know me so well." She grinned with an evil glint in her eye. I limped up to her so we were only two feet apart and I lounged at her… well almost lounged at her but my Dad pulled me back.

"Nessie don't." He warned

"I still have one good leg and one good arm." I hissed while trying to kick her.

"You could get hurt Nessie." I let out a loud burst of laughter.

"I could still beat her with one leg and one arm." I yelled loudly starting to attract a crowd. I heard Uncle Em chanting 'fight, fight, fight' and Aunt Rose smack him and hiss 'you idiot'.

"Do you want another detention Renesmee?" That stopped me cold in my tracks. I already had one Saturday morning detention with that asshole why make it two with her.

"Fine" I shouted "I won't beat her up……today." The crowd was breaking apart because there was no fight so I took Cami's arm and dragged her to our next class……gym. I loved gym and sports but this teacher sucked. Mr. Lopbell the gym teacher yelled at everyone about everything and how bad they are at it. How they walked to how they talked to how long they took to change. At least with my broken bones I wouldn't have to listen to him. I walked into the gym and said bye to Cami when she went to the locker rooms. I went and sat on the bleachers while everyone else changed. A red head tall guy came out first, saw me alone, and ran over.

"Hey Nessie I'm Joey. I sorry about your injury and I heard that you and your boyfriend broke up so do you want to go out."

"No I do NOT want to go out with you! Me and Jacob are still dating he just isn't here today, ok! All the rumors are lies so go away because now I'm pissed!" I spat at him in a loud voice and he backed away. By now everyone was done changing and they were looking at me. Cami ran over to where I was fuming.

"You ok Nessie?" She asked

"Yeah just hate those stupid rumors." I muttered

"Cami get over here right NOW!" Mr. Lopbell hollered

"OK" she yelled back than said bye to me and ran over to where the class was waiting.

I was so tired I hadn't gotten any sleep last night because I kept waking up and crying over my dreams. I started drifting to sleep using the footsteps as a rhythm while they ran their laps. Soon I was sleeping and dreaming.

_Jacob and I were kissing in that clearing after he helped we __escape. I thought he was gonna ask me to marry him when he was really itching his foot. I tackled him and we were kissing again. A throat cleared and we turned around. Uncle Em was there holding in a lau-_

"WAKE UP!" Mr. Lopbell yelled in my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I freaked out and screamed bloody murder.

"No sleeping in my class." He ordered

I was still tired and cranky and I woke up on the wrong side of the bleacher. You don't scream to wake someone up. So I snapped and I lost it.

"What do you want me to watch you yell and scream at kids because they aren't breathing the right way? I didn't get any rest last night because of the pain in my arm and leg." Half of that was the truth the other half a lie. "There is nothing else to do in gym when you are HURT! Excuse me for sleeping in the least important class at the moment. I couldn't rest in other classes because I want to get an education. If you are injured in gym then you can not learn anything so back up and leave me alone!" I shouted at him while everyone starred at me eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Go to the principal's office and you have a detention tomorrow after school with me. Go now!" He shrieked

"Fine" I growled and limped away as quickly as I could.

* * *

Emmett

After Nessie had almost attacked that annoying girl what's her name…I thought a little then I remembered it was Ariana, me and Rose decided to skip class to go make out in the gym closet that stored all the equipment. We had found out on the first day that nobody ever used it between lunches so that's where we went.

"Let's go babe." I whispered sweetly in her ear

"Lead the way." Rose said to me grinning I knew she was overjoyed to get out of class since school was just so boring. It got that way after going to the same classes for hundreds of years.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gym, opened the door to the storage and closed the door behind us with my foot because we were already started to make out. After a couple of minutes we heard Nessie and the gym teacher shouting at each other.

"WAKE UP!" Mr. Lopbell yelled at Nessie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard Nessie freak out and scream bloody murder.

"No sleeping in my class." He ordered

"What do you want me to watch you yell and scream at kids because they aren't breathing the right way? I didn't get any rest last night because of the pain in my arm and leg. There is nothing else to do in gym when you are HURT! Excuse me for sleeping in the least important class at the moment. I couldn't rest in other classes because I want to get an education. If you are injured in gym then you can not learn anything so back up and leave me alone!" We heard Nessie shout at him.

"Go to the principal's office and you have a detention tomorrow after school with me. Go now!" He shrieked

"Fine" We heard her growl and limp away.

After a few minutes we thought the coast was clear so we went back to making out but as we did we knocked over a rack of basketballs making the gym teacher who was close by open the door and catch us in each others arms lips locked together on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING SKIPPING CLASS AND MAKING OUT ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!?" Mr. Lopbell yelled at us as we reluctantly broke apart.

"DETENTION BOTH OF YOU AFTER SCHOOL TOMORROW WITH ME AND YOUR SISTER WILL BE JOINING YOU. NOW BOTH OF YOU GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" Mr. Lopbell screamed then muttering "what's wrong with this family?" as he walked away shaking his head in disgust.

* * *

Renesmee

I was once again waiting for my doom 'joy' even more joyful was that my dad was going to kill me when I got home. Then I saw Uncle Em and Aunt Rose walking towards me and thought great dad probably already found out and sent them to yell at me no wonder our yelling was pretty loud they could probably hear all over the school.

"Hi guys. What brings you here?" I asked nervously holding my breath and waiting for the yelling to come

"Oh me and Rose were caught making out in the gym storage room by Mr. Lopbell." Uncle Emmett said with a wide grin on his face

"Oh…okay." I said letting out a sigh yes dad still hadn't found out

Then after a few seconds I realized something "Wait did you hear why I'm in detention?" I asked Uncle Em

"Yeah you yelled at him because he woke you up because you were sleeping in his class." Uncle Em replied with a laugh

"So when are you guy's detention?" I asked

"Tomorrow with you!" Aunt Rose said

"Wait both of you?"

"Of course both of us." Uncle Em stated

I didn't know if having Uncle Emmett with me would be a good thing or a bad thing. He would probably get us in even more trouble so right now it is a very bad thing.

* * *

A/N- Check out the poll on my profile and the pictures on my profile and of course **REVIEW!!!! **I have only gotten nine not including my sisters so before I write more I would like at lest a total of 20 reviews that is only nine reviews so please, please review!! That will be easy to do if everyone just pushes the button and types what they think of the story. Also if you do the contest you could get more of the story like a bonus and fast updates like we do now.

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

HELLO PEOPLE!!!! This is Hatake Nyra YAY anyways here is the **contest **information again. The contest is who can guess what Cami is. As you noticed Cami isn't normal…if you haven't then reread the story. The people who guess correctly will get their name mentioned in the story and **get a bonus chapter that will not be added in the story ***gasp*. Clues are in the story author's notes and even in my sister's profile (twilightsagafan28). So reread the story read the A/N, and read the profile (it will make you laugh and have a clues hidden deep deep in there) Review your guess and review the story happy guessing! :) :) OH and don't forget the poll! GOODBYE~ Which reminds me don't just randomly put hi as a review they have to be a real review for us to count them as one. Remember all we need is 20 comments all together to post the next chapter guessing does not count as a review unless you review the story with it. Well that is all just press the green button. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO THEY HAVE COOKIES~ Don't forget to check out the pictures and poll that is all GOODBYE~


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Finger 1= Thumb

Finger 2= Pointer

Finger 3= Middle

Finger 4= Ring

Finger 5= Pinky

Finger 6= Thumb on other hand

Finger 7= Pointer on other hand

Finger 8= Middle on other hand

Finger 9= Ring on other hand

Finger 10= Pinky on other hand

* * *

Finger 2- Just please push the green button

Finger 4- We just want to press the review button for once

Finger 7- If you just let us press the button than we can keep reading this great story

Finger 5- We like scrolling through this story and we want to keep reading new chapters

Finger 1- Review the story so we can read more and scroll more

Finger 8- We also want to press letters like G-R-E-A-T S-T-O-R-Y

Finger 10- Please for us

Fingers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 - Please for us and the authors just press the button and review

Finger 9- You know they won't update until they get 20 reviews

Finger 6- It isn't that hard for you we are the ones pushing the button we're just attached to your hand

Finger 3- It'll be easy

Finger 2- I heard that she will not update until she gets 20 reviews you know it also

Finger 10- There also is a contest so we can guess and review

Finger 8- Do that, do the poll, and see the pictures on her profile

Finger 3- Don't you like updates every day it has been 2 or 3 and we haven't seen any new chapters

Finger 9- You know you want to

Finger 1- If you just review every chapter she can update in a day she already has all the ideas

Finger 7- We are almost there they only need a couple more so just review the story

Finger 5- Please tell brain to let us press the button

Finger 6- It is a pretty button

Finger 4- It won't take that long just a minute or a little longer

Finger 10- Pretty please with hand sanitizer and lotion on top

Finger 5- We do everything for you just let us do this one thing

Finger 2- Yeah we pick up things, text, write, e-mail, type, scratch, point, and so much more

Finger 9- Like tap, massage, spread, touch, feel, rub, hold, open, close, flip, and clean

Finger 3- Give us a break and for our break we would like permission to press the button and review

Finger 8- We would also like to try out the poll

Finger 10- It would be so fun to push the button, review, and vote on the poll

Finger 5- I mean seriously just let us I mean we even let you put paint on us

Finger 6- The paint is cute and all but it kind of gets annoying and burns our eyes

Finger 10- It makes us look super preppy sometimes and other times it makes us look Goth

Brain- Oh just let them

You- But I don't-

Brain- Too late I gave them permission

You- I didn't say you could

Brain- Too bad I am the boss

You- No Brain listen to me I said n-

Brain- You're too late they are already moving

*Fingers move towards the mouse, scroll till they find the review button, click it, type reviews, click add to favorites and story alerts, hit submit, exits out of box, goes to profile, goes to the poll, and votes.*

Fingers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10- Yeah that was so much fun let's do it for every chapter


	7. Phone Calls

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 6- Phone Calls

Renesmee

"I am very disappointed in the Cullen family." Mrs. Vites droned on as I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. From the minute we walked into her office she started complaining on how disappointed she was and how upset she was in my family. She even started talking about how she knows being a new student is difficult and frustrating.

"Now let's get to the point. What did you do and why?" Mrs. Vites asked while I choked back laughter. She was going on and on about what we did when she didn't even know what we did. I looked at the clock on the wall it had already been twenty minutes of her scolding us.

"Um…I fell asleep in class and yelled at the gym teacher a little." I mumbled after coughing to cover the laugh

"I see and what did you two do?" Mrs. Vites said while turning her head to face Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"We skipped class and we were making out in a closet." Uncle Em announced happily and Aunt Rose slapped him without getting noticed by the principal. She wasn't a very observant person if you ask me.

"You two should know the rules. There are no public displays of affection, no PDA is allowed." Mrs. Vites sighed and took a couple deep breaths.

"It wasn't very public because we were in a closet with a closed door so it was private." Uncle Em said matter-of-factly and again Aunt Rose slapped him unnoticed by Mrs. Vites.

"Emmett and Rosalie couldn't you have waited till you got home to do that?" Mrs. Vites demanded

"Well I guess but what's the fun in that?" Uncle Emmett answered

"Ok so you rather get in trouble than wait a couple of hours."

"Yup it adds to the excitement and fun."

Aunt Rose interrupted before either of them could say more. "What he is saying is the rules say no public affection. We weren't in public." Aunt Rose said emphasizing the word public while blinking her eyes and smiling. She was clearly dazzling Mrs. Vites to weasel her way out of trouble. "So we should only get that one detention for skipping class right."

Mrs. Vites was stunned and took a while to respond. "I guess your right." She murmured

"How did you do that?" I whispered so that only Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett could hear me.

"It is easy just blink and use an alluring voice. Try it out on her." Aunt Rose whispered back at the same level.

"Mrs. Vites I was sleeping in class because I didn't get any sleep last night with the pain in my leg and arm. I was in gym and I couldn't do anything so I fell asleep." I used the same voice as Aunt Rose and blinked my eyes. It worked she was dazed again after a while Uncle Emmett cleared his throat and she blinked back into reality.

"I believe you only get that one detention and your Saturday detention." Mrs. Vites mumbled quietly

"So are you calling our parents?" Aunt Rose asked

"No I want you guys to tell them what happened and have them call me afterwards. Tell your father or mother to call me at the school. You may go home now the bell will ring in a few minutes."

"Ok" we all said than left her office without a second glance.

"Nice work Nessie we probably would of gotten three extra detentions if we didn't do something." Aunt Rose said too fast for humans to catch, well whole humans not just half.

"It is just really weird that she was dazzled by us. It wouldn't of been creepy if it was Uncle Em or my Dad……wait yes it would of, just less strange." I breathed out quickly and quietly

The bell rang and students started pouring out of classrooms quickly crowding the halls. I followed Uncle Em and Aunt Rose to the parking lot. Everyone made a path for us, I guess from being beautiful and me being injured. At the parking lot they stopped and turned around.

"Do you want to ride with us today Nessie?" Uncle Emmett asked

"Yes I don't want to face Edward yet." I used my Dad's name since people were listening to us and staring wide eyed.

"Ok" they said and Uncle Emmett lifted me into the backseat. We drove out of school and got home in a matter of minutes. Uncle Em parked the Range Rover, jumped out of the car, helped me out, and carried me into the house laying me gently on the couch. Aunt Rose walked in after me and flopped down on the couch with me while Uncle Em sat in the armchair.

"Why isn't anyone else home yet?" I wondered aloud

"Their classes got held up so we have about ten minutes to ourselves." Aunt Rose answered

"What about Grandma Esme?"

"She is out hunting."

"Ok so when should we tell Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle?"

"We could call them now and tell Edward and Bella later." Aunt Rose said

"Fine but you tell Grandma and Grandpa since I have to tell my Mom and Dad."

"Ok give me a phone." I handed Aunt Rose a cordless home phone and she dialed Grandpa Carlisle's cell phone number.

"Hey guys what's up how was school" I heard Grandpa Carlisle say on the other side of the phone

"Fine…except you have to call the school bye." Aunt Rose said quickly then hung up

I started to crack up laughing while saying "What…haha…are…haha…you afraid of…haha…Grandpa Carlisle…hahaha. You should…hahaha…be afraid of…hahaha…my Dad not him"

"No I just didn't want him humiliating himself by yelling at us over the phone. That would cause a huge scene." Aunt Rose said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now it's your turn." Aunt Rose said with an evil smile

"Um can I just do the same thing as you and just hang up when-" I started to say but was interrupted by Uncle Em who had the same evil smile on as his wife.

"No you have to go through all the screaming and yelling. We don't want to be in the same house as Edward when he hasn't vented yet. Did you know the last time he got mad at one of us and didn't get to vent he almost destroyed all of our rooms? Thank god Jazz was there to calm him down."

"Really is that true?" I asked a little scared of my Dad at the moment

"Nope I just want to hear Edward yelling at you on the phone." Uncle Em said while receiving a slap on the head from Aunt Rose while she called him an idiot "What you know you want to hear him yelling at her too." Uncle Em said rubbing his head before Aunt Rose hit his head again saying "Shut up stupid."

"Fine but if I go deaf because of Dad's yelling I'm going to blame everything on you." I said picking up the phone and called my Dad.

"Hello."

"Hi Daddy you know I love you right. You know you looked great today-" I got cut off by my Dad

"What did you do?" Dad said with a sigh

"Nothing much just the usual I went to class, then went to Gym, fell asleep, yelled at the teacher for waking me up, went to the principles office, and got detention." I said as quickly as I could

"YOU GOT DETENTION AGAIN!"

"Hey don't just yell at me Aunt Rose and Uncle Em got detention too."

"What did they do?" Dad half scream half asked

"They were caught making out in the Gym storage room."

"Put me on speaker phone so I can yell at them even though I know they can hear what I'm saying right now."

I put the phone on speaker and put it on the table in the center of where we were sitting

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS GET CAUGHT AGAIN WHAT IS THIS THE 117TH TIME. YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE ON MY DAUGHTER."

"Hey at least we didn't get arrested this time." Uncle Em said

"I DON'T CARE THE ISSUE IS THAT YOU GUYS GOT DETENTION."

"Well I am just saying it wasn't that bad this time. If we didn't get arrested so we were not doing anything that bad…yet."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR NOT GETTING ARRESTED?" Dad said sarcastically

"Oh yes that would be cool." Uncle Em squealed like a little girl and received a slap from Aunt Rose.

"I'll be home in six minutes so can you handle not getting in trouble for six minutes?"

"Yes" we all mumbled and he hung up.

"That stupid gym teacher is getting us in so much trouble. We need……REVENGE!" Aunt Rose said

"Revenge" Uncle Em and I whispered

"Ok the revenge will start at detention tomorrow and keep your thoughts blocked from Edward." Aunt Rose explained

"What about Aunt Alice?"

"We will make sure she keeps quiet and she loves good pay back. She will keep her thoughts blocked also." Aunt Rose answered

"Are you ready for revenge?" Uncle Em asked

"Ready!" Aunt rose and I hissed. I was so ready to get back at Mr. Lopbell.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long to post first we didn't have 20 reviews then fanfic wasn't working, and we still need more reviews. I did all of this except most of the phone calls. Review, do poll, and see pics. (I have a new pic of me :) ) Review please!!!!!!!!! By the way you didn't get 20 reviews but since it wasn't working I'll give the chapter to you!!!!!!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello Hatake Nyra here. See it wasn't that bad to give us a total of 20 reviews it didn't kill you right. Anyways sorry about the kinda short chapter but we wanted to end it there so…yeah. So review or we might go on strike again.


	8. Detention Part 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 7- Detention Part 1: The Beginning

Renesmee

Grandpa Carlisle stormed into the house looking furious.

"I just got off the phone with the principal of your school." Grandpa Carlisle hissed

"And what did you talk about?" Uncle Em asked

"I just had a discussion on how badly behaved my children are."

"Sorry" Aunt Rose Uncle Emmett and I all sighed. Grandpa Carlisle started to yell when Dad and the rest of my family walked into the house. Dad was about to start screaming but he saw Grandpa Carlisle doing that so they all sat down on the other couches.

"That is it guys there will be a new set of rules for school that all of you have to follow." Grandpa Carlisle concluded

"But-" we all complained but we were cut off.

"The new rules are going to be acknowledged and followed."

"Ok" we all mumbled

"First rule only applies to Nessie, no sleeping in class. No skipping class at all for any reason unless I say so. No talking back to teachers even if you are smarter and right. No fighting unless someone is about to kill you than you may fight back. No dazzling teachers to get out of trouble. No public displays of affection including kissing. You may hug but just to say hi or whatever and no doing things that can get you detention, suspended, or expelled."

"Gosh Grandpa Carlisle why didn't you just say no doing things that can get you detention, suspended, or expelled instead of wasting time saying everything else?" I asked sarcastically

"I don't know I guess I could of but that makes the list seem short."

"Fine whatever now school will never be fun." I complained and Uncle Em moaned. He had finally processed that he couldn't kiss Aunt Rose.

"Alright I do not want anymore detentions. Go do your homework or something I need to go back to work. I will see you later." Grandpa Carlisle said and headed out the door.

Everybody started drifting off to entertain themselves. Only Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, and I remained. My Dad didn't even yell at me probably because I was already punished.

Aunt Alice grabbed a pad of paper and gave everyone else pads also. We were going to write about the plan instead of risking anyone hearing it.

_I love your plan it is going to be hilarious._ Aunt Alice wrote

_Don't worry I will keep it a secret._

_Ok so you know what the plan is. _I wrote quickly

_Yes and I will try to help the best I can but it will be hard since I don't have detention._

_I can't wait for revenge on that idiot. He cut me and Emmett short._

_He got me another detention and I am a cripple. He is sending a poor, injured, innocent, little girl to detention._

_Remember block your thoughts if Edward catches us he will stop the plan._ Aunt Rose scribbled and grabbed all of our paper. She crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it in the fireplace's fire watching it quickly burn.

We sat there and made plans by mouthing our ideas to each other. We laughed so hard and we were even rolling on the floor laughing at times. This was gonna be so much fun. I was ready for a nice serving of payback.

* * *

The time had finally arrived for us to begin our evil but brilliant plan. The day had passed in a blur and I wasn't even paying attention in class. The whole day Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Em, and I were singing in our heads a Carrie Underwood song to keep our plans a secret. Even now I was singing it because my Dad was walking me to detention to make sure I didn't do any stupid to get me in another detention or skip detention. What a paranoid vampire father.

'And he don't know. That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.' I repeatedly sang in my head. Uncle Emmett chose that song not only because it was a perfect revenge song but because it also annoyed the hell out of my dad who wasn't a great fan of Carrie Underwood.

"Would you please stop signing that song that's all I've been hearing from you guys all day." Dad hissed as he gave me, Uncle Em, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice, who was going to hide in the school to help us, angry glares

"What you don't like that song but it's my _favorite_." Uncle Emmett said stretching the favorite. Then he started to jump up and down and sing out loud which made people who were still leaving the school look at him funny. I mean think about it a buff tall guy singing a Carrie Underwood song next thing you know he'll be singing 'I'm every woman' by Chaka Khan. Dad gagged then turned around and ran out of the school but not before he punched Uncle Em. Wow way to overreact Dad. A few seconds later we had arrived at detention. We had gone over the plan again telling Aunt Alice to hide so we could find her easily. We walked in, took our seats and sat down in a group turning our chairs to face each other. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

"Alright time to take roll, please say here when I call your name. First let's start with the usual kids. Ok Janet where are you?" Mr. Lopbell grunted

"Here" Janet said waving her hand and looking bored.

"Julianne haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Here Mr. Lopbell" Julianne claimed in the same bored voice as Janet.

"Scott did you enjoy class or did you skip again?"

"Here at least I don't skip detention." Scott muttered not even looking up from his desk.

"Gregg did you like missing that pop quiz?"

"I'm here and yes I did. I got an extra day to study even if I get points taken off my score." Gregg had said the most of any of the students.

"Peter I haven't seen you since last year. So did your first day go well but not your second day?"

"It went fine." Peter announced quietly

"Madison how is life treating you?"

"Fine just fine" she said with a fake smile than mumbled 'till I got you for detention' under her breath.

"Hey Alan did you enjoy your summer terrorizing children?"

"Yes Mr. Lopbell my summer was fantastic." Alan said than winked at me. I almost barfed if I could.

"Now we have some new comers. Let's not make a habit of coming here. Ok Emmett Cullen."

"Here" Uncle Emmett squealed. He was so exited to get back at Mr. Lopbell he forgot to stay cool. Aunt Rose kicked him so he shut up and started to pout.

"Reen-ez-mey Cullen" Mr. Lopbell sneered messing up my name and glaring at me and my family.

"It is pronounced Ru-nez-may." I spat and glared back at him causing him to look away.

"Rosalie Cullen"

"Here" Aunt Rose answered with an award winning smile.

"Ok I will be in the teacher's lounge. Do not leave this room and behave." Mr. Lopbell commanded exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

"If you're dating than why do you all have the same last name?" Janet asked a couple minutes after Mr. Lopbell left.

"We all kept the last name Cullen except for Jacob. He kept the last name Black." Aunt Rose replied with a smile that made the girl jealous. I winced when she said the name Jacob but held back tears. I couldn't cry here in front of these trouble making humans.

"Oh" Janet responded and turned around to avoid Aunt Rose's gaze. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em got up and quietly left the room. The plan would be starting as soon as they got back.

"Where are they going?" Madison demanded after they had already left.

"There finishing up what they started." I told her

"Um…ok" she stammered not getting what they were doing. Three minutes of silence later, well there was no talking but I could hear their heart beats, the door swung open. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Mr. Lopbell were standing in the doorway. Mr. Lopbell looked like an angry bull, Aunt Rose looked mad because he stopped them again, and Uncle Em looked depressed.

"You two do not leave this room again." Mr. Lopbell hissed and slammed the door. As soon a he left I started laughing and I fell out of my chair holding my sides.

"You…haha…got caught…haha…again." I started gasping for air and finally controlled my laughter. Everyone was staring at us especially me. I winked at Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. It was time to start our hilarious plan.

"I am so bored." Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and I moaned holding in laughter.

"Ok I know what we can do. We have to tell each other our name and why we got sent to detention." Aunt Rose squealed feigning excitement

"I'll start my name is Scott I skipped class and hid in the bathroom."

"I'm Janet and I was texting during class."

"I am Madison and I stole some kid's homework."

"My name is Gregg and I pulled the fire alarm to postpone a pop quiz."

"I'm Julianne I passed notes and cheated on some assignment."

"I am Peter and I was bullying some freshman geeks."

"I am Alan but everyone should know that and I stole a dude's gym clothes."

"My name is Nessie and I fell asleep in class then yelled at Mr. Lopbell."

"Oh is that the screaming I heard yesterday?" Gregg asked

"Yes" I answered sheepishly

Everyone was staring at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose waiting for them to tell what they did. Uncle Em was about to say but he got slapped and Aunt Rose started talking instead.

"I don't want you guys to know so I won't tell you. Only people I care about know."

"But we told what we did." Julianne complained

"I don't care that was your choice not mine so to bad."

"I'm bored again" I stated

"I know let's play truth or dare." Uncle Em said and started clapping his hands like a five year old girl.

"Ok" everyone agreed.

Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and I had video cameras. We also had some hidden in our earrings, rings, shoes, etc. Aunt Alice had extras that she would hand out when needed.

"I'll go first…Scott truth or dare?" I said bouncing with excitement on the inside.

"Dare" Scott replied

"I dare you to go to ask Mr. Lopbell to go to the bathroom, while he's watching you have to run to the girl's bathroom, stay in there for six minutes, run up to Mr. Lopbell, and say thanks." I told him his face fell as I finished. He should be happy this was a very easy dare compared to the other dares us Cullens have done.

* * *

Scott

"Hell no I'm not going in the girl's bathroom." I said

"Why are you scared?" the buff guy said. I think he was named Emmett.

"No I'm not scared I just don't want to go in the girl's bathroom." I said

"Fine then just go already." The hot girl with the name of Rosalie said. Man she is fine too bad she's dating the buff guy Emmett

"No"

"Is he refusing the dare?" Emmett asked

"I think he is." Rosalie replied

"Then off with the clothes, off with the clothes, off with the clothes." The girl named Nessie chanted

"What?!" I asked surprised

"Oh I forgot to tell you if you refuse a dare you have to strip." Emmett said

"You didn't say anything about that!" I exclaimed

"Well usually we don't have to say that rule because when the Cullens play we never refuse the dare so maybe that's why I forgot to say it." Emmett replied

I don't want to strip that's just weird so I said "Fine I'll do it…wish me luck." I mumbled the last words. I looked back and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie smiling and waving at me.

"Have fun!" I heard Emmett call

I walked to the teachers lounge and knocked on the door this is going to be so embarrassing.

* * *

Emmett

After the boy named Scott left me, Rose, and Nessie left the room followed by the other student to find a good place to watch the action.

"Perky Pixy get in the bathroom our first victim is coming. Is the camera ready and hidden?" I whispered in the walkie talkie Alice had given each of us.

"Yes Grizzly Bear the camera is ready and hidden so no human can see or find it." Alice replied back also in a whisper.

"Good" I breathed then watched as Scott knocked on the door of the teachers lounge.

* * *

Scott

"What do you want why aren't you in the detention room with the others?" Mr. Lopbell yelled angrily at me.

"Um…well the thing is I need to go to the bathroom." I stammered

"Well then go already and I'll be watching you so don't try anything funny." Mr. Lopbell

I began to make my way to the bathroom I turned around hoping that Mr. Lopbell wasn't watching but he was leaning against the door watching my every move. This is going to be so embarrassing I told myself again as I went directly into the girls bathroom.

"Hey Scott that's the girl's bathroom Scott, SCOTT." I heard Mr. Lopbell yell but I ignored him and walked into the girl's bathroom. I looked at my watch it was 3:00 and I needed to be here for six minutes. This would be the longest six minutes of my life.

"GET OUT OF HERE! WHY ARE YOU IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!" I turned around and saw a short girl with black spiky hair coming at me with a purse. She started hitting me with it and put lots of force behind it.

"OW! OW! OW!" I screamed

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She shrieked continuing to hit me as I ran out of the bathroom.

I ran into the room, collapsed on ground, and checked myself over. I had bruises where that freakishly strong girl hit me. Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie were laughing and rolling around.

"It wasn't that funny." I mumbled

"Yes it…haha…was." Emmett roared still laughing his ass off.

This was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. Thank god no one video taped it. Now it was time to get some payback.

"Um let's see…Madison truth or dare?"

"Truth" Madison answered

* * *

Madison

"When we were going out did you ever cheat on me?" Scott asked me

"No" I lied my heart beating faster and faster as I chanted to myself please believe me please believe me.

"LIER!" Emmett shouted the second I said no crap how did he know!

"How did you know?!" I asked surprised then immediately covered my mouth mentally slapping myself.

"Ha you just admitted it." Emmett said laughing pointing a finger at me. I don't care how gorgeous he is I hate him.

"Who?" I heard somebody say and I looked to see it was Scott asking the question.

"I don't have to answer that. It's not ask as many question as you want." I bluntly said

"Well the rules say if you lie the person gets to ask as many questions as they want." Emmett said I'm really starting to hate him more.

"You never said that it's not fair!" I exclaimed

"Well in my family we usually just play Dare or Dare so I forgot to tell you that particular rule also." Emmett told me in a matter of fact voice. Wow their family is starting to sound really weird.

"Fine" I said in a huff then looked at Scott and said "Who you ask? Well it was Alan you happy Alan the boy you are sitting next to right now." As I said that I saw Alan with a smirk on his face while Scott's face turned angry.

"You cheated on me with that." Scott growled

"Yes"

"You tramp."

I was about to say how sorry I was when he jumped on Alan. Before either of them could get a punch in Emmett had already separated them.

"No fighting or Mr. Lopbell will come in. If we weren't in detention then I would have been happily watching." Emmett commanded

"Janet pick your poison…truth or dare?" I said

* * *

Janet

"Truth" I whispered really afraid.

"Have you ever asked out a girl?" Madison asked

"No" I responded

"Ok"

That was easy now who should I pick?

"Nessie truth or dare?"

* * *

Renesmee

"Dare I am not a wimp." I answered smugly

"I dare you to pants Mr. Lopbell." Janet stated

"Ok but I need to do something first." This would be the easiest dare ever.

"How will we know you pantsed him?" Madison asked

"Listen for a scream." I told her and smiled my evil smile.

I took out my walkie talkie and called Aunt Alice. "Perky Pixy I need black clothes to disguise myself and you to help me run after I am done."

"Ok Loach Ness Monster meet me in the bathroom."

I went to the bathroom and saw Aunt Alice waiting for me with a pile of clothes. She pulled my hair in to a ponytail, put a black ski mask on me, put a black dress on me that would have been perfect for a club, put black sneakers and black gloves on me. She handed me a pair of earrings with mini video cameras in them.

"You are ready. I'll be right outside the door to carry you to the bathroom to change back then I'll take you to the classroom in a matter of seconds." Aunt Alice whispered and I nodded. I walked into the teacher's lounge while Aunt Alice hid nearby. I strolled in, pantsed him, saw the ducks all over his underwear, I felt a cold hand grab me and pull me over her shoulder. I was in the bathroom already changed when I heard the scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I started cracking up laughing but stopped because I needed to get back to detention.

"Did you get it on tape?" Aunt Alice asked me

"Yes" I answered giving her the earrings and she ran me back into the classroom before Mr. Lopbell even left the teacher's lounge. Everyone was laughing and I joined in with them.

"Remember to play dumb." I gasped "He will be coming in soon so compose yourself."

Everyone got back in their seats and put a bored look on their faces. Uncle Emmett even laid his head on his desk and pretended to be sleeping. Just as Mr. Lopbell waddled in. Yes waddled because he still had his pants down showing his ducky boxers. Before he said anything we started to laugh and point at his pants Uncle Emmett 'woke up' to see why we were laughing then saw Mr. Lopbell and joined us laughing his head off. Mr. Lopbell looked down and seeing he still was just in boxers he looked embarrassed and pulled up his pants with much difficulty. When they were finally up he glared at us and we stopped laughing.

"WHO IS THE ONE RESPONIBLE FOR THIS?!" Mr. Lopbell roared

"Not me I was in here the whole time." Madison said

"I have a broken arm and leg how could I have done that and get away in time." I said with an innocent look on my face.

"I was sleeping." Uncle Emmett sleepily mumbled with a yawn to add to the charade.

"What? Oh I was doing my hair the whole time." Aunt Rose said still doing her hair while looking at a hand held mirror she had brought

"I was counting the ceiling tiles did you know there are 80 of them give or take a few." Gregg said

I looked up at the ceiling and did a quick count there was 80 ceiling tiles! How many times has he been in here?

"I was counting how many bruises I had." Scott muttered looking extremely mad.

I held in my laughter. Aunt Alice did a good job she even put bricks in that purse I'm amazed she didn't kill him.

"I was thinking about getting a new girlfriend." Alan announced giving me a wink I once again felt like I was going to throw up.

"I was painting my nails." Janet said showing her hands already painted pink with the nail polish bottle on the table.

The nail were already dried she had probably done them the night before but Mr. Lopbell didn't know the difference.

"I was doodling." Julianne held up a filled page of doodles that she had pulled from her backpack when he wasn't looking.

"I was daydreaming." Peter said

Mr. Lopbell glared at us again but then seeing that none of us going to fess up left.

"Wait there is still more." I happily chimed then took out my walkie talkie and said "Perky Pixy you're on."

* * *

A/N-This is a super long chapter yay. This is the second chapter we are uploading!!!! Love the cliff hanger??? I do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is your reward for having to wait so long for a chapter!!!!!! Fan fic isn't letting me upload so I'm sorry for the wait!!!!!!! Do the poll and see the pics I might add more later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE OR WE MIGHT GO ON STRIKE AGAIN AND THAT'S NO FUN!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello again this is Hatake Nyra. We decided to break up the detention into two parts because this chapter is really long. It is 8 pages on word which is the longest which we now think is officially our longest chapter. So how did you like the chapter good huh? If you don't want us to go on strike again then REWIEW! Don't forget to vote with the poll in my sister's profile. GOODBYE~


	9. Detention Part 2: Double Dare

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

Chapter 8- Detention Part 2: Double Dare

Alice

I'm hiding outside the teacher's lounge waiting for my cue.

I have a black outfit similar to what Renesmee was wearing before but I was wearing black boots instead of sneakers. I am also wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirred tube top. I have a camera in my boots, earrings, headband, ring, and necklace to get all angles of what I am about to do. I have a mini video camera on the door and the potted plants in the teacher's lounge. I gave Nessie, Emmett, and Rose cameras located in their clothes and accessories. I have cameras hidden all over the school so we can get footage of any prank pulled.

Mr. Lopbell walked by without noticing me and slipped into the room.

"Perky Pixy you're on." Nessie voice came through the walkie talkie in a whisper. I slowly tiptoed into the teacher's lounge even though I didn't need to and stopped right behind Mr. Lopbell. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee and muttering 'stupid kids saw my underwear.'

I pulled down his pants, ran backwards out of the room, ran at vampire speed into the detention room, and hid under the teacher's desk that was located at the far corner of the room. Nobody saw me except for Nessie, Emmett, and Rose. I had a perfect view of the door so when Mr. Lopbell came in I could video tape the action.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Lopbell screamed and everyone started cracking up laughing.

"Stop laughing he is going to be coming in soon." Nessie commanded

Mr. Lopbell yanked the door open and stomped into the room. I was so glad I was getting footage of this.

"I KNOW ONE OF YOU DID THIS!" Mr. Lopbell accused

"How could we of done it you left like two minutes ago." Nessie said innocently blinking her eyes and smiling.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I KNOW ONE OF YOU DID IT."

"How that isn't possible?" Emmett exclaimed and than muttered 'if you are human.'

"I DON'T CARE HOW THEY DID IT I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT."

"Maybe your pants are too big and you need a belt." Rose stated and flipped her hair back making Mr. Lopbell step back slightly dazed.

"Um…ok I am sorry I disturbed you." Mr. Lopbell stammered then half walked half ran out of the room. The room erupted into laughter and again Nessie quieted them down.

"There is still more." Renesmee told the other students and grabbed her walkie talkie looking at the desk I was hiding under.

"Perky Pixy keep on going."

"I'm on it Loach Ness Monster."

I sprinted out of the room and back into the teacher's lounge. Mr. Lopbell was sitting at a table drinking coffee with his back to me. I needed him to stand up so I could pants him again. I ran over at vampire speed, took his coffee, and threw it against the wall causing the mug to break. Coffee sprayed all over him and he jumped up the coffee being very hot against his skin.

"Shit. How did that happen?" Mr. Lopbell cursed

I got out of my hiding spot, yanked down his pants, and went to the same hiding spot in the classroom as before. I heard the blood curling scream right as I slid safely behind the desk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard the loud footsteps before anyone could start laughing. They were so loud that even the humans heard them and didn't dare let a giggle escape their lips.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS DOING THIS?"

"What? You literally left a minute ago." Emmett asked acting completely dumbfounded.

"Never mind just don't let it happen again." Mr. Lopbell said trying to sound like he knew one of them was doing it. He was trying really hard to sound tough and scare them but it didn't work.

"Seriously how are you doing that?" One of the girls asked

"We know people." Rose simply stated

I quickly crept out of the room and once again went into the teacher's lounge where Mr. Lopbell had a new mug of coffee on the table. He was on the floor picking up glass from the broken mug. He got up and reached for a towel to clean up the coffee. Before he could I had already pantsed him and I was under the desk waiting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His shrieking grew louder and louder until he stormed into the room still yelling. Finally he stopped and glared at everyone.

"STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING. JUST STOP IT." Mr. Lopbell commanded

"Would you please tell us what you keep yelling at us for?" Rose said calmly

Before he could reply I ran out of my hiding place, tugged down his pants, and ran back. No one saw me except for Renesmee, Rose, and Emmett who were covering their mouths to stop from falling out of their chairs laughing. Mr. Lopbell stared wide eyed then ran out of the room yelling and crying ghost. I heard the teacher's lounge door slam shut and someone cry. The laughing began and people fell out of their seats. I aimed my ring camera at them but it wouldn't be focused since I was laughing silently and shaking all over.

"How…haha…did you…haha…do that?" The same girl as before asked

"Magic" Emmett joked doing jazz fingers in front of his face.

"No actually like I said before we know people." Rose answered and started laughing again.

* * *

Renesmee

"Okay…haha…Alan truth our dare?" I choked out

I wanted to get revenge on that boy for trying to act like I was going to be his next girlfriend. Sure in his dreams.

* * *

Alan

I didn't want to sound like a wimp in front of the hottie I wanted to be in bed with.

"Dare babe" I responded smirking as I saw the hottie looking as she was about to throw up. Then an evil glint crossed her eye. Now I'm scared.

"I dare you to let Emmett hang you by the foot from the highest fan in the school then when we get Mr. Lopbell and tell him that you tried to hang yourself but failed. Then you have to cry 'it's because I have no friends.'" The hot devil said with an evil smirk on her face. This dare would have been impossible in any other school but we don't have air conditioning because this is an old crappy school we have fans.

"Wha-" I began to cry out but got interrupted as the buff guy picked me up by the foot and looked at me.

"Are you refusing a dare? Do you want to strip?" the buff guy asked while I was upside down

I shook my head, the buff guy smiled and the blond girl handed him thick rope which he hung around his shoulder. How did he…I don't care anymore as long as I don't die. Scott got an easy dare but he came back bruised I think this dare will kill me. While I was thinking of all this I noticed that we had stopped. The buff guy handed me a blindfold.

"What's this for?" I asked

"I'm heard some rumor that you were afraid of heights and I don't want you throwing up on me." The buff guy said and before I could protest I was blindfolded and then I got knocked out.

I don't know how long I've been out but I was hanging by the foot on one of the fans looking down. I spotted the buff guy who was already on the floor laughing his ass off. He slowly got up and began to use the wall for support, but when he did he pushed the switch that turned on the fan that I was hanging from. The room swirled around me and I threw up after a few rounds. This is so embarrassing.

"See I told you, you were going to throw up when you saw how high you were. I should have left the blind fold on." The buff guy shouted then turned the switch off.

When the room stopped spinning I noticed that there was no throw up on the buff guy. Too bad he was the only one stopping me from getting that blond goddess.

"I'm going to go get Mr. Lopbell. Don't get too depressed while I'm gone. If you do don't jump or hang yourself. Have fun hanging around." The buff guy laughed as he walked away

What do I do while I wait.

"Are you dead?" A short black haired girl asked me and started throwing pencils at me. She was gorgeous and pale. I think she's one of the hot new adopted kids.

"Ow! No I am not dead. STOP THROWING PENCILS AT ME!"

"The dead talk. I'm going crazy. AHHHH!" She continued hurtling pencils at me. The pencils were perfectly sharpened and they hurt when they hit me. I had led in my skin and I was starting to get tiny bruises.

"Stop it now." I commanded but she continued throwing them. Where was she getting so many pencils?

"Help the dead are talking to me!" She hollered but ran away tossing pencils behind her back. All of them hit me and jabbed my bare skin. She had amazing aim and a good arm.

After about a minute of trying to remove led from my body while I was upside down the buff guy came back skipping. I mean he was seriously skipping followed closely behind by a very angry Mr. Lopbell. They both stopped and the buff guy pointed up.

"See I told you he tried to commit suicide he just wasn't that good at it." The buff guy cried out

"Alan why the hell are you up there? Were you really trying to hang yourself? Why would you?" Mr. Lopbell shouted

That was my cue.

"Because I have no friends." I cried

"Get down here right now."

"How?"

"I don't know. How did you get up?"

"I don't know. Get a ladder or something."

"Fine I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

The buff guy was rolling on the floor laughing before we were even done with that short exchange. I was so gonna ask out his girlfriend to make him pissed. She couldn't say no to me no girl ever has.

Mr. Lopbell came back ten minutes later with a rusty ladder that looked like it hadn't been used in years. He carefully climbed up and examined me for a pure five minutes.

"What?"

"I don't know how to get you down."

"Just do something."

"Let me think."

He looked around the room then focused on the buff guy grinning up at us.

"Emmett I'm going to untie the knot and you will catch him when he falls. No moving out of the way or dropping him."

"Fine." The buff guy Emmett grumbled. His face had instantly fallen when Mr. Lopbell said he couldn't drop me.

Mr. Lopbell undid the knot with lots of difficulty but after awhile I was free and falling. I waited for the impact but Emmett had caught me. It hurt a little when I landed in his cold rock hard arms but it didn't matter since I was already bruised. He carried me to the classroom than tossed me on the floor when we got in the room. Everybody was laughing and giggling hysterically. Some how they had seen the whole thing even the part with the psychotic girl who thought I was dead.

"It isn't funny." I claimed

"You were hanging from a fan, you threw up, and you got attacked by a little girl. You are right that isn't funny it is hilarious." Emmett choked out

"Julianne truth or dare?" I asked

* * *

A/N- Hey isn't that great. The funny thing is coming up soon!!!!!!!!! I guess there are more than 2 parts of detention!!!!!!! Review if you laughed, cried, fell out of a seat, choked on food, or didn't cry!!!!!!!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **REVIEW IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!!!** Also do the poll and check out the pictures on my profile!!! :) :] =) =] :J :D :b :B !!!!!!!!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hatake Nyra here. I'm making it short and sweet.

REVIEW!

Done. GOODBYE~


	10. Detention Part 3: Sex Ed

Disclaimer- We do not own Twilight

A/N- I wanted to let you know that I change my profile picture/avatar all the time so if you want to see different pictures of me, nature, and cute animals check it out!

Chapter 9- Detention Part 3: Sex Ed

Alan

"Um…I guess I'll pick truth." Julianne stammered looking very nervous. Yes I have the perfect question for her.

"What guy do you want to kiss most in this room?" I asked and winked at her. I knew she would pick me everyone likes me.

"Emmett Cullen." She muttered

Julianne glanced at Emmett but quickly looked at the ground when the blonde glared at her. I couldn't believe she didn't pick me. I am getting back at them. I especially wanted to get back at that asshole Emmett and that weird girl who threw pencils at me.

"What?" I hissed at her

She didn't answer me and looked away. How could she?

* * *

Julianne

That was so embarrassing I should have picked dare. I have been crushing on Alan for three years and now I don't even want to kiss him. I needed the attention off of me before I died of embarrassment.

"Gregg what do you pick truth or dare?" I asked refusing to look at him.

* * *

Gregg

"Dare" I said trying not to break down crying. At least it wasn't those new kids picking my dare or I would have picked truth.

"I dare you to kiss the two guys you want to kiss the most" she paused dramatically "on the lips for at least ten seconds." Julianne exclaimed

"NO" I yelled firmly

"Strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip." Emmett started chanting and I turned red.

"Fine I'll do the dare." I muttered and took three deep breaths. At least this would be less embarrassing than striping…hopefully. I turned to one of the two guys I was about to kiss…Alan. I walked up to him slowly and he turned green. Please God don't let him throw up on me.

"Oh hell no why are you picking me?" Alan moaned as he saw that I was facing him.

Before I lost my courage and Alan could escape I grabbed his head pulled his towards mine and kissed him. When the ten longest seconds of my life was done I let go of Alan and quickly pulled away.

"That was some hot man on man action!" Emmett exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Then I started to walk toward him and that smile faded. He screamed bloody murder then tried to escape but his girlfriend held on to him tight laughing. I looked over and saw Nessie take a quick glance at the teacher's desk and she broke down laughing too.

"Rose let me go! I'll take you shopping and buy you a new car! Anything you want as long as I don't have to kiss him!" Emmett pleaded

"Emmett I can buy my own car and if you don't this you won't get any for a month." Rose calmly said

I looked over and saw that Emmett's face had fallen more. What was Rosalie gonna take away from him peanut butter?

"Fine but I'm not gonna like it." Emmett mumbled

I then grabbed Emmett's head like I had done to Alan and kissed him on the lips. During the whole ten seconds I heard laughter coming from Rosalie and Nessie. I even heard Nessie falling on the floor rolling around till finally the ten seconds were up.

"Hey I think Alan like that kiss." Emmett cried in a happy mood again as he looked at Alan who was still in shock from our kiss.

"No I didn't!" Alan protested turning red

"Look he's turning red he did like it!" Emmett cried out again laughing.

"Ok Rosalie pick truth or dare? I asked and she smiled. She was ready for anything.

* * *

Rosalie

"That's easy, dare." I stated firmly

"I dare you to go again but pick truth this time." Gregg announced

"That's the stupidest dare in the world." I claimed and stared at him.

"Are you refusing a dare? I thought you never backed out on dares." Gregg joked and looked away from me.

"Of course I'm not backing out. I just think it is the stupidest dare ever. You know you could of made me burn all my clothes, sell my car, ask out Mr. Lopbell on a date, or maybe shave my head and you pick that. But whatever it's your choice not mine." I replied and I could see he was having second thoughts on his 'dare'.

"Oh" he mumbled

"I pick truth." I stated

"Why were you sent to detention, what were you doing earlier when you snuck out, and what were you not gonna give Emmett?" He asked quickly and enthusiastically.

"That is three questions but fine I'll answer all of them. Sex, sex, and sex. If you want specifics here it goes. We skipped class and got caught by Mr. Lopbell when we were in the gym storage room. We left earlier to finish off what we started but we were interrupted by Mr. Lopbell again. And I wasn't going to give him sex for a month." I said slowly like I was talking to an idiot.

"Oh…" he mumbled again embarrassed for not getting it before.

"Ok Emmett dare or dare because I know you're not gonna pick truth." I stated

"You know me so well and I pick dare!" He squealed happy it was his turn.

* * *

Emmett

"I dare you to go to the store, buy the biggest size of condoms they have, and go to Mr. Lopbell and whine 'they aren't big enough what do I do.'" Rose remarked "I'm going easy on you since you had to make out with that thing." She spat and looked at Gregg in disgust.

"Thanks Rose I get to do a dare and a truth at the same time. I've never done that before." I exclaimed "I'll be right back." I yelled already out the door.

Jumped into my Range Rover and drove to the nearest store. I ran at human speed into the store and got the biggest size of condoms they had. I paid for them and I was back in my car driving back to school. I clipped the mini video camera to my belt so I would get it on film. Alice had most of the other stuff on camera and would probably film this but I put it on just to be safe. I was back in the detention room that I had left five minutes ago and I flashed everyone a thumbs up. I knocked on the teacher's lounge door and Mr. Lopbell answered it looking annoyed.

"What do you need?"

I held up the pack of condoms "They aren't big enough what do I do?" I faked cried

"Trojan Magnum XL isn't big enough for you?" He asked surprised after grabbing them from me. Than he muttered 'these would never fit me ever even if my size was quadrupled.' I stifled a laugh and put back a whiney face.

"No do you want to see?" I started reaching for my belt but it was all part of the show.

"No I don't. I believe you but how am I supposed to help you? And why do you have them with you?"

"I don't know but thanks for your support." I waved and walked back into detention looking back twice. His face was priceless and when I stumbled into the room I burst out laughing.

"Next…Peter truth or dare." I happily said

* * *

Peter

"Dare" I confidently replied I wasn't afraid of the Cullen's dares unlike the others

"I dare you to go to every store in town and buy all the laxatives and condoms they have and bring them all back. We'll warn you when the teacher is coming back. Bring them back and I have something I need to do with them." Emmett then threw me a walkie talkie telling me to turn to channel two.

I got up and walked out the door wondering where I was going to get the money.

* * *

Emmett

I picked up my other walkie talkie that was on channel one and spoke in it as I watched Peter walking towards the door.

"Perky Pixy he's on his way. Do you have the cash?"

"Yup!" I heard Alice answer her voice filled with excitement.

* * *

Peter

Someone with a long black leather glove up to their elbow handed me a giant wad of cash.

"Thanks…who are you?" I asked getting suspicious.

"You don't need to know." A robotic voice answered

"Ok I guess."

"Here you will need this it has a camera in it. Careful it costs more than your car." The mysterious person handed me a pair of black sunglasses that looked really expensive and cool.

"Thanks." I said again than started running towards my car.

"You better hurry you don't have that long." The voice called after me.

I hopped into my old car and sped off to the store. When I got there I put on the sunglasses grabbed a cart, went inside and walked towards to condoms and laxatives isle. I looked at the price they 2.99 each plus tax. I dumped in all three isles of them into the cart and then went to the cashier.

"Why do you need so many?" The cashier lady asked as she began to check them out

"School project. It's for science." I responded sheepishly

"Mmm hmm." The cashier said as I paid for them in cash. She took a few minutes to make sure the 1,000 dollar bills were real then seeing that they were real she let me go after giving me my change in twenty dollar bills.

I went to seven other stores and gas stations getting enough condoms and laxatives too fill my car and I still had money left over. I sped back to the school and it had only been fifteen minutes since I left. I left the stuff in my car so I could get help to unpack it and Emmett could do whatever he wanted to do with them. I tucked the extra cash in my jacket pocket and jogged towards the school. Shouldn't I be running away from detention not to detention?

"I would give back the money if I were you." The robotic voice called from behind me. I whirled around to see half of my car was already unloaded and a huge amount was in the arms of a small figure. "I am almost done you don't need to get Emmett." It told me

"Okay…" I was so scared I quickly gave back the money and the sunglasses and ran towards the school not caring about anything but my safety.

When I entered the room everybody was looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Where are they?" Alan questioned me

"Where is what?"

"The laxatives and condoms!" Alan exclaimed

"Oh that, some robotic small thing took them I thought it would bring them here."

"Yeah right, like Rosalie isn't gorgeous and I can't play basketball."

Rosalie groaned and looked disgusted.

"Fine don't believe me but I did the dare." I mumbled

* * *

Renesmee

After Peter came back none of the humans wanted to go a second round of truth or dare. Humans are so weak, can't handle a few dares. Even though I'm half human I never put myself in that category. So we dispersed into our little groups and did our own things.

"She got all of it right?" Aunt Rose whispered at vampire speed.

Emmett nodded and replied back at vampire speed.

"Yes she all of it and put in my car."

"So when do we begin phase two?" I asked in vampire speed

Emmett then got over excited and squealed loud enough for humans to hear.

"When we're done with the other thing!"

"What other thing?"

We turned around and saw Peter standing behind us.

"None of your business." Aunt Rose hissed

"Why are you're here Peter?" I said already annoyed with him.

"Oh right I wanted to ask you two lovely ladies something."

Oh crap this can't be good.

* * *

A/N- Wuzz up readers!!!!!!!!! I am so proud of my readers. I got 241 readers yesterday!!!!!!!!! I would have been happier if I got more reviews so remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The title means a bunch of stuff you would hear about in sex ed. I wanted it to be called kissing, sex, condoms, and laxatives but that is to long. Do the poll, check out pictures on profile (also keep going to the profile for different pics of me like it says in the other A/N above), and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello people Hatake Nyra here. Are you enjoying the story because we enjoy writing it. This chapter was going to be really long because we originally were going to end detention in this chapter but decided to brake it into more parts. As always REVIEW! GOODBYE~


	11. Detention Part 4: Asked Out

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 10- Detention Part 4: Asked Out

Renesmee

"So what do you want to ask us Peter?" I asked annoyance dripping in my voice.

"First I'll ask you Nessie than I'll ask Rosalie." Peter had smug smile on his face.

"Just ask." I growled

"Geez don't have to get pushy, do either of you want to go out with me?"

"NO!" Aunt Rose and I yelled after gagging a little. I winced for a second time that night. Hopefully it would be the last time.

"Why not?"

Peter took my arm and began to pull at it with lots of force that would have hurt if I was fully human so I faked pain.

"Ow" I cried out pretending to be in pain.

"Because you are a disgusting pig who thinks he's a player. After you go out with someone for like a week and you get what you want you dump them. And you hurt people when you don't get what you want." Aunt Rose spat after seeing what he did to me.

"I do not." He claimed

"Yes you do." Aunt Rose accused

"At least I'm not a slut like you and your sisters. I heard that you, Bella, Nessie and Alice got kicked out of your other school because you slept with everyone there. I also heard Jacob broke up with Nessie because she cheated on him and slept with another guy. Nessie is the main slut, whore, and tramp of you all."

I started crying at the mention of Jacob breaking up with me and me cheating on him. I would never do something like that or sleep with all the guys at another school. Uncle Emmett picked me up and put me in his lap stroking my hair and cooed 'it's ok Nessie he doesn't know anything.'

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND MY SISTERS?" Aunt Rose shrieked and stood up glaring at him after seeing me cry.

"Sluts, whores, and tramps. I also think you guys are hoes." He said confidently not afraid of getting beat up by a girl.

"You shouldn't have said that." Aunt Rose hissed than lunged at him but Uncle Em reached up and grabbed her around the waist restraining her.

"Let me go Emmett he didn't just insult us like that."

"Rose you can't attack him no matter what he says."

"Fine can I at least do one thing?" Aunt Rose pleaded

"Yes but don't kill him."

Aunt Rose got up after Uncle Em let her go and she walked up to Peter who was a little afraid now. She slapped him across the face than pushed him against the wall.

"Don't ever say that again." She threatened than threw him on the ground. He was whimpering and everyone laughed at him. I let out a low laugh that turned into a sob.

"It's ok Nessie." Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett cooed as Aunt Rose sat down next to me. I kept crying and sobbing in Uncle Em's arms as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett comforted me.

"You are such an ass Peter look what you did to Nessie. You almost pulled her arm off and now you made her cry." Janet glared at Peter than walked to where I was crying.

"Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded once and sobbed again. I missed Jacob so much.

After ten minutes my sobs and cries were just deep and uneven breaths.

I saw Gregg scurry up to me but before he got there Aunt Rose got defensive.

"Go away." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I was just seeing if she was ok." He stammered than mumbled under his breath 'and to see if she wanted to go out with me.'

"I heard that." Aunt Rose growled and he backed away quickly putting his hands up as if surrendering.

Three minutes later Scott came up to me. Before Aunt Rose could do anything he was already talking.

"So I was wondering if you want to go out with me." He mumbled quickly

"Are you serious?" Aunt Rose screamed "You have to be freakin' kidding me."

"I'm serious. Oh and do you want to go out with me Rosalie?" He stammered

"No! Did you not just see what happened before?"

"Um…yes I saw it."

"Than leave before you get hurt."

"Ok." He whispered and ran to the other side of the room collapsing into a ball on the floor.

I quietly let tears escape trying to be quiet about it but Aunt Rose and Uncle Em saw them.

"It's ok Nessie we are gonna leave soon." Aunt Rose whispered

A couple minutes passed before Alan sauntered over.

"Hey babes, both of you meet in the woods behind the school after school." Alan winked

"No!" Aunt Rose exclaimed anger all over her face and in her voice.

"It wasn't an invitation it was a command. You have to." He breathed after leaning down to where we were sitting. I hid my face in Uncle Em's chest hiding my face from Alan while Aunt Rose yelled at Alan. When Aunt Rose started talking I took my face out of Uncle Emmett's chest.

"I am saying no to your 'command' and so is Nessie."

"Is it because of that?" He asked and glanced at Uncle Emmett.

"Yes because I'm dating him and Nessie is dating Jacob Black." Once again I winced at his name.

"Just go out with me."

"NO!" Aunt Rose got up and stared him down.

"Meet me in the woods if you want some fun." He looked at both me and Aunt Rose and winked.

"How many times do I have to say no?" She started stalking forward until he was up against the wall. "NO, NO, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO, NO, NO,NO,NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, AND LET ME THINK……NO."

After her rant everyone was quiet. Uncle Em whispered something to me to low for anyone to hear except for Aunt Rose. She nodded her head encouraging me to start.

"Alan I'll go on a date with you." I said though my voice was a little hoarse.

He ran up to me after Aunt Rose let him past. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Cool I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow night. Tell your parents you'll be home late because we'll be playing games." He winked and I choked back laughter and the urge to gag. I nodded my head and replied ok. I would have to get Dad to let me free. I think he wouldn't mind after I showed him what happened.

"See you later babe."

"Ok" I mumbled

I heard people mumbling 'why does he always get the girls?' and 'lucky' from both guys and girls. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose were containing there laughter and I was trying not to gag of 'puke'.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this is short but I wanted to end it here. There is I think one more detention chapter… I think. But **you are gonna have to wait because my sister is getting her wisdom teeth taken out. I would write on my own but she really wants to write the next two chapters because they are gonna be hilarious!!!** PLEASE REVIEW AND DO THE POLL ALSO SEE THE PICTURES ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!! I DID MOST OF THIS…WAIT ALL OF THIS…I DID ALL OF THIS…YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE BECAUSE I CHANGE MY AVATER ALL THE TIME LIKE EVERYTWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!! I JUST CHANGED IT AGAIN SO KEEP CHECKING OUT MY PROFILE FOR NEW PICS OF ME AND CUTE ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello Hatake Nyra here. Sorry but like my sister said I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed and when my brother got his removed he was out of it for about 3 days. So I'm guessing the same thing will happen to me. Meaning we won't update till then. My sister might do a one shot if she gets bored or if she gets inspiration during those 3 days. She's telling me that reviews inspire her. SO REVIEW!!!! GOODBYE~


	12. End of Detention

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

A/N- The video is in _italics._

Chapter 11- End of Detention

Renesmee

"Nessie are you ready?" Uncle Emmett whispered so only vampires could hear.

"Yes. Is Aunt Alice gonna help us?"

"She's already unloading the stuff."

"Ok let's go."

I got out of Uncle Emmett's lap and walked to the door with Uncle Em and Aunt Rose behind me.

"Where are you guys going?" Alan asked and walked up to me. He put his finger on my cheek and traced it along my jaw.

"I'm going to get something." I gagged and ran out of the door. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were right behind me.

"Nessie are you ok?" Aunt Rose wondered

"I fine. He is just so gross."

"Come on we have to meet Alice." Uncle Em said before eagerly rushing to the parking lot.

Aunt Rose and I followed after him. As soon as we left the building Aunt Alice started giving out commands.

"Put these on. Make sure you have mini video cameras in your outfits and normal sized ones with you. Hurry up!"

Aunt Alice handed us some black spy outfits, spy sunglasses, jewelry with video cameras and normal size video cameras.

"Did you already unpack?" I asked

"Yes and I made sure that Mr. Lopbell won't go in his office till tomorrow. He is gonna stay in the teacher's lounge until it is time for him to go home." Aunt Alice replied while tapping her temple.

"What do we do first?" Uncle Em was jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

"First we empty out Mr. Lopbell's room and rip up all of his stuff. Then we fill his room with condoms. If we run out Emmett you go by more."

"But he bought all of the condoms near here."

"Then go out of town, out of state, out of the country. I don't care just get them if we need them."

"Ok"

"After we fill his room we are gonna fill his coffee with laxatives."

"What if he doesn't drink his coffee?" Aunt Rose questioned looking worried.

"He will. He has his own coffee pot in the teacher's lounge. No one else can drink from it. He is addicted to coffee."

"He has his own coffee pot with his name on it, wow."

"So we will fill his coffee pot and we will put laxatives in all of the school's drinks."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett exclaimed still jumping up and down.

"Then in the morning before everybody gets here were lock all the bathroom doors." Aunt Alice continued ignoring Uncle Emmett while holding up a master key to the school.

"What if my Mom and Dad catch us?" I asked

"Don't worry they are in on the plan. We are going to tell them when we get back, but I don't know about Carlisle and Esme."

"Wait don't the teachers have extra keys or main keys to get into the bathrooms." Aunt Rose pondered

"We are going to take all of them."

Aunt Alice had an answer to everything she was totally prepared. It helps to have a psychic detailed vampire in the family.

"Ok then lets begin." Uncle Emmett called already inside the school.

We made our way in the school following Aunt Alice at vampire speed so nobody could spot us, and stopped in front of Mr. Lopbell's office. Then began to take out all of his things and put them outside his office. We took out the condoms from a closet nearby where Aunt Alice had hid them earlier. After a few minutes we were already out of condoms.

"We're out of condoms" Aunt Alice called so only we could here.

"Emmett go get some more." Aunt Rose commanded still taking out Mr. Lopbell's thing and beginning to tear them to shreds when there was nothing left in his office.

"But why do I have to do it I want to break his things too." Uncle Emmett whined

"I'll leave some stuff for you just go by more condoms. We need a lot because when he opens his door we want them to come pouring out."

"Ok" Uncle Em left after trying a puppy dog face on Aunt Rose that didn't work.

"Let's tear apart all Mr. Lopbell's things while Emmett gets more condoms." Aunt Alice said appearing next to Aunt Rose

"Don't forget to leave some for Emmett." Aunt Rose warned

Aunt Alice's eyes went out of focus for a few second as she got a vision.

"Nessie can you call your Uncle Emmett for me and tell him to buy more laxatives while he's at it." Aunt Alice told me grabbing the table I was about to rip apart so I could take out my cell.

"Why, are we going to run out?" I asked already with my cell phone to my ear.

All Aunt Alice did was nod.

"Hello, Emmett Cullen." Uncle Emmett said as he picked up the phone.

"Uncle Em Aunt Alice had a vision that said we are going to run out so you need to buy more laxatives while you're at it." I told him getting to the point.

"Ok bye."

"Bye"

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and looked at our progress. We had already shredded almost all of Mr. Lopbell's things leaving the rest for Uncle Em when he got back. After a little bit we got bored and began to pile up all the things we had shredded into couches to sit on while we waited. After a minute Uncle Emmett came back with a grin on his face and condoms in his arms.

"The rest are in my Range Rover I also filled up your car Alice." Uncle Emmett then threw the armful of condoms he had into Mr. Lopbell's office and began to shred the reminder of Mr. Lopbell's thing that we had left for him.

After a few trips back and forth from Uncle Em's Range Rover and Aunt Alice Porsche we had filled Mr. Lopbell's office to the rim. When we closed the door some of the condoms were coming out of the small cracks at the bottom of the door and we kicked them back in. We stepped back to look at our handy work giving each other high fives. I looked at the clock and saw this had only taken ten minutes. Longer then we expected but Uncle Em took a long time to get the extra laxatives and condoms.

"Let's get changed and go back the other kids might be getting suspicious." Aunt Rose stated taking Uncle Emmett by the arm going back towards the bathrooms at vampire speed to change back into their cloths. Aunt Alice took my hand and we followed them.

We changed back into our clothes. Aunt Alice helped me get my clothes on around my cast and walk back to the detention room.

"I'll be under the teacher's desk still video tapping." Aunt Alice whispered as she ran into the room at vampire speed and hid under the desk.

The rest of detention was uneventful except for Alan kept trying to get my number and after thirty more minutes Mr. Lopbell came in and said we could go home. All the kids rushed out going to their cars or calling their parents to pick them up. I followed Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett to Uncle Emmett's Range Rover. Aunt Alice had already left a few minutes before us to not cause suspicion. We got in and Uncle Emmett started the car drove off arriving at the house in five minutes.

"Don't forget to not think about what happened in detention we want to surprise them with the videos we shot." I told Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett as we were almost in range of my Dad's mind reading

We entered the house and Dad came down the stairs with Mom beside him.

"So how was detention?" Dad asked already looking through my thoughts. I thought about the last thirty minutes and how boring they were.

"Boring" I replied at the same time as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Is Aunt Alice home yet?"

"No she went shopping so she'll be home soon or maybe after the mall closes." Mom muttered

Once Mom finished talking Aunt Alice walked through the door with her shopping bags that were her props.

* * *

Edward

"MOVIE TIME" Alice called from the second floor waving around a DVD in her hand as she made her way to the game room after dropping off her shopping bags in the room she shared with Jasper.

_Do you have any idea what this about?_ Jasper asked in his head walking next to me as we made our way towards the couch. We knew if we didn't do what Alice said she would hunt us down and force us to do whatever she wanted us to do.

"No she's blocking her thoughts as well as Emmett, Rose and Nessie. They are all singing I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas" I answered him low enough so nobody else could hear us.

We went into the game room with the 150 inch TV and other games. All of us took our seats on the couches in front of the giant TV. Rose sat next to Emmett, Jasper next to Alice, Me next to Bella and Nessie. Alice popped in the DVD and pressed play. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Nessie had big grins on their faces.

"_Alright time to take roll, please say here when I call your name. First let's start with the usual kids. Ok Janet where are you?" Mr. Lopbell grunted_

"_Here" Janet said waving her hand and looking bored._

"_Julianne haven't seen you since yesterday."_

"_Here Mr. Lopbell" Julianne claimed in the same bored voice as Janet._

"_Scott did you enjoy class or did you skip again?"_

"_Here at least I don't skip detention." Scott muttered not even looking up from his desk._

"_Gregg did you like missing that pop quiz?"_

"_I'm here and yes I did. I got an extra day to study even if I get points taken off my score." Gregg had said the most of any of the students._

"_Peter I haven't seen you since last year. So did your first day go well but not your second day?"_

"_It went fine." Peter announced quietly_

Oh this must be their detention. I wonder why they taped it. I thought to myself

"_Madison how is life treating you?"_

"_Fine just fine." she said with a fake smile than mumbled 'till I got you for detention' under her breath._

"_Hey Alan did you enjoy your summer terrorizing children?"_

"_Yes Mr. Lopbell my summer was fantastic." Alan said than winked at Renesmee. _

"_Now we have some new comers. Let's not make a habit of coming here. Ok Emmett Cullen."_

"_Here" Emmett squealed. Rose kicked him so he shut up and started to pout._

"_Reen-ez-mey Cullen" Mr. Lopbell sneered messing up Renesmee's name._

"_It is pronounced Ru-nez-may." Nessie spat and glared back at him causing him to look away._

"_Rosalie Cullen"_

"_Here" Rose answered with an award winning smile._

"_Ok I will be in the teacher's lounge. Do not leave this room and behave." Mr. Lopbell commanded exiting the room and closing the door behind him._

"_If you're dating than why do you all have the same last name?" Janet asked a couple minutes after Mr. Lopbell left._

"_We all kept the last name Cullen except for Jacob. He kept the last name Black." Rose replied with a smile that made the girl jealous. Nessie winced when she said the name Jacob._

"_Oh" Janet responded and turned around to avoid Rose's gaze. Rose and Emmett got up and quietly left the room._

"_Where are they going?" Madison demanded after they had already left._

"_There finishing up what they started." Renesmee told her_

"_Um…ok" she stammered not getting what they were doing. Three minutes of silence later the door swung open. Rose, Emmett, and Mr. Lopbell were standing in the doorway. Mr. Lopbell looked like an angry bull, Rose looked mad, and Emmett looked depressed._

'I still can't believe he stopped us again.' I heard Emmett think

"_You two do not leave this room again." Mr. Lopbell hissed and slammed the door. As soon a he left Nessie started laughing and fell out of her chair holding her sides. _

"_You…haha…got caught…haha…again." She started gasping for air and finally controlled her laughter. Everyone was staring at them._

"_I am so bored." Rose, Emmett, and Renesmee moaned._

"_Ok I know what we can do. We have to tell each other our name and why we got sent to detention." Aunt Rose squealed feigning excitement._

"_I'll start my name is Scott I skipped class and hid in the bathroom."_

"_I'm Janet and I was texting during class."_

"_I am Madison and I stole some kid's homework."_

"_My name is Gregg and I pulled the fire alarm to postpone a pop quiz."_

"_I'm Julianne I passed notes and cheated on some assignment."_

"_I am Peter and I was bullying some freshman geeks."_

"_I am Alan but everyone should know that and I stole a dude's gym clothes."_

"_My name is Nessie and I fell asleep in class then yelled at Mr. Lopbell."_

"_Oh is that the screaming I heard yesterday?" Gregg asked_

"_Yes" Nessie answered _

_Everyone was staring at Emmett and Rose waiting for them to tell what they did. Emmett was about to say but he got slapped and Rose started talking instead._

"_I don't want you guys to know so I won't tell you. Only people I care about know."_

"_But we told what we did." Julianne complained_

"_I don't care that was your choice not mine so to bad."_

"_I'm bored again" Renesmee stated_

"_I know let's play truth or dare." Emmett said and started clapping his hands like a five year old girl._

This can't be good. I thought at the mention of Truth or Dare

"_Ok" everyone agreed._

"_I'll go first…Scott truth or dare?" Nessie said_

"_Dare" Scott replied_

"_I dare you to go to ask Mr. Lopbell to go to the bathroom, while he's watching you have to run to the girl's bathroom, stay in there for six minutes, run up to Mr. Lopbell, and say thanks." Nessie told him his face fell. _

"_Hell no I'm not going in the girl's bathroom." Scott said_

"_Why are you scared?" Emmett asked_

"_No I'm not scared I just don't want to go in the girl's bathroom." Scott defended himself.  
_

"_Fine then just go already." Rosalie said. _

"_No"_

"_Is he refusing the dare?" Emmett asked_

"_I think he is." Rosalie replied_

"_Then off with the clothes, off with the clothes, off with the clothes." Nessie chanted_

"_What?!" Scott asked surprised._

"_Oh I forgot to tell you if you refuse a dare you have to strip." Emmett said_

"_You didn't say anything about that!" Scott exclaimed_

"_Well usually we don't have to say that rule because when the Cullens play we never refuse the dare so maybe that's why I forgot to say it." Emmett replied_

"_Fine I'll do it…wish me luck."_

"_Have fun!" Emmett called_

_He walked to the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door._

_Emmett, Rose, and Nessie left the room followed by the other student to find a good place to watch the action._

"_Perky Pixy get in the bathroom our first victim is coming. Is the camera ready and hidden?" Emmett whispered into a walkie talkie._

"_Yes Grizzly Bear the camera is ready and hidden so no human can see or find it." Alice replied back also in a whisper._

"_Good" _

"_What do you want? Why aren't you in the detention room with the others?" Mr. Lopbell yelled angrily at Scott._

"_Um…well the thing is I need to go to the bathroom." He stammered_

"_Well then go already and I'll be watching you so don't try anything funny." _

_Scott began to make his way to the bathroom and turned around._

"_Hey Scott, that's the girl's bathroom Scott, SCOTT." Mr. Lopbell yelled_

"_GET OUT OF HERE! WHY ARE YOU IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!" Alice came at Scott with a purse. She started hitting him with it and put lots of force behind it. _

"_OW! OW! OW!" _

"_GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She shrieked continuing to hit Scott as he ran out of the bathroom._

Everybody was laughing as they saw Alice beat up the boy with a purse. Emmett had fallen on the floor remembering the Dare and Alice was laughing while grinning with pride.

_He ran into the room, collapsed on ground, and checked himself over. He had bruises where Alice had hit him. Emmett, Rosalie, and Nessie were laughing and rolling around._

"_It wasn't that funny." Scott mumbled_

"_Yes it…haha…was." Emmett roared still laughing his ass off._

"_Um let's see…Madison truth or dare?"_

"_Truth" Madison answered_

"_When we were going out did you ever cheat on me?" Scott asked_

"_No" _

"_LIAR!" Emmett shouted_

"_How did you know?!" Madison asked surprised then immediately covered her mouth._

"_Ha you just admitted it." Emmett said laughing pointing a finger at Madison._

"_Who?" Scott asked _

"_I don't have to answer that. It's not ask as many question as you want." _

"_Well the rules say if you lie the person gets to ask as many questions as they want." Emmett said _

"_You never said that it's not fair!" _

"_Well in my family we usually just play Dare or Dare so I forgot to tell you that particular rule also." Emmett told her in a matter of fact voice._

"_Fine. Who you ask?" Well it was Alan you happy Alan the boy you are sitting next to right now." _

"_You cheated on me with that." Scott growled_

"_Yes" _

"_You tramp."_

_Scott jumped on Alan. Before either of them could get a punch in Emmett had already separated them._

"_No fighting or Mr. Lopbell will come in. If we weren't in detention then I would have been happily watching." Emmett commanded_

"_Janet pick your poison…truth or dare?" Madison said_

"_Truth" Janet whispered_

"_Have you ever asked out a girl?" Madison asked_

"_No" _

"_Ok"_

"_Nessie truth or dare?"_

"_Dare I am not a wimp." _

"_I dare you to pants Mr. Lopbell." _

"_Ok but I need to do something first." _

"_How will we know you pantsed him?" Madison asked_

"_Listen for a scream." Renesmee told her and smiled my evil smile._

I glared at Nessie. She looked at me shrugged and thought 'hey you know us Cullen's can't say no to a dare.'

_Nessie took out a walkie talkie. "Perky Pixy I need black clothes to disguise myself and you to help me run after I am done."_

"_Ok Loach Ness Monster meet me in the bathroom."_

_Nessie went to the bathroom and Alice was waiting with a pile of clothes. She pulled Renesmee's hair in to a ponytail, put a black ski mask on her, and put a black dress on her that would have been perfect for a club. Than she put black sneakers and black gloves on her and she handed her a pair of earrings._

"_You are ready. I'll be right outside the door to carry you to the bathroom to change back then I'll take you to the classroom in a matter of seconds." Alice whispered and Nessie nodded. She walked into the teacher's lounge while Alice hid nearby. She strolled in, pantsed him and saw the ducks all over his underwear. A white hand grabbed her and pulled Nessie over her shoulder. Nessie was in the bathroom already changed in a matter of seconds._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_Did you get it on tape?" Alice asked_

"_Yes" _

"_Remember to play dumb. He will be coming in soon so compose yourself."_

_Everyone got back in their seats and put a bored look on their faces. Emmett even laid his head on his desk and pretended to be sleeping just as Mr. Lopbell waddled in. Yes waddled because he still had his pants down showing his ducky boxers. Before he said anything they started to laugh and point at his pants Emmett 'woke up' to see why they were laughing then saw Mr. Lopbell and joined the laughing. Mr. Lopbell looked down and seeing he still was just in boxers he looked embarrassed and pulled up his pants with much difficulty._

We were once again laughing while Emmett shouted "See didn't I do great pretending to wake up!" He received a half-slap from Rose who was laughing to hard to hit him with lots of force.

"_WHO IS THE ONE RESPONIBLE FOR THIS?!" Mr. Lopbell roared_

"_Not me I was in here the whole time." Madison said_

"_I have a broken arm and leg how could I have done that and get away in time." Renesmee said with an innocent look on my face._

"_I was sleeping." Emmett sleepily mumbled with a yawn to add to the charade._

"_What? Oh I was doing my hair the whole time." Rose said still doing her hair while looking at a hand held mirror she had brought._

"_I was counting the ceiling tiles did you know there are 80 of them give or take a few." Gregg said _

"There were really 80 ceiling tiles I think that guy goes to detention a lot" Nessie said

"_I was counting how many bruises I had." Scott muttered looking extremely mad._

"_I was thinking about getting a new girlfriend." Alan winked at Nessie_

I really am starting to get a bad feeling about this Alan boy I thought to myself

"_I was painting my nails." Janet said showing her hands already painted pink with the nail polish bottle on the table._

"_I was doodling." Julianne held up a filled page of doodles that she had pulled from her backpack when he wasn't looking._

"_I was daydreaming." Peter said_

"_Wait there is still more." Nessie happily chimed then took out my walkie talkie and said _

"_Perky Pixy you're on."_

I paused the movie and looked at Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Nessie.

"Is there is still more?" I asked them

"Just play the rest of the video because it's just getting started" Emmett cried happily jumping up and down on the couch waiting for the DVD to start again.

"Emmett can you stop that you're making me all excited now." Jasper asked annoyed but he had a smile on his face and was also jumping up and down as a result of Emmett.

I pressed the play button with a sigh.

* * *

A/N- HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do the poll, check out pictures, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also check out my new story Meteor Shower!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello Hatake Nyra here. This is long but only because we copied the other chapters while adding a few comments that the Cullen said we still had to delete a lot and decided to end it there. By the way because I know my sister won't mention it but I gave her a lot of ideas in Meteor Shower. Anyways GOODBYE~


	13. And the video continues

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

A/N- The video is in _italics._ **AND IT WAS MY BDAY ON THE SEPTEMBER 24****TH**** SO REVIEW**!!!

Chapter 12- And the video continues…

Edward

"Sit down Edward. You're in the way." Emmett complained in a whiney voice.

"SHHHHHHH!" Alice hushed and I sat down next to Nessie and Bella.

_Alice appeared on the screen in a black outfit._ _She slowly tiptoed into the teacher's lounge and stopped right behind Mr. Lopbell. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee and muttering 'stupid kids saw my underwear.' _

_She_ _pulled down his pants, ran backwards out of the room, ran at vampire speed into the detention room, and hid under the teacher's desk that was located at the far corner of the room._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Lopbell screamed and everyone started cracking up laughing._

"_Stop laughing he is going to be coming in soon." Nessie commanded_

_Mr. Lopbell yanked the door open and stomped into the room._

"_I KNOW ONE OF YOU DID THIS!" Mr. Lopbell accused_

"_How could we of done it you left like two minutes ago." Nessie said innocently_ _blinking her eyes and smiling._

"_I DON'T KNOW BUT I KNOW ONE OF YOU DID IT_."

"_How that isn't possible?" Emmett exclaimed and than muttered 'if you are human.'_

"_I DON'T CARE HOW THEY DID IT I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID IT."_

"_Maybe your pants are too big and you need a belt." Rose stated and flipped her hair back making Mr. Lopbell step back slightly dazed._

'MMM! Rose looks sexy there!' Emmett thought

"_Um…ok I am sorry I disturbed you." Mr. Lopbell stammered then half walked half ran out of the room. The room erupted into laughter and again Nessie quieted them down._

"_There is still more." Renesmee told the other students and grabbed her walkie talkie looking at the desk Alice was hiding under._

"_Perky Pixy keep on going."_

"_I'm on it Loach Ness Monster." Alice's voice crackled from the walkie talkie._

_Alice sprinted out of the room and back into the teacher's lounge. Mr. Lopbell was sitting at a table drinking coffee with his back to her. Alice ran over at vampire speed, took his coffee, and threw it against the wall causing the mug to break. Coffee sprayed all over him and he jumped up._

"_Shit. How did that happen?" Mr. Lopbell cursed_

_Alice hid in the room._

_Alice got out of her hiding spot, yanked down his pants, and went to the same hiding spot in the classroom as before. She slid safely behind the desk._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

'Damn! People in Asia probably heard that.' Jasper's thoughts grumbled.

_No one laughed because they heard the loud footsteps coming from Mr. Lopbell._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS DOING THIS?"_

"_What? You literally left a minute ago_." _Emmett asked acting completely dumbfounded._

"_Never mind just don't let it happen again." Mr. Lopbell said trying to sound like he knew one of them was doing it. He was trying really hard to sound tough and scare them but it didn't work._

"_Seriously how are you doing that?" One of the girls asked after he left._

"_We know people." Rose simply stated_

_Alice quickly crept out of the room and once again went into the teacher's lounge where Mr. Lopbell had a new mug of coffee on the table. He was on the floor picking up glass from the broken mug. He got up and reached for a towel to clean up the coffee. Before he could I had already pantsed him and I was under the desk waiting._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ _His shrieking grew louder and louder until he stormed into the room still yelling. Finally he stopped and glared at everyone._

"_STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING. JUST STOP IT." Mr. Lopbell commanded_

"_Would you please tell us what you keep yelling at us for?" Rose said calmly_

_Before he could reply Alice ran out of her hiding place, tugged down his pants, and ran back._ . _Mr. Lopbell stared wide eyed then ran out of the room yelling and crying ghost._ _The teacher's_ _lounge door slam shut and someone cry._ _The laughing began and people fell out of their seats. _

"_How…haha…did you…haha…do that?" The same girl as before asked_

"_Magic" Emmett joked doing jazz fingers in front of his face._

"Idiot" Rose muttered

"HEY!" Emmett protested

"QUIET!" Alice screeched

"_No actually like I said before we know people." Rose answered and started laughing again._

"_Okay…haha…Alan truth our dare?" Renesmee choked out _

"_Dare babe" Alan responded smirking he looked at Renesmee who looked as she was about to throw up. Then an evil glint crossed her eye._

'Ew, he is so gross!' Nessie shuddered

"_I dare you to let Emmett hang you by the foot from the highest fan in the school then when we get Mr. Lopbell and tell him that you tried to hang yourself but failed. Then you have to cry 'it's because I have no friends.'" Renesmee said with an evil smirk on her face._

"_Wha-" Alan began to cry out but got interrupted as Emmett picked him up by the foot and looked at him._

"_Are you refusing a dare? Do you want to strip?" Emmett asked while Alan was upside down._

_Alan shook his head, Emmett smiled and Rose handed him thick rope which he hung around his shoulder. Emmett then carried Alan to an open hallway and stopped. He then handed Alan a blindfold._

"_What's this for?" Alan asked_

"_I'm heard some rumor that you were afraid of heights and I don't want you throwing up on me." Emmett said and before Alan could protest Emmett had blindfolded and knocked out Alan. Emmett then checked that nobody was coming and began to climb the wall carrying Alan on his back, then he quickly tied Alan to the fan took of his blindfold and quickly jumped down._

"_The boy is in position Perky Pixy it's your turn." Emmett said into his walkie talkie_

"This is where I come in again!" Alice exclaimed

_Alan began to wake up and saw that he was already hanging from the fan. He then spotted Emmett who was already on the floor laughing his ass off. Emmett slowly got up and began to use the wall for support, but when he did he pushed the switch that turned on the fan that Alan was hanging from. Alan began to start spinning in circles as the fan was turned on and he threw up after a few rounds._

Everyone started laughing as soon as he threw up.

"Emmett… ha ha ha did you do that on purpose… ha ha ha." I asked him holding my side

"Hell no that was pure luck! Him puking was an added bonus." Emmett boasted with a huge grin on his face.

"_See I told you, you were going to throw up when you saw how high you were. I should have left the blind fold on." Emmett shouted at Alan then turned the switch off._

"_I'm going to go get Mr. Lopbell. Don't get too depressed while I'm gone. If you do don't jump or hang yourself. Have fun hanging around." Emmett laughed as he walked away._

"_Are you dead?" Alice asked and started throwing pencils at Alan._

"_Ow! No I am not dead. STOP THROWING PENCILS AT ME!"_

"_The dead talk. I'm going crazy. AHHHH!" She continued hurtling pencils at Alan._

I paused the film again.

"Really Alice did you have to do that?" I asked

"YES! It was part of my act and you'll see what happens later but I had to get my revenge. Now stop pausing the video!" She exclaimed

* * *

A/N- I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!! School, relatives over, and way other stuff is my excuse. **And it was my BIRTHDAY!!! On September 24****th****! I worked on this for my b-day! So for my present I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!! If you haven't already reviewed a chapter, review it now!!! REVIEW, STORY ALERT, AND FAVORITES!!! For my birthday present!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello this is Hatake Nyra. Well then so guess what we're not dead YAY! So ya not much to say so BYE! DON'T' FORGET TO REVIEW!


	14. Pause

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 13- Pause

Edward

I pressed play again and sat back down.

"_Stop it now." Alan commanded but she continued throwing them._

"_Help the dead are talking to me!" Alice hollered and ran away tossing pencils behind her back. _

_Emmett was skipping with Mr. Lopbell behind him._

"Emmett you looked like an idiot." Jasper sighed

"Yeah, you did." Nessie agreed

"Leave me alone!" Emmett pouted

"_See I told you he tried to commit suicide he just wasn't that good at it." Emmett said_

"_Alan, why the hell are you up there? Were you really trying to hang yourself? Why would you?" Mr. Lopbell shouted_

"_Because I have no friends." Alan cried_

"_Get down here right now." _

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. How did you get up?"_

"_I don't know. Get a ladder or something."_

"_Fine I will be right back. Don't go anywhere."_

"_I won't."_

'Mr. Lopbell is so stupid. 'Don't go anywhere.' God, what an idiot.' Rose thought in disgust.

_Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing._

_Mr. Lopbell came back with a rusty ladder that looked like it hadn't been used in years. He carefully climbed up and examined Alan for a pure five minutes._

"_What?"_

"_I don't know how to get you down."_

"_Just do something."_

"_Let me think."_

"_Emmett I'm going to untie the knot and you will catch him when he falls. No moving out of the way or dropping him."_

"_Fine."_ _Emmett grumbled._

"I wanted to drop him so bad." Emmett complained

_Mr. Lopbell undid the knot with lots of difficulty but after awhile Alan was falling. Emmett caught him. He carried Alan to the classroom than tossed him on the floor when they got there._

"_It isn't funny." Alan said_

"_You were hanging from a fan, you threw up, and you got attacked by a little girl. You are right that isn't funny it is hilarious." Emmett choked out_

"_Julianne truth or dare?" Alan asked_

"_Um…I guess I'll pick truth." Julianne stammered looking very nervous._

"_What guy do you want to kiss most in this room?" Alan asked and winked at her. _

"_Emmett Cullen." She muttered _

'That slut.' Rose snarled in her head.

"_What?"_ _Alan hissed at her_

_She didn't answer Alan and looked away._

"_Gregg what do you pick truth or dare?"_ _Julianne asked refusing to look at him._

"_Dare"_ _He said trying not to break down crying._

"_I dare you to kiss the two guys you want to kiss the most" she paused dramatically "on the lips for at least ten seconds." Julianne exclaimed_

"_NO"_ _Gregg yelled_

"_Strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip, strip." Emmett started chanting._

"Thank god he didn't strip. That would have been so gross." Nessie gagged

"_Fine I'll do the dare." Gregg muttered._

_He turned to face Alan._

"_Oh hell no why are you picking me?" Alan moaned_

_Gregg grabbed his head, pulled it towards his and kissed him. _

"_That was some hot man on man action!" Emmett exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. _

'Is he gay, Edward?' Emmett asked mentally and I nodded. Well I wasn't sure but I thought so.

_Gregg started to walk towards Emmett and that smile faded. He screamed bloody murder then tried to escape but Rosalie held on to him tight, laughing._

"_Rose let me go! I'll take you shopping and buy you a new car! Anything you want as long as I don't have to kiss him!" Emmett pleaded_

"_Emmett I can buy my own car and if you don't this you won't get any for a month." Rose said calmly._

_Emmett's face fell even more. _

"_Fine but I'm not gonna like it." Emmett mumbled_

_Gregg grabbed Emmett's head kissed him on the lips._

Emmett shuddered and gagged. He jumped off the couch ripped his shirt off and wiped his mouth with it.

Rose laughed evilly and fell off the couch when he wiped his mouth.

Nessie was already on the ground laughing along with Alice and Jasper.

Bella looked disgusted but eventually started laughing. I laughed a little but composed myself quickly.

"What hell, you actually kissed him." I moaned

"I had to."

I sighed. At least I could hold it against him and blackmail him.

"_Hey I think Alan like that kiss." Emmett cried in a happy mood again as he looked at Alan who was still in shock from the kiss._

"_No I didn't!" Alan protested turning red._

"_Look he's turning red he did like it!" Emmett cried out again laughing._

"_Ok Rosalie pick truth or dare? Gregg asked and she smiled. _

"_That's easy, dare." Rose stated firmly_

"_I dare you to go again but pick truth this time." Gregg announced_

"_That's the stupidest dare in the world." Rose claimed and stared at him._

'I didn't even get a fun dare.' Rose grumbled in her head.

"_Are you refusing a dare? I thought you never backed out on dares." Gregg joked_

"_Of course I'm not backing out. I just think it is the stupidest dare ever. You know you could of made me burn all my clothes, sell my car, ask out Mr. Lopbell on a date, or maybe shave my head and you pick that. But whatever it's your choice not mine."_ Rose replied

"_Oh" he mumbled_

"_I pick truth." Rose stated _

"_Why were you sent to detention, what were you doing earlier when you snuck out, and what were you not gonna give Emmett?" He asked quickly and enthusiastically._

"_That is three questions but fine I'll answer all of them. Sex, sex, and sex. If you want specifics here it goes. We skipped class and got caught by Mr. Lopbell when we were in the gym storage room. We left earlier to finish off what we started but we were interrupted by Mr. Lopbell again. And I wasn't going to give him sex for a month." Rose said slowly like she was talking to an idiot_.

I paused the video and glared at Emmett and Rosalie.

"YOU GOT FREAKIN' CAUGHT AGAIN AND YOU TOLD THE PEOPLE AT DETENTION!" I roared

"Edward calm down." Bella pleaded calmly.

Before either Emmett, Rosalie, or I could say anything Alice jumped up and tackled me. We fell on the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PAUSE THE VIDEO ANYMORE!" She shrieked and slapped me across the face.

Jasper pulled her off of me and sent a wave of calm.

"Ok, let's play the movie." Alice exclaimed in a perky voice.

"Bipolar." Emmett whispered and luckily Alice didn't hear him.

I got up from the floor and pressed play.

"_Oh…" he mumbled again embarrassed for not getting it before._

"_Ok Emmett dare or dare because I know you're not gonna pick truth." Rose stated _

"_You know me so well and I pick dare!" He squealed happily_

"_I dare you to go to the store, buy the biggest size of condoms they have, and go to Mr. Lopbell and whine 'they aren't big enough what do I do.'" Rose remarked "I'm going easy on you since you had to make out with that thing." She spat and looked at Gregg in disgust._

"_Thanks Rose I get to do a dare and a truth at the same time. I've never done that before." Emmett exclaimed "I'll be right back." He yelled already out the door._

_Emmett jumped into his Range Rover and drove to the nearest store. He ran at human speed into the store and got the biggest size of condoms they had. Emmett paid for them and he was back in the car driving back to school. _

_He knocked on the teacher's lounge door and Mr. Lopbell answered it looking annoyed._

"_What do you need?"_

_Emmett held up the pack of condoms "They aren't big enough what do I do?" He faked cried_

"_Trojan Magnum__XL__isn't big enough for you?" Mr. Lopbell exclaimed surprised after grabbing them from me. Than he muttered 'these would never fit me ever even if my size was quadrupled.'_

"They really aren't." Emmett confirmed and I shuddered at his thoughts.

"_No, do you want to see?" Emmett started reaching for his belt._

"_No I don't. I believe you but how am I supposed to help you? And why do you have them with you?"_

"_I don't know but thanks for your support."_ _He waved and walked back into detention._

"_Next…Peter truth or dare." Emmett happily said_

"_Dare" He confidently replied _

"_I dare you to go to every store in town and buy all the laxatives and condoms they have and bring them all back. We'll warn you when the teacher is coming back. Bring them back and I have something I need to do with them." Emmett then threw Peter a walkie talkie and told him to turn to channel two._

_Emmett picked up the other walkie talkie that was on channel one and spoke in it as Peter walked towards the door._

"_Perky Pixy he's on his way. Do you have the cash?"_

"_Yup!" Alice answered her voice filled with excitement._

_A leather glove handed Peter a wad of cash._

"_Thanks…who are you?" Peter asked suspiciously._

"_You don't need to know." A robotic voice answered_.

"Nice disguise Aunt Alice." Renesmee complimented

"Thanks!" Alice chirped

"_Ok I guess."_

"_Here you will need this it has a camera in it. Careful it costs more than your car." Alice handed Peter a pair of black sunglasses that looked really expensive and cool._

"_Thanks."_ _Peter said again than started running towards his car._

"_You better hurry you don't have that long."_ _Alice called after him._

_Peter hopped into his old car and sped off to the store. Peter dumped in all three isles of stuff into the cart and then went to the cashier._

"_Why do you need so many?" The cashier lady asked as she began to check them out._

"_School project. It's for science." Peter responded sheepishly_

"_Mmm hmm." The cashier said as Peter paid for them in cash. She took a few minutes to make sure the 1,000 dollar bills were real. Seeing that they were real she let him go after giving him his change in twenty dollar bills._

_He went to seven more stores and finally went back to school._

"_I would give back the money if I were you." The robotic voice called from behind him. Peter whirled around to see half of his car was already unloaded and a huge amount was in the arms of a small figure. "I am almost done you don't need to get Emmett." Alice told him._

"_Okay…" He gav_e _back the money and the sunglasses and ran towards the school._

"You should have let him keep the money." I sighed

"Whatever." Alice replied

_Everyone looked at Peter when he entered the room._

"_What?" He asked_

"_Where are they?" Alan questioned_

"_Where is what?"_

"_The laxatives and condoms!" Alan exclaimed_

"_Oh that, some robotic small thing took them I thought it would bring them here."_

"_Yeah right, like Rosalie isn't gorgeous and I can't play basketball." Rosalie groaned and looked disgusted._

"_Fine don't believe me but I did the dare." He mumbled_

_No one wanted to play again so they went into little groups._

"_She got all of it right?" Aunt Rose whispered at vampire speed._

_Emmett nodded and replied back at vampire_ _speed. _

"_Yes she got all of it and put in my car."_

"_So when do we begin phase two?"_ _Nessie asked in vampire speed._

_Emmett then got over excited and squealed loud enough for humans to hear. _

"_When we're done with the other thing!"_

"_What other thing?" _

_They turned around and saw Peter standing behind them._

"_None of your business." Rose hissed_

"_Why are you're here Peter?" Renesmee said already annoyed with him._

"_Oh right I wanted to ask you two lovely ladies something."_

"_So what do you want to ask us Peter?" Nessie asked annoyance dripping in my voice._

"_First I'll ask you Nessie than I'll ask Rosalie." Peter had smug smile on his face._

"_Just ask." Nessie growled_

"_Geez don't have to get pushy, do either of you want to go out with me?" _

"_NO!" Rose and Nessie yelled after gagging a little. Nessie winced for a second time that night. _

"_Why not?" _

_Peter took Nessie's arm and began to pull at it with lots of force. _

"_Ow" Renesmee cried out pretending to be in pain._

"_Because you are a disgusting pig who thinks he's a player. After you go out with someone for like a week and you get what you want you dump them. And you hurt people when you don't get what you want." Rose spat_

"_I do not." He claimed_

"_Yes you do." Rose accused_

"_At least I'm not a slut like you and your sisters. I heard that you, Bella, Nessie and Alice got kicked out of your other school because you slept with everyone there. I also heard Jacob broke up with Nessie because she cheated on him and slept with another guy. Nessie is the main slut, whore, and tramp of you all."_

I started growling along with Jasper. I noticed that Emmett had already been growling since the part where Peter asked Nessie and Rose out. Rose was hissing.

"I haven't even gotten my revenge on him yet, but I did get my other revenge on the others." Alice told me.

_Nessie started crying at the mention of Jacob breaking up with her and her cheating on him. Emmett picked Renesmee up and put her in his lap stroking my hair and cooed 'it's ok Nessie he doesn't know anything.'_

"You were supposed to edit that out." Renesmee whispered

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND MY SISTERS?"_ _Rose shrieked and stood up glaring at him_.

"_Sluts, whores, and tramps. I also think you guys are hoes." He said confidently_

"_You shouldn't have said that." Rose hissed than lunged at him but Emmett reached up and grabbed her around the waist restraining her._

"_Let me go Emmett he didn't just insult us like that."_

"_Rose you can't attack him no matter what he says."_

"_Fine can I at least do one thing?" Rose pleaded_

"_Yes but don't kill him."_

_Rose got up after Emmett let her go and she walked up to Peter who was a little afraid now. She slapped him across the face than pushed him against the wall._

"_Don't ever say that again." She threatened than threw him on the ground. He was whimpering and everyone laughed at him. _

"_It's ok Nessie."_ _Rose and Emmett cooed as Rose sat down next to her. Nessie kept crying and sobbing in Emmett's arms as Rose and Emmett comforted her._

"_You are such an ass Peter look what you did to Nessie. You almost pulled her arm off and now you made her cry." Janet glared at Peter than walked to where Renesmee was crying._

"_Are you ok?" She asked and Nessie nodded once and sobbed again. _

_After ten minutes her sobs and cries were just deep and uneven breaths._

_Gregg scurried up to Nessie and Rose but before he got there Rose got defensive._

"_Go away." She hissed through clenched teeth._

"_I was just seeing if she was ok." He stammered than mumbled under his breath 'and to see if she wanted to go out with me.'_

"_I heard that." Rose growled and he backed away quickly putting his hands up as if surrendering. _

_Three minutes later Scott came up. Before Rose could do anything he was already talking._

"_So I was wondering if you want to go out with me." He mumbled quickly_

"_Are you serious?" Rose screamed "You have to be freakin' kidding me."_

"_I'm serious. Oh and do you want to go out with me Rosalie?" He stammered_

"_No! Did you not just see what happened before?" _

"_Um…yes I saw it."_

"_Than leave before you get hurt."_

"_Ok." He whispered and ran to the other_ side _of the room collapsing into a ball on the floor._

"_It's ok Nessie we are gonna leave soon."_ _Rose whispered_

_A couple minutes passed before Alan sauntered over. _

"_Hey babes, both of you meet in the woods behind the school after school." Alan winked_

"_No!" Rose exclaimed anger all over her face and in her voice._

"_It wasn't an invitation it was a command. You have to." He breathed after leaning down to where we were sitting_

"_I am saying no to your 'command' and so is Nessie."_

"_Is it because of that?" He asked and glanced at Emmett._

"_Yes because I'm dating him and Nessie is dating Jacob Black."_

"_Just go out with me."_

"_NO!" Rose got up and stared him down. _

"_Meet me in the woods if you want some fun." He looked at both me and Rose and winked._

"_How many times do I have to say no?" She started stalking forward until he was up against the wall. "NO, NO, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO, NO, NO, NO,NO,NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, AND LET ME THINK……NO." _

_After her rant everyone was quiet. Emmett whispered something to me to low for anyone to hear except for Rose. She nodded her head._

"_Alan I'll go on a date with you." Renesmee said though her voice was a little hoarse._

I took a deep breath.

"Alice may I pause the video."

"Yes thanks for asking."

I pressed pause and tried to calm down but I couldn't. Not even with the help of Bella and Jasper.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM?" I half yelled half asked even though I already knew the answer. Yes, she was.

"NO, Daddy I'm not. I swear. EW, I would never. It's just that…I have a…plan for that 'date'." Nessie assured me and I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"As long as you actually don't like him I won't ask about your…plan." I said in relief and pressed play.

_Alan ran up to Nessie after Rose let him past. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing._

"_Cool I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow night. Tell your parents you'll be home late because we'll be playing games." He winked_

I shuddered when he said playing games.

"_See you later babe." _

"_Ok" Nessie mumbled_

_People mumbled 'why does he always get the girls?' and 'lucky' from both guys and girls._

"_Nessie are you ready?" Emmett whispered so only vampires could hear._

"_Yes. Is Aunt Alice gonna help us?"_

"_She's already unloading the stuff."_

"_Ok let's go."_

_Nessie got out of Emmett's lap and walked to the door with Emmett and Rose behind her._

"_Where are you guys going?" Alan asked and walked up to Nessie. He put his finger on her cheek and traced it along her jaw._

Nessie shuddered and gagged.

"_I'm going to get something." Nessie gagged and ran out of the door. Emmett and Rose were right behind her._

"_Nessie are you ok?"_ _Rose wondered_

"_I'm fine. He is just so gross." _

"_Come on we have to meet Alice." Emmett said before eagerly rushing to the parking lot._

_Rose and Renesmee followed after him. As soon as they left the building Alice started giving out commands._

"_Put these on. Make sure you have mini video cameras in your outfits and normal sized ones with you. Hurry up!" _

_Alice handed us some black spy outfits, spy sunglasses, jewelry with video cameras and normal size video cameras. _

"_Did you already unpack?" Renesmee asked_

"_Yes and I made sure that Mr. Lopbell won't go in his office till tomorrow. He is gonna stay in the teacher's lounge until it is time for him to go home." Alice replied while tapping her temple._

"_What do we do first?" Emmett was jumping up and down like an excited puppy._

"_First we empty out Mr. Lopbell's room and rip up all of his stuff. Then we fill his room with condoms. If we run out Emmett you go by more."_

"_But he bought all of the condoms near here."_

"_Then go out of town, out of state, out of the country. I don't care just get them if we need them."_

"_Ok"_

"_After we fill his room we are gonna fill his coffee with laxatives."_

"_What if he doesn't drink his coffee?" Rose questioned looking worried._

"_He will. He has his own coffee pot in the teacher's lounge. No one else can drink from it. He is addicted to coffee."_

"_He has his own coffee pot with his name on it, wow."_

"_So we will fill his coffee pot and we will put laxatives in all of the school's drinks."_

"_This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett exclaimed still jumping up and down._

"_Then in the morning before everybody gets here were lock all the bathroom doors." Alice continued ignoring Emmett while holding up a master key to the school._

"_What if my Mom and Dad catch us?" I asked_

"_Don't worry they are in on the plan. We are going to tell them when we get back, but I don't know about Carlisle and Esme."_

"You think we're gonna help you?" Bella and I said simultaneously.

"Yes" Alice assured and taped her temple.

"_Wait don't the teachers have extra keys or main keys to get into the bathrooms." Rose pondered_

"_We are going to take all of them."_

"_Ok then lets begin." Emmett called already inside the school._

_We made our way in the school following Alice at vampire speed so nobody could spot us, and stopped in front of Mr. Lopbell's office. Then began to take out all of his things and put them outside his office. We took out the condoms from a closet nearby where Alice had hid them earlier. After a few minutes we were already out of condoms._

"_We're out of condoms" Alice called so only we could here._

"_Emmett go get some more." Rose commanded still taking_ _out Mr. Lopbell's thing and beginning to tear them to shreds when there was nothing left in his office._

"_But why do I have to do it I want to break his things too." Emmett whined_

"_I'll leave some stuff for you just go by more condoms. We need a lot because when he opens his door we want them to come pouring out."_

"_Ok" Emmett left after trying a puppy dog face on Rose that didn't work. _

"_Let's tear apart all Mr. Lopbell's things while Emmett gets more condoms." Alice said appearing next to Rose_

"_Don't forget to leave some for Emmett." Rose warned_

_Alice's eyes went out of focus for a few second as she got a vision._

"_Nessie can you call your Uncle Emmett for me and tell him to buy more laxatives while he's at it." Alice told me grabbing the table I was about to rip apart so I could take out my cell._

"_Why, are we going to run out?" Nessie asked already with my cell phone to my ear._

_All Alice did was nod._

"_Hello, Emmett Cullen." Emmett said as he picked up the phone._

"_Uncle Em, Aunt Alice had a vision that said we are going to run out so you need to buy more laxatives while you're at it." Nessie told him getting to the point._

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye"_

_Renesmee put her cell phone back in her pocket and looked at their progress. They had already shredded almost all of Mr. Lopbell's things leaving the rest for Emmett when he got back. After a little bit they got bored and began to pile up all the things they had shredded into couches to sit on while they waited. After a minute Emmett came back with a grin on his face and condoms in his arms._

"_The rest are in my Range Rover I also filled up your car Alice." Emmett then threw the armful of condoms he had into Mr. Lopbell's office and began to shred the reminder of Mr. Lopbell's thing that they had left for him._

_After a few trips back and forth from Emmett's Range Rover and Alice's Porsche they had filled Mr. Lopbell's office to the rim. When they closed the door some of the condoms were coming out of the small cracks at the bottom of the door and they kicked them back in. They stepped back to look at their handy work giving each other high fives. Nessie looked at the clock and saw this had only taken ten minutes._

"_Let's get changed and go back the other kids might be getting suspicious." Rose stated taking Emmett by the arm going back towards the bathrooms at vampire speed to change back into their clothes. Alice took Nessie's hand and they followed them._

_They changed back into their clothes and went back to the detention room._

"_I'll be under the teacher's desk still video tapping." Alice whispered as she ran into the room at vampire speed and hid under the desk._

_The rest of detention was uneventful except for Alan kept trying to get Nessie's number and after thirty more minutes Mr. Lopbell came in and said they could go home. All the kids rushed out going to their cars or calling their parents to pick them up. Renesmee followed Rose and Emmett to Emmett's Range Rover. Alice had already left a few minutes before to not cause suspicion. They got in and Emmett started the car drove off arriving at the house in five minutes._

"_Don't forget to not think about what happened in detention we want to surprise them with the videos we shot." Nessie told Rose and Emmett._

The tape stopped and I turned off the T.V.

"Is that it or are there details to a plan that you say Bella and I are participating in." I wondered

"Well…"

* * *

A/N- **I did this ALL by myself! My sister didn't help one bit so that's why she isn't getting an a/n. I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ONE OF MY BFF'S KATIE!!! (I say one because I have more than one BFF. All of my friends are Bff's) She is AWESOME!!! I also would like you to read her review for chapter one. (She is only reviewing one chapter a day so I have to wait.) This is her review ~ ****OMG I LOVE THIS STORY YOU ARE A WAY BETTER WRITTER THAN STEPHANIE MEYER! ~ That made my day!!! So I wanna say that I love her!!! This is the last of the video, finally. I know that the video is boring but I added a lot of stuff in between (mostly for Katie!!!) REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! I ONLY GOT A B-DAY PRESENT FROM ONE PERSON SO REVIEW FOR MY B-DAY PRESENT!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	15. Hunt

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 14- Hunt

Renesmee

"Well, what?" Dad sighed

I looked at Aunt Alice with question etched into my face. Was there another plan that Aunt Alice didn't tell us about.

"You HAVE to let Nessie go to the mall, Edward!" Aunt Alice exclaimed

"No, she's grounded."

"Edward, she's going to the mall and everyone else is too, well besides Esme and Carlisle, including you and Bella."

"NOOOOOO!" Mom screeched causing everyone but Aunt Alice to flinch.

"Bella don't make this harder than this needs to be. Same goes for you Edward." Aunt Alice told them calmly her voice soft and low.

"Bu-" Aunt Alice cut off Mom.

"Well since this is all settled what do you guys want to do before we have to get setup later?" Aunt Alice wondered

"I'm hungry and thirsty." I moaned

I hadn't eaten all day and my usually brown eyes were getting dark. My eyes started out chocolate brown when I wasn't thirsty, then they got amber like everyone else's when I was kind of thirsty, finally my eyes got black when I was really thirsty.

"Ok, then we'll go hunting." Aunt Alice exclaimed

"Um…how am I supposed to hunt?" I asked staring at my broken leg and broken arm.

"Hey, Nessie do you wanna have a little bet?" Uncle Emmett asked me.

"HELL NO, EMMETT!" Dad roared. He had obviously not liked the bet.

"Why not?" Uncle Emmett whined

"She could get hurt."

"No she won't."

"Emmett, it's dangerous."

"I'll protect her…but I won't help her."

"I said no."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled

Dad and Uncle Emmett stopped arguing.

"What is the bet?" I asked calmly

"I bet you that you can't take down the animal you hunt." Uncle Emmett bet

"You're on!" I exclaimed

"Wait, what does the winner get?" I questioned

"Write down what you want you and the other person to get if they win or lose."

"So I write down what I want when I win and what you get when you lose and you do the same."

"Yeah."

I wrote it down.

_What I get - A white Lamborghini Gallardo and you have to keep it clean and make it faster with NO help from anyone._

_What you have to do- You have to kiss Ariana on the lips in front of Aunt Rose and you can't tell her. (Aunt Rose) You have to flirt with Ariana before you kiss her. Kiss has to be at least one minute._

Uncle Emmett handed me a slip of paper and I handed him mine.

_What I get- The enjoyment of watching what you have to do._

_What you have to do- You have to kiss Alan on your fake date for at least a minute on the lips._

We both groaned and blocked our thoughts. Dad and Aunt Alice looked frustrated.

"Shit" Uncle Emmett muttered

"Ok, let's go." I said and limped towards the door with everyone behind me.

As soon as I stepped out of the room Uncle Emmett swept me off my feet and ran me out of the house.

"I don't have all day to wait, you know." Uncle Emmett teased running towards the forest.

The others weren't far behind. When we were deep enough into the forest Uncle Emmett placed me down gently. After a few seconds we picked up on a herd of deer. I was about to run…wait limp towards the deer when Uncle Emmett grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

"Not so fast missy." Uncle Emmett said as he pulled me farther away from the rest of the family

"Where are we going the deer is that way?" I asked pointing at the deer and where Dad was glaring at Uncle Emmett.

"NO!" Dad shouted

"But Edward…" Uncle Emmett whined

"NO!" Dad shouted again

"What's happening, what is Dad saying no to?" I asked Uncle Emmett very confused.

"He said he doesn't want you to hunt a cougar when you are handicapped." Uncle Emmett said challenging me.

"I can SO hunt a cougar." I said taking on Uncle Emmett's challenge.

Uncle Emmett carried me deeper into the forest following the sent of two cougars. As we caught up to them Uncle Emmett stopped and put me down on the ground and ran back from where we came.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Uncle Emmett yelled from behind him.

"Damn it." I muttered staring at the TWO vicious cougars. I couldn't hunt one of them and keep the other off of me with only one leg and one arm.

The cougars were average sized. Not too big but not too small. The snarling cougars started to advance on me and I pretended that they were Ariana. I remembered what I had said yesterday 'I could still beat her with one leg and one arm.' I knew I could and I new I could do the same for the cougars.

One of the cougars sprang themselves towards me. I stood on my right foot (the unbroken one) and I…hopped up in the air and brought the cougar down. Instantly I drained its blood and it stopped thrashing.

The second was a little harder than the first one. After it pounced and I brought it down the same way, I had to wrestle it for a little while. I kicked it right on it's snout with my good foot and it snarled.

We were fighting on the ground. I was kicking it where ever I could with my right foot and the cougar was swiping at me. To defend myself I either, grabbed its paw and held it back before it could touch me or I rolled…scooted out of the way. Finally I got a clear entrance to its neck and I drained it quickly.

I made my way back to the family happy and full.

"I'm done!" I announced happily

Everybody had already had their fill of deer blood and were sitting on the floor waiting for me. The second Uncle Emmett saw that it was me he ran off into the woods and came back a few seconds later with a sullen face, cursing, and the two dead cougars I had drained over his shoulder. We went back to the house and dropped of the dead cougars in the back yard.

"So I won the bet I would like that Lamborghini Gallardo by tomorrow." I told Uncle Emmett brightly.

"But you can't even drive yet with your broken arm and leg." Uncle Emmett protested not wanting to buy the car so late at night.

"I don't care! Oh and don't forget your punishment for losing. Goodnight everybody!" I chirped as I limped up the stairs and went to my room.

"What's your punishment?" I heard Aunt Rose ask.

"I can't tell you." Uncle Emmett mumbled

* * *

A/N- Short but sweet! I'll update soon**. ATTENTION CONTEST WINNERS!! I'M SORRY BUT I'M GOING TO POST THE ADDITIONAL CHAPTER IN THE STORY! I WILL MENTION YOUR NAMES** **THOUGH!** Review, do poll, check out pictures on my profile, read Meteor Shower, review, and review!

Luv- twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello Hatake Nyra here. We decided to make it short because it was already late and we wanted to update. So again we are sorry to the contests winners but we will still be posting the chapter. Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Goodbye~


	16. Setting Up

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 15- Setting up

Renesmee

I was so tired and I climbed into bed. Today was so…

I felt myself get lifted out of bed and I woke up groggily. I was still tired so I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

"Emmett! I told you not to get Nessie." I heard my Dad growl.

"You know she wants to help." Uncle Emmett hissed back.

A few seconds later I felt a gust of cold air surround me.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Damn it Emmett you woke her up."

"I did not! It was the cold air!"

"And who do you think took her outside when it's freezing without a jacket or blankets?"

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed before either could answer.

I slid out of Uncle Emmett's hold on me.

"If the 'you know she wants to help' is setting up than yes I do want to help." I told them

"But Nes-" Dad started

"AUNT ALICE! Can get me a jacket?" I cut off my Dad.

Dad lifted me up and put me into Uncle Emmett's Range Rover.

"Impatient!" I mumbled in a sing song voice.

"You could freeze."

"Worry wart!" I said in the same tone.

"Here's a jacket and some blankets." Aunt Alice gave me an Eskimo jacket and several fuzzy blankets.

"Thanks, Aunt Alice. What time is it?"

"One in the morning."

"Ugh…I only got two hours of sleep." I groaned

"Than go back to bed." My Dad suggested

"Yeah right, and miss all the fun!" I exclaimed

"You don't have to get dragged into this like your mother and I."

"Yeah, sure 'dragged'. You're not dragged into this and I WANT to." I snickered sarcastically

Dad sighed but let it go. He climbed into the car along with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Uncle Jasper boosted me into the car and climbed in himself.

"NO! Leave me alone." I heard Mom scream.

Aunt Alice was dragging her out of the house.

"See, dragged." Dad muttered

"Alice! I don't want to go!"

Aunt Alice ignored her pleads and dragged her into the car.

"Ok, were ready to go."

Uncle Emmett sped to school and we arrived shortly.

Aunt Alice was the first to jump out pulling my reluctant Mom behind her. She started jumping up and down.

"Alice could you please stop jumping up and down while your still holding me. Or can you at least let go of me?" Mom whined

"Nope!" Alice cheerfully replied and began to drag Mom towards the school.

Dad got out of the car already on his way to save Mom from Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice got out of the car and followed after them. Uncle Jasper jumped out of the car and turned around to help me out of the car.

Uncle Emmett was the last one to come out of the car and the second he did I began to laugh my ass off and Uncle Jasper had to support me from falling over. But when he caught a glimpse of Uncle Emmett he began to laugh his ass off along with me. Uncle Emmett had gotten out of the car full clothed in spy gear. Uncle Emmett ignored us and held up high tech night binoculars to his eyes and began to scan the school.

"We should go through the window." Uncle Emmett said in a serious voice pointing to a nearby window which made me and Uncle Jasper crack up even more on how serious he was.

Uncle Emmett walked under the window and threw a grapple hook, attached to a rope, at the window. It shattered, making glass fly everywhere.

"WAY TO MAKE IT NOT OBVIOUS!" Uncle Jasper shouted sarcastically making us laugh harder.

"SHUT UP JASPER OR WE ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT." Uncle Emmett yelled back still very serious then he turned around again and began to climb the wall.

We met up with the others, who were upstairs, already getting the laxatives out of the closet we had hid them in. A few seconds later Uncle Emmett came through the window all happy and excited, then saw us and looked surprised.

"How did you guys get her so fast?!" Uncle Emmett asked us.

"We walked through the front door." I said like I was talking to a retard.

"This is a s_chool _not a_ bank_." Aunt Rose stated emphasizing school and bank.

"Let's just get this over with." Dad sighed

"OK CULLEN'S DISPERSE AND WRECK HAVOC!" Uncle Emmett yelled after Aunt Alice had given us our tasks.

I heard Aunt Rose sigh and walk towards the nearest bathroom shaking her head.

Rosalie

Disperse? When did Emmett learn vocabulary? Ugh…and havoc! The stupidest word I EVER heard. I sighed, shook my head, and walked away to do my task.

I walked up to the bathroom and locked the door with the janitor's keys that Alice stole earlier. I continued to lock every bathroom door until all of them were locked. Then I stole all the teacher's and staff's keys that they had to the bathrooms, too.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath as I remembered I had to go to teacher's freaking houses to get their keys, too.

I broke into the principal's office and stole the list of teacher's addresses. Then I sprinted to the nearest address and silently broke in taking the keys to the bathrooms from the first teacher. I did the same with the rest of the teachers and principal taking a few things that might be of some use from each house.

Bella

I hate it when they drag me into these things and to make it worse I was partnered with the Queen of Perkiness.

"Oh aren't you just so excited!" Alice chirped and led the way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sure." I exclaimed sarcastically

"So am I!" Wow she actually took me seriously.

"Ok, so how are we gonna get the laxatives into the cafeteria drinks? I wondered

"That's easy." She pointed at a briefcase that I just noticed she was carrying. "I made the laxatives into a solution. Then we'll use this syringe to shoot it into each drink." Alice replied simply

Alice

I opened my briefcase and handed one of many syringes I had in the briefcase to Bella. She winced and I gave her a questioning look.

"I hated shots as a human."

"Oh"

I took one for myself and began to inject the liquid in all the drinks along with Bella. In seven minutes we were done.

"Now, what else can we do?" I mused

"Ugh…"

Renesmee

Good thing my job was easy and didn't take lots of walking. I limped into the teacher's lounge. I couldn't go to Mr. Lopbell's office to put laxatives in his coffee because his office was filled with condoms. But he did have several coffee pots in the teacher's lounge. That's what I call an ADDICT!

I quickly put laxatives in all the coffee pots not just Mr. Lopbell's. As soon as I was done I started going through the drawers, cabinets and files. I found some interesting stuff…

Emmett

I took out my circular glass cutter and started to put it on the vending machine.

Jasper passed by me looking like he saw the funniest thing in his life.

"Um…Emmett try this. It should be easier." He snickered and handed me a key.

I tried cutting the glass of the vending machine with the key but it didn't work!

"Jasper it doesn't work better!" I complained

"Let me help you Emmett." He sighed and took the key from my hand.

Jasper put the key in the lock and the door opened!

"Wow!" I whispered in awe and filled the drinks in that vending machine.

I opened all the vending machines the same way and filled the drinks using a syringe.

Jasper is definitely a life saver. Hmm…I wonder how those taste.

Jasper

I couldn't believe Alice had given me and Edward the hardest job. How were we supposed to get laxatives into the water fountains? I knew we had to hack into the water line, do this, do that, yatti, yatti, ya, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., blah, blah, blah. That's what Edward was droning on about and what I was ignoring.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled

"Oh sorry." I muttered

"Ok, let's get this over with already." Edward muttered. What a deadbeat.

A hiss escaped his lips.

"Calm down"

We broke the water line till there was more laxative than water in the pipes.

Edward

"And we'll do this carefully because we don't want to break anything."

Jasper's thoughts cut me off.

_I knew we had to hack into the water line, do this, do that, yatti, yatti, ya, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., blah, blah, blah. That's what Edward was droning on about and what I was ignoring._

"Jasper!" I yelled

After we finished we all met in the room of the window Emmett broke. Rose and Nessie had evil grins on their faces. Bella looked tortured, Alice looked…well like Alice, and Emmett looked at Jasper in awe.

Weird.

* * *

A/N- REVIEW!! Check out my community and please subscribe!!! I did most of it!! You guys better be excited because their day tomorrow will be sooo AWESOME!!! It'll be lots of chapter though! Do the poll, review, check out pictures, read Meteor Shower, etc.! Love you guys and **review!!!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hatake Nyra here. So YAY another chapter in the next chapter all hell will break loose but when doesn't hell break loose when the Cullen's are around XD


	17. Family Game Night

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

A/N- **READ AND** **REVIEW ONE OF MY BFF'S STORY 'ILLUMINATION' BY TWILIGHTSAGATOTALLUVER!!!!!!!! LINK TO HER PROFILE ON MY PROFILE!!! DO IT…..DO IT!!!!!!!**

Chapter 16- Family Game Night

Renesmee

Dad sighed and looked at me and Aunt Rose.

"What did you guys do?" He sighed

"Nothing" I said feigning innocence. Aunt Rose nodded.

I held in the urge to let out an evil laugh.

I had definitely scored big time after going through the teacher's lounge. Apparently so had Aunt Rose.

We went home and Dad basically carried me into bed, saying I needed to 'rest'.

"DAD!" I wailed and put on my best puppy dog face.

"Yes," He replied calmly and patiently.

"I don't want to go to bed yet!"

"To bad, you're grounded." Dad answered and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

"Always has to bring up the 'you're grounded' card." I muttered

I heard my Dad chuckle and I made a face.

I laid back on my bed and stared at my ceiling letting thoughts of Jacob flood into my mind. After I finished crying I started thinking about what would happen tomorrow…later today.

My 'date' with Alan.

My sleepover with Cami.

The major prank.

Probably other stuff I don't even know about yet.

Yup, it'll be a busy day.

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

_SLAM!_

_BOOM!_

Ugh…Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were being especially loud tonight.

_CRASH!_

_SLAM!_

_BOOM!_

_BANG! _

_THUMP!_

_SLAM!_

_CRASH!_

_BANG!_

_CRACK!_

_SCREECH!_

_KA-BOOM!_

I knew Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were LOUD but they weren't usually THIS loud. What was going on?

_CLANK! _

_CRASH!_

_SLAM!_

_THUMP!_

_BANG!_

_KA-BOOM!_

I crept out of my room hoping the thump of my cast couldn't be heard over the noises going on…downstairs? Wait, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's room was upstairs not downstairs.

_CRUNCH!_

_CRACK!_

_SNAP!  
_

_BOOM!_

_BANG!_

_THUMP!_

I silently went down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was making the noise. I was about to crack up laughing at first but then I got mad.

"YOUR'E HAVING A FAMILY GAME NIGHT WITH OUT ME!" I screeched

"Um…Nessie…" Uncle Emmett started and than threw up.

Emmett

We just got back from the school and Edward carried Nessie upstairs.

"Jasper, do you wanna play a little game with me?" I asked

"When you say game is there betting involved?" Jasper asked back most likely already knowing the answer.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine what's the game?" Jasper agreed

"We'll eat the same amount of human food and whoever barfs first loses." I told him eagerly.

"You're on."

Just then Edward came down the stairs chuckling. He stopped abruptly and glared at me.

"I don't like that idea." Edward groaned

"If we didn't do something every time you didn't like it we would have never done anything." I declared

"Fine, whatever just don't get barf on the walls." Edward grumbled but stayed in the room to watch.

Rose and Bella walked into the room. Rose gave me a look of disgust.

"You better not smell like human food when you're done." Rosalie threatened

Bella sat on Edward's lap and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Alice walked into the kitchen with bags of food.

"Good luck, Jasper." Alice chirped and handed a bag of food to both me and Jasper.

"Remember the rules: you have to eat ALL of the food, whoever pukes first loses, and other than that anything goes." Alice said and sat down next to Rose while blowing a whistle.

I took out the food and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Jasper mimicked my actions.

"Spaghetti! Why would you get spaghetti?" Jasper complained to his wife.

"It'll be more fun with spaghetti. And I know how much you two love spaghetti." Alice grinned evilly receiving a moan from both Jasper and I.

"Ready, set, GO!" Alice yelled and blew the whistle again.

We both gagged down the spaghetti and finished at the same time.

Alice had a timer in her hand.

"One minute!" Alice announced

"Two minutes!"

"Three minutes!"

Damn, was she gonna announce EVERY minute that passed?

"Four minutes!"

I started feeling a little queasy. I can't last much longer.

Hmm…anything goes…

"Five minutes!"

I gagged back the spaghetti and pushed Jasper against the wall.

We started wrestling on the floor, pushing each other down, crashing into walls, and breaking furnisher.

Luckily Esme and Carlisle weren't here to see us…redecorating.

Jasper pushed me against the wall causing it to dent and leave a large crack. I pushed him back on to the floor, smashing the dinning table.

"Six minutes!" Alice screamed

Jasper got up and threw me on the ground than kicked me in the gut.

"Seven minutes!"

I lifted up one of the broken halves of the table and hurled it towards Jasper. He got hit and slammed into the wall.

"Eight minutes!"

Jasper started throwing every piece of furniture, broken or not, that he could get his hands on to at me. I expertly dodged them until the fridge smashed me against the wall again.

"Nine minutes!"

Jasper peeled me off the wall and threw me on the floor. He put his foot on my chest and lightly pressed getting harder and harder, hoping it would cause me to throw up first.

"YOUR'E HAVING A FAMILY GAME NIGHT WITH OUT ME!" Nessie screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um…Nessie…" I started and than threw up.

Damn! I lost the bet. Now I would have to kiss Ariana for an extra minute. If I had won Jasper would've had to kiss Ariana instead of me!

* * *

A/N- **READ AND** **REVIEW ONE OF MY BFF'S STORY 'ILLUMINATION' BY TWILIGHTSAGATOTALLUVER!!!!!!!! LINK TO HER PROFILE ON MY PROFILE!!! DO IT…..DO IT!!!!!!! **Please read her story!!!!! It is awesome now, but it'll get even better when she turns into a vampire because she really wants to do the vampire part!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! **Oh, and I'm taking the poll down!!! I'll put a new poll up but first the poll results will be up!!!!!!! Thanx for the like nine people who voted (seven not including me and my sister)!!! **Check out the pictures on my profile, do the new poll when it comes, read & review Meteor Shower, and REVIEW!!!!!! AND READ ILLUMINATION!!!!!!!


	18. Milk Problems

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 17- Milk Problems

Renesmee

"Ha…ha…ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…ha…ha…ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Uncle Jasper started and than gagged and threw up on Uncle Emmett's face.

"DAMN IT!" Uncle Emmett howled

I went to bed laughing and heard my family laugh the rest of the night at Uncle Emmett. It died down as Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme came home. Then I fell asleep missing the yelling about to occur.

* * *

I woke up as I felt a menacing presence coming near me.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EMMETT!!!" I screeched

Uncle Emmett was leaning over my bed holding a jug of ice cold…Milk?

"Uncle Em, why are you using milk?" I questioned I paused for a second and sniffed the air wrinkling my nose. "Do not tell me that milk is sour!" I exclaimed glad I had woken up before he had time to dump the jug of sour milk on me.

"Yup and it's extra lumpy just the way you like it." Uncle Emmett grinned like a little boy who had just won first prize.

He leaned over me about to pour the sour milk on me while I screamed "I'M ALREADY AWAKE" when something stopped Uncle Emmett.

"EMMETT!!" I heard Dad yell from downstairs "YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING TO NESSIE THAT I WOULDN'T LIKE"

"Saved by Daddy. Till next time…mwahahaha…" Uncle Emmett grinned evilly and with a last evil laugh he left.

A few seconds later Mom walked in with a set of clothes.

"Here Renesmee, I got you some clothes for school. Put these on." Mom began to hand them to me, but then all of a sudden Aunt Alice came speeding in at vampire speed snatching the clothes away from Mom.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD WEAR THIS!" Aunt Alice screeched dangling the clothes in the air, then ripped them. Then she looked over at Mom and saw that she was wearing a similar outfit.

"Nessie can you wait here while I fix your mother's outfit?" Aunt Alice sweetly asked dragging my mom away who had failed to escape.

"NO ALICE I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER MAKEOVER FROM YOU!" I heard Mom yelling in protest.

A few minutes later Aunt Alice came back caring a stack of clothes.

"Ok lets see what you should wear today." Aunt Alice handed me some clothes and helped me to the bathroom.

We did this for the next five minutes, Aunt Alice handing me outfit after outfit and helping me to the bathroom while I changed into them. She either approved or disapproved it. Finally I came out in ripped Bermuda jean shorts that were folded at the bottom and a silky white halter top with a gold rim.

"That's perfect!" Aunt Alice squealed in delight "Now all that's missing are heels." She stated handing me a pair of high heels.

I looked at her, looked at my cast, and looked at her again. She put down one of the heels and handed me only one. I glared at her again raising an eyebrow.

"Fine here are some shoes." Aunt Alice sighed in defeat giving me a pair of white converse with alligator scale design on its side.

As I finished putting on my shoe I heard Dad yell "Nessie hurry up the foods going to be ready soon."

I limped down the stairs then into the kitchen. When I got there I had to hold back my laughter as I set my eyes on Dad who was in a frilly pink and yellow apron with flowers designs. But the second Uncle Emmett came in and saw Dad he fell to the floor laughing and rolling around, I couldn't help but join him on the floor.

"What…hahaha…the…hahahaha…hell…hahaha…are…hahahaha…you…hahahaha…wearing?" I gasped, finally getting off the floor were Uncle Emmett was still laughing unable to stop.

"What this?" Dad asked pointing to the apron.

"Yes that." I responded feeling another round of laughter coming at the sight of Dad with the apron.

"Your mother gave it to me on our first anniversary…along with other things." He mumbled the last part. I vaguely remembered Dad telling Aunt Rose to take me out that night.

"I think you look adorable honey." Mom said as she walked into the kitchen with Aunt Alice, and planted a kiss on Dad's lips…gross. It seemed that Aunt Alice had worked her magic again because Mom's outfit looked a lot better then it was before scratch that way better.

"At least her style has gotten a tiny bit better." Aunt Alice said then looked at the apron, grimaced and continued "But she still has a lot to learn as you can see."

"EMMETT GET UP FROM THE KITCHEN FLOOR, YOUR BLOCKING THE ENTRANCE!" Aunt Rose screamed at Uncle Emmett who was still laughing on the floor.

Uncle Emmett got up from the kitchen floor, coughed a few times in attempt to not laugh again, and planted a kiss on Aunt Rose's lips.

"Milk, milk, where is the milk…" Dad mumbled under his breath as he searched the kitchen. He saw a jug of milk on the far side of the counter, picked it up and walked back to where he had left the pancake batter.

"So Nessie do you want some pancakes?" Dad asked me as he poured the jug of milk, which turned out to be the sour milk that Uncle Emmett was going to wake me up with, into the pancake batter, without looking.

I made a face and responded "Um…no thanks Dad I'm not hungry."

"Why not?" Dad asked sounding disappointed "They're my world famous pancakes, you love them."

"Did you look at what you were pouring?" I asked him as a glanced at the milk he was still pouring in the batter

"What the…Oh gross!" Dad exclaimed in surprise seeing the lumps in the milk he was pouring.

"Fine then what do you want? Cereal?"

"It requires Milk."

"Waffles from scratch?"

"One of the main ingredients is milk."

"Oatmeal?"

"Dad, it won't be oatmeal without the milk it would be oats."

"Muffins?"

"I like to wash it down with milk."

"Toast?"

"Had it yesterday."

"Bagel?"

"I like to drown it with milk also."

"Smoothie?"

"Milk."

"Milkshake?"

"_Milk_shake." I said emphasizing the milk in milkshake.

"Well god Nessie than your not eating." Dad threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Um Dad…" I started

"Yes?" Dad angrily replied squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"How about eggs and bacon." I carefully stated

"Right…" Dad said dragging out the word. "I'll get right on it." Dad continued as he went to the fridge, got some eggs and a new bowl, and began to make my breakfast.

"Hey Jasper I bet that I can-" Uncle Emmett started

"Don't even think about it Esme is already pissed about last night." Dad commanded

"Fine." Uncle Emmett replied sounding like a disappointed drama queen.

* * *

A/N- YO, wuzz up??? **I'M GOING TO PUT UP A NEW POLL SO PLEASE DO IT!!! I WILL HAVE NEW PICTURES UP ON MY PROFILE, TOO!!! SO CHECK THEM OUT!!! I SAW NEW MOON AND IT WAS HILARIOUS!!! I AM VERY ANGRY THAT YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW MY FRIEND'S STORY SO GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK AND REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW MY STORY TOO!!!!!! READ METEOR SHOWER, REVIEW, CHECK OUT PICS, DO POLL, CHECK OUT MY COMMUNITY, SUBSCRIBE, ETC.!!!!!!!! **_HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **FRIENDS STORY- ILLUMINATION BY twilightsagatotalluver!!!!!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Hello people Hatake Nyra here. So I'm back again to write with my sister. This chapter started with my random idea with Emmett and the milk which set the whole pace of this chapter… I also randomly came up with Edward in the apron. Anyways did you see the New Moon movie TAYLOR IS SO DAMN HOT!!!!!! NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE WAS SHIRTLESS MOST OF HE MOVIE!!!!! The only part I really hated was when Robert Pattinson was shirtless I was so disgusted and really wanted him to put his shirt back on and put a bag over his face. So anyways review!!!!! GOODBYE~


	19. Ranting and Singing

Disclaimer-We don't own Twilight

Chapter 18- Ranting and Singing

Renesmee

Dad started making me an omelet. When he was done I choked it down and we left for school. We were supposed to leave earlier but because of_ father _and his stupid apron, his stupid forgetting to smell the milk, and not knowing what has milk, stupid lumpy milk, me having to tell him what to cook…I don't even like eggs, and HE RUINED MY PANCAKES! God, snap my finger…SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, RICE KRISPIES! Wow…that was a weird rant.

Aunt Alice began to take off her high heels. I could hear her muttering to herself.

"Stupid Edward making us late, making me have to run to school, ruining my outfit, going to ruin my hair, waste my time, could be using it to shop or spend more time with Jazzy…"

I glared at Dad along with Aunt Alice.

"What? Why are you two mad at me?" Dad asked innocently

"Oh, you know why! YOU KNOW WHY!" I exclaimed

"Ya, you know why…_do you know why_?" Emmett whispered the last part to Rose

Rose looked at Emmett like he was a total idiot.

Aunt Alice ran off to put up the out of order signs in the school while the rest of use stormed off to the cars while mumbling things about Dad.

Everybody got into Uncle Emmett's Range Rover, except for Mom who was still confused about the situation. She rode with dad in his Volvo.

I was sitting in the backseat, with a pissed of look on my face. I just sat there fuming as Uncle Emmett tried to cheer me up. He finally turned on the radio.

"This is When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls." The DJ announced

"Boys call you sexy." Uncle Emmett began to sing.

"What's up, sexy?" I added

"And you don't care what they say see, every time you turn around they scream your name." Uncle Emmett continued

"Boys call you sexy."

"What's up, sexy?"

"And you don't care what they say see, every time you turn around they scream your name. Now I've got a confession." Uncle Emmett sang in a perfect imitation of a The Pussycat Dolls.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." I added

"When I was young I wanted attention."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"And I promised myself that I'd do anything."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Anything at all for them to notice me."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous, so go ahead and say what you wanna say, you know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is, 'cause see when I was younger I would say."

"When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene." Uncle Emmett and I sang together.

"Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it, you just might get it, you just might-" Uncle Emmett got cut off by Aunt Rose, who shut off the radio.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled

* * *

A/N- Short but whateves!!! REVIEW, ADD TO FAVS, ADD TO ALERTS, **CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY SKIPPING STONES, **CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICS, DO POLL, ETC.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, AND CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)

Yep so Hatake Nyra talking. So you finally thought we were going to do the chapter. Well we were going to do it awhile ago but we kept on adding extra chapter after chapter. So really we don't even know when we're going to get to it XD. Because my sister wants me to write it **DO THE POLL AND REVIEW**!!!!


	20. More Singing

Disclaimer- We don't own Twilight

Chapter 19- More singing

Renesmee

"God, Emmett! Never sing again!" Aunt Rose commanded with annoyance in her voice.

"Hey the song wasn't even done yet!" Uncle Emmett whined reaching for the button to turn on the radio.

Before he could turn it on, Aunt Rose slapped his hand away, ripped out the stereo, and threw it out the unopened window causing glass to fly everywhere.

"You owe me a new stereo and your fixing my window." Uncle Emmett grumbled

"I. Owe. You. Nothing." Aunt Rose sneered and sat back in her seat.

"Ya…I'll just get it myself." Uncle Emmett replied, mumbling.

We rode silently for a few minutes, Uncle Emmett constantly looking at the broken window.

"So how's life?" Uncle Jasper said nodding his head.

"Fine. Just fine." Aunt Rose growled

"You know I really wanted to listen to the radio." Uncle Jasper continued

"Do you want to go out that window too?" Aunt Rose turned around and dared Uncle Jasper to say more.

"I'm good." Uncle Jasper answered shaking his head.

When we got to the school, Dad was already there waiting to help me out of the car. The car didn't even stop completely when Aunt Rose yanked the door open, hitting Dad with full vampire force. He cringed slightly but composed his face. After Aunt Rose had stormed off he opened the door to help me out. Before he did he paused.

"Radio. Window. Rosalie mad…Don't wanna know." Dad shook his head and helped me out of the car.

We walked towards the school but Uncle Emmett stayed behind to 'sharpen his pencil'. After a few seconds I turned around and saw Uncle Emmett…stroking the car and whispering softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby." Then he fell to his knees and cried "Why? Why...WHY?" He yelled the last part loudly. Then he put his face in his hands and cried tearlessly.

I felt a little sympathy for him…but mostly I felt laughter. I looked around to see I wasn't the only one staring at him.

"Um…" I started

"Pretend you don't know him, cover your face, and move faster." Dad whispered speeding up.

"Hello, handicapped person here. Can't move any faster then this." I said sarcastically limping along.

Dad sighed, picked me up, and speed walked to the school.

"Has this happened before?" I asked Dad

"Let's just say that his third Range Rover…he really shouldn't sing anymore." Dad remarked

Emmett

I lifted my head up from my hands to see my family escaping towards the school. But I didn't care, my baby was hurt. I lovingly started to stroke her again.

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down, down. Even if the sky is falling down, down, down. Ooh, ohhh." I began to sing mournfully.

I skipped over some unnecessary lines.

"So baby don't worry,*sniffle*you are my only. *sniffle* You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down. *sniffle* You'll be my only,*sniffle* no need to worry. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. *sniffle* Down, Down. Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down, Down. Even if the sky is falling down." I finished with a last sniffle.

I got up and walked to the school entering class late.

"Mr. Cullen do you have a pass?" Mrs. Engal asked me holding her hand out.

"No…*sniffle*" I cried

"Mr. Cullen what is the matter?" Mrs. Engal questioned

"My baby…" I began

"You have a child?"

"No, no just a family member." I shook my head.

"Oh, what happened?!"

"It was an accident."

"Who?" Mrs. Engal was very worried by now.

"M-m-m-my Range Rover." I stammered

"Sit down!" Mrs. Engal sighed

"Whatever!" I said like a girly girl.

"Idiot!" I heard Rose mutter softly at vampire speed.

"Love you too." I breathed back

Then the loudspeaker system came on.

"HI!" A girl screeched

"Shut up, Adrienne!" Ariana exclaimed

"Ok, sorry guys. Adrienne here is forgetting about how school is since she got suspended." Ariana growled

"Whatever." Adrienne muttered

"Ok, back to what we were gonna do in the first place." Ariana continued with smugness in her voice.

Wow I really hate that bitch, Ariana.

"So you all know the new girl Rosalie Cullen." Ariana began

I glanced at Rose who was still fuming, only half listening to Ariana and Adrienne, looking at her nails.

"And you all know she is a major slut and a royal bitch." Ariana continued

Rose's head flicked up and a growl escaped her throat. Only I heard it.

"Sadly, she is also dating that new hottie, Emmett. But that isn't the point. Anyway I thought you should all hear some stuff that reminds me of her." Ariana finished

"Hi! I just wanna say hi to Emmett!" Adrienne squealed

"SHUT UP!" Ariana yelled

"Fine!"

"Ok the first song is _Heartless _by_ Kanye West_."

"In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though

I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil?  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we wasn't goin' speak so  
Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?

Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go

You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you

So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies

I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?" By the time the song finished Rosalie was clenching her teeth together.

"The next song is _Don't trust me by 3OH!3_. We edited it…a little." Ariana finished with an evil laugh.

"Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust Rosalie,  
Never trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And the set list (set list),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust Rosalie,  
Never trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust Rosalie,  
Never trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust Rosalie,  
Won't trust me."

Rosalie was growling, silently to humans.

"This song is about Rosalie and Emmett. Here is _Discovery Channel _by_ Bloodhound Gang_."

"Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Just like daylight savings time

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"

Rose was smiling a little smugly now but she still looked pissed.

"Now here is _Too Cool _by _Meaghan Martin_."

"Too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow in my lead  
You want to be like me  
But you just don't want to be loved and hated

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are  
Can tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you."

I saw a little chunk of Rose's desk in her hand, in seconds it became dust.

"Ha…ha…ha…h-h-here is _It's all about me_ by _Chelsea Staub_." Ariana chocked out

"You know it's all about me, you know it's all about me, you know it's all about me, you know it's all about me.

Don't hate me 'cause I got it goin' on  
It's just me, I'm hot never cold  
I can rock it anyway that I choose  
I'm so good (Oh yeah)  
I make up all the rules

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous  
Just join in this love fest  
You know that...

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [You know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me  
Everybody knows i'm fly [You know it's all about me]  
it's all about me

Muh-muh-muh MySpace, I have 10 million friends  
Tuh-tuh-tuh text me, BFF 'til the end!  
Puh-puh-puh page me on your cell and press send  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?  
That's me!  
Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy new hooks  
Uh-uh-uh upload all my video looks  
So buy my ringtone, fashion line and cook books  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?

It's all about me  
It's all about me (Oh yeah)  
Me, myself and I  
It's all about me  
It's all about me [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me, me, me me me [you know it's all about me]  
Everybody knows I'm fly [you know it's all about me]  
It's all about me

(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful  
(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold  
(She's the queen) And my reign is supreme  
So follow the leader, you're all on my team

I can't help it if I set all the trends  
Everybody wants to be my best friend  
It's contagious and it's so outrageous  
Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages

You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me  
Buh-buh Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me  
Cuh-cuh Christina ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!  
You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me  
Fuh-fuh-fuh Fergie ain't got nothin' on me  
Guh Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me  
Diva what? Diva who? Diva where? That's me!

You know it's all about me, I'm a specialty  
You know it's all about me, I'm a anomile  
You know it's all about me, who else could it be  
Upload, download, text me, page me, MySpace, YouTube don't erase me  
Fergie, J-Lo, Gwen Stefani  
You know they got nothin' on me  
Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever  
That's why I will rule forever."

Rose was snarling and growling. I was surprised that no one heard her.

"Don't worry guys, it gets better. So now here is _Piece of_ _me_ by _Britney Spears_. We also slightly edited this."

"I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or slip away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Rosalie's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! This just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
End up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me...

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in the industry  
I mean, please, do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Rosalie's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or slip away to the Philippines  
They still gon put pictures of my derrière in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece piece of me...

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Rosalie's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Oh my God that Rosalie's Shameless'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Extra! Extra! this just in'  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'She's too big now she's too thin'  
(You want a piece of me)

You want a piece of me  
You want a piece of me?"

I was really surprised by how well Rose was taking it. She hadn't killed anyone yet…that's always a good sign.

"Yeah, best for last. Personally this is my favorite song! Here is _Sexy, naughty, bitchy_ by _Tata Young_.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls...bitchy  
Can't change how I am  
Sexy naughty bitch me."

"That's all! Thanks, BYE!" Ariana signed off

I looked at Rose she still looked calm. Then she shot up from her desk, breaking it in half.

"That fucking BITCH!" Rose screeched

I spoke to soon.

Rosalie stormed out of the room and I followed behind her.

* * *

A/N- CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah just review I don't feel like writing an A/N. REVIEW!!! I'll put links up of these songs if you want…I probably will!

Luv-twilightsagalover28


	21. Suspended

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- This is only day 4 so nobody ask for Jacob to come back…yet.

Chapter 20- Suspended

Emmett

"Baby, what are you gonna do?" I asked Rosalie frantically as I followed behind her while she stormed towards where Ariana and Adrienne had done their announcement.

"I'm gonna rip their heads off slowly and than pull apart every joint of their body." Rose snarled calmly.

"Babe!" I grabbed her waist and held her against my chest.

She turned around and buried her head into my shoulder.

"E-e-everyone t-t-thinks I'm a s-s-slut and t-t-that I'm l-l-like t-t-that." Rose wailed without tears.

"It's ok, babe." I whispered

"No. It's. Not." She snarled and lifted her face from my shoulder.

All traces of crying were gone and she began walking swiftly towards the loudspeaker system room.

Damn, I had just got her calm…kinda.

"Damn bitches are gonna pay!" Rose repeated over and over.

By the time we got there, Rose had said 'Damn bitches are gonna pay!' about 586 times. And I had tried to persuade her to consider not killing them about 368 times. _She's not easily persuaded if you haven't noticed. _

"How could you guys do something so malicious, rotten, vicious, vile, and rude? Just plain rude!" Mrs. Vites lectured to Ariana and Adrienne.

"Ariana you already have detention Saturday morning because of the fight. Adrienne you already got suspended and you just got back! What am I going to do with you two?"

"I don't know…hmm…maybe let me kill them!" Rose interjected as she walked through the door towards Ariana and Adrienne.

"Rosalie, this has nothing to do with you so please go back to class." Mrs. Vites commanded, frustrated.

"I have nothing to do with this! I have nothing to do with this! Are you fu…freaking kidding me?" Rose growled

Ha, nice save on the language.

"Yes, this has nothing to do with you."

"Did you not hear the announcement?"

"Yes I did, Ariana and Adrienne played highly inappropriate songs in our school!"

"And do you know who those songs were about?!"

"No…"

"They were about me bitch so this has everything to do with me!" Rose shrieked and lunged at Mrs. Vites.

I caught her just in time and held her back as she screamed profanities at Mrs. Vites, Adrienne, and Ariana.

"Shhh…watch your language." I whispered in vampire speed.

She started cursing under her breath but they could still hear.

"Do you want another detention? It was sort of fun but mostly boring. Would you rather be in detention or getting back at them? We still can get them back just using what we already set up." I sped through

Rosalie quieted down but was still cursing. At least they couldn't hear…

"Emmett please go back to class! Rosalie please stay here so I can discuss something with you!" Mrs. Vites exclaimed and I walked slowly around the corner but stayed there so I could listen.

"Adrienne and Ariana wait for me against the wall." Mrs. Vites commanded

"Whatever." Adrienne muttered as they took ONE step back to stand against the wall.

"Rosalie Cullen! I am ashamed of you! You just moved here, please try to behave yourself!"

"Are you kidding me!? I didn't do anything!"

"You just tried to attack me, threatened Ariana and Adrienne's life, and you used fowl language with me!" Mrs. Vites exclaimed

I looked over at Rose who looked furious by now. Damn she looks hot when she's mad. Then all of a sudden Rose went up to Mrs. Vites and slapped her across the face so hard that it left a bruise.

"ROSALIE CULLEN YOU ARE SUSPENDED!" Mrs. Vites screeched rubbing one hand on her now bruised cheek and using the other to point her hand out the door yelling "OUT, GET OUT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

I escorted Rose out so that she didn't spaz out and kill everyone in her path. It was so funny that everyone was singing…even me! I started cracking up laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Rose exclaimed

"Everyone…ha ha…is singing…ha…and it's…ha…like…ha ha…High school Musical…ha ha…!" I chocked out

Rose sighed and turned towards the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To see if Alice is done putting up the signs. I want to get started already."

* * *

A/N- Short but wateves!!! Sorry I haven't updated I went on vacation!!!!!!!!! _**I WROTE A NEW STORY CALLED FAKE ID PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!**_ You know the drill!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28

Hatake Nyra talking! So we're back with a new chapter and NEW STORY _**FAKE ID!!!**_ Check it out!!! REVIEW!!!! GOODBYE~


	22. Pleading and limping

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

Chapter 21- Pleading and limping

Emmett

"Well, I better get back to class. Do whatever you need to do…I also need to do my…thing for losing the bet." I sighed and gave Rose a quick kiss then I started to leave.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What do you have to do because you lost the bet?" Rosalie asked seductively, blinking her eyes and giving me a puppy dog look.

Damn, she looked so hot with that look.

"I'm sorry I can't!" I whispered

"Please!" She pleaded and started kissing me.

I kissed her back as she kept moaning 'please' into my mouth.

"I have to-" I started

I was about to give in when Alice skipped by.

"Don't tell her, Emmett!" Alice said in a sing song voice yet it sounded very…threatening.

"Damn it, Alice!" Rose shrieked

Just then the bell rang and kids started filling up the hall.

"Ugh! I got to go!" Rose groaned and dashed into a bathroom to hide.

I stated to head towards my first period class. Home room had gone by very quickly with all that was going on.

I saw Nessie limping behind me and I stopped so she could catch up.

"Hey!" She said breathlessly

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked

"No! It's a great reason for why I'm late. I haven't even been late yet since_ Edward_ won't let me be late." Nessie spit out her dad's name.

"Whatever you want." I said then slowed down our pace.

Just then the bell rang and everyone dashed into class. We were alone in the hall in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, you have to kiss Ariana at lunch where Aunt Rose can see it." Nessie whispered

"There is a little problem…"

"What?"

"Um…Rose kind of got suspended." I mumbled

"What the hell? What did she do?"

"I really don't know."

"Ok but did she leave the school?" Nessie wondered

"No, she wants to get back at Ariana and Adrienne using what we already set up."

"Perfect! Aunt Rose will be there." Nessie purred as I sighed.

"Oh and have you gotten my Lamborghini Gallardo yet?" Nessie wondered

"Not yet! I will later!" I whined. She was so pushy sometimes!

"Fine!"

We kept laughing and joking as we slowly made our way to class.

"You two are ten minutes late!" The teacher accused when we finally entered.

"I'm injured." Nessie pointed out

"I was helping her walk." I told her

"Hmph!" The teacher turned having no argument.

* * *

A/N-**I KNOW THIS IS SOOOOOO SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER I GONNA BE THE KIS SOOO……YEAH!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!!**

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	23. The Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

**A/N -I MESSED UP ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE KNOW THAT WHEN I WROTE JACOB IN HERE IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!! THANX TO **_**trisha. FOR POINTING IT OUT TO ME!!!!!**_

A/N 2- **PLEASE READ THIS A/N!!!!!**

I have two things to say so PLEASE read them!!!! They are important!!!! One is good and one is kinda bad!!!!!

This is the good one~ Thank you everyone for reading this!!!! I got over 1,000 readers in one day!!!!! I only got 8 reviews but I was so happy by the amount of readers that I didn't care!!!!!!! Again thank you guys for reading!!!!!

This is the kinda bad one~ I received 3 reviews that were very criticizing, all from the same person. I didn't mind them so much but the way this person said it was rude. I'm not gonna say who sent them but I think ya'll are smart enough to figure it out. I just wanna respond to what they said so here we go……It might sound bitchy but that is just how I feel…This is how I would answer them rudely………

Ch-1-I don't need my spell checker fixed!!! Everyone makes mistakes, ok! This isn't a professional book that is gonna be published!!! And haven't I already explained that my sister sucks at spelling and grammar?!?!? Yes I have!!! I don't have time to spend hours editing!!!

Ch-2-I get it!!!! U think I need a grammar checker and a spell checker!!!! You don't have to keep telling me that!!! Oh and why do you keep reading if this story is so bad?!?! Nessie is surrounded by Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jacob!! They aren't as good influences on her!!!! And you added this story to your FAVORITES!!! Yet you're bashing on it!!!

Ch-3-How the HELL is this chapter unreal???? She gets in trouble at the principals office??? And how are the characters "unrealistic as people"? THEY ARE FREAKING VAMPIRES!!!!! Not human beings!!!! What do u want me to do to help make them act like people???? Eat? Drink? Sneeze? THEY ARE VAMPIRES!!!!!! You said that they need to at least act like real people!!!! THEY DO!!!!!!!!!

Ch-4- Even though you didn't review this chapter, I know what you thinking!!! Why would Jacob leave??? This is so unrealistic and bad!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!!! Oh and u deleted it from ur favs after this chapter!!!! And even though you're probably not reading this because you stopped I just thought you should know!!!!

Thanks for reading this!!!!! Just a little rant!!! And this is the nice one…I barely cursed!!! :D XD Here is the next chapter!!!!!!! :P

Chapter 22- The Kiss

Renesmee (Lunch time)

"You ready?" I asked Uncle Emmett as he arrived in the cafeteria. We had already spotted Aunt Rose at our usual lunch table, not even hiding. Ariana and Adrienne walked in just then.

"Yeah," Uncle Emmett mumbled then strutted towards them.

"Don't forget to flirt first." I whispered at vampire speed.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hi," Ariana said casually.

"H-h-h-hi! I'm Adrienne Almorte!" Adrienne gasped, not as coolly as Ariana.

"Um…hi…" Uncle Emmett gave her a disgusted look and turned back to Ariana.

"You look hot today." Uncle Emmett said smoothly.

"What? And I don't look hot everyday?" Ariana joked

"Ha! Anyway I was just wondering if you were going out with anyone." Uncle Emmett continued

"No! Why?" Ariana exclaimed

"Because I wanted to do this…" Uncle Emmett leaned towards her but something happened that didn't go as planned.

Emmett

I closed my eyes and leaned towards Ariana. I touched her lips; they were dry and not smooth and moist like Rose's.

"Get off of him bitch! He wanted to kiss me!" Ariana yelled

Huh? How could she yell while I was kissing her?

I opened my eyes just when someone pulled away the girl I was kissing.

I had kissed Adrienne! Damn!

Then Ariana jumped towards me and started to make out with me. I gagged but didn't pull her away. I had to finish my bet.

All of a sudden Ariana was pulled away.

"He didn't want to kiss either of you fucking bitches!" I heard Rosalie shriek and the bitch slap Ariana then Adrienne.

Renesmee

Adrienne had pushed Ariana away and then stepped into her place just as Uncle Emmett leaned in to kiss her. And now Aunt Rose was bitch slapping them and cursing at both Ariana Adrienne.

Uncle Emmett was trying to hold Aunt Rose back.

"Let go of me!" Aunt Rosalie repeated while struggling against Uncle Emmett's grasp.

She got an arm free and spun around, punching Adrienne in the nose. Aunt Rose got the other arm free and then she kicked Ariana in the stomach. Both of them fell on the floor.

Aunt Rose got on the ground and leaned over Ariana.

"Never. Touch. My. Boyfriend. Again. You. Fucking. Whore!" Aunt Rose emphasized each word with a punch on her face.

Aunt Rose rolled over and did the same to Adrienne.

"He. Doesn't. Want. To. Kiss. Your. Ugly. Sluty. Self!" Aunt Rose punched after each word.

After that there was hair pulling and clawing and scratching and slapping.

Uncle Emmett, Dad, and Uncle Jasper grabbed Aunt Rose and pulled her back. She was struggling and screaming like a banshee.

Uncle Jasper sent waves of calm and Uncle Emmett tried to calm her down by cooing 'Shh!' and 'Calm down Rosie!'

Aunt Rose stopped fighting against them and she collapsed, crying tearlessly.

Uncle Emmett picked her up and whispered reassurance in her ear.

"ROSALIE CULLEN, ADRIENNE ALMORTE, AND ARIANA LENESS!!!! GET OVER HER RIGHT NOW!!!!" Mrs. Vites shrieked

Uncle Emmett carried Aunt Rose over to the principal and random kids helped Ariana and Adrienne.

"You know…you still haven't finished the bet." I whispered and Uncle Emmett let out a low moan of dread.

* * *

A/N- **This is kinda not as good as I wanted it to be but whatever!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!! Oh and a pic of Adrienne is up on my profile!!**

**A/N 2-I MESSED UP ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE KNOW THAT WHEN I WROTE JACOB IN HERE IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!! THANX TO **_**trisha. FOR POINTING IT OUT TO ME!!!!!**_

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	24. Handing out

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- **I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ROSE DIDN'T BEAT THEM UP THAT BAD!!! I MADE IT SOUND BAD BUT IT WASN'T THAT BAD!!!! **

Chapter 23- Handing out

Renesmee

Uncle Emmett followed the principal, carrying Aunt Rose in his arms. Ariana and Adrienne staggered behind.

I didn't have time to find out what was going to happen. I needed to start the plan, I'd find out what was happening later.

"Uncle Emmett, get back here! We're starting!" I whispered at vampire speed.

About three seconds later he was in the cafeteria.

"Rose can walk." Uncle Emmett said simply and clapped his hands together, ready to get started.

"Ohh, are we staring?!" Aunt Alice asked popping up behind us.

"Yup, got your money?" I asked them as Uncle Jasper, Mom, and Dad walked up.

They all pulled out wades of cash.

"Ok don't forget to buy ALL the drinks. Don't forget whoever gives out the most drinks gets a red and black Bugatti Veyron 16.4…" I paused and looked at Uncle Emmett. "And Uncle Emmett is already in line."

"No fair, EMMETT LEAVE SOME DRINKS FOR ME!" Aunt Alice yelled as she went to stand in line.

At first the lunch ladies didn't let us buy all the drinks but the second we pulled out our money they let us take them.

"FREE DRINKS! GET YOUR FREE DRINKS!" Aunt Alice yelled through a megaphone…wait when did she pull that out, oh well it's Aunt Alice. I shrugged and went back to passing out drinks to our victims…I mean costumers. I looked over in Uncle Emmett's direction.

"Fifty dollars but because I like you and your thirsty I'll give you a discount…twenty five bucks." Uncle Emmett held out his hand waiting for money. I guess he not only want to win but get some money while he's at it.

"Emmett don't con the customers they are supposed to get a free drink!" Dad yelled at Uncle Emmett who was still trying to sell his drinks.

"You know Edward you are just no fun…enjoy your drink." Uncle Emmett handed the guy, he had been trying to con, a Gatorade.

After ten minutes we were out of drinks. We went back to our table to look at the result of the competition.

"Ok let's see…Edward and Bella you guys first…" Uncle Jasper paused and counted up their tallies. "130 drinks. Next is me…I got 145. Alice you and Nessie tied in second place with 200 each…so that means…"

Uncle Emmett was already dancing around in victory.

"Emmett you are in first with 325 drinks. Which means you get the car."

"I would like to thank all the people out there…but especially my beautiful Rosalie whom I'm going to give the car to…" Uncle Emmett started making a speech.

"Shut up Emmett we never said you could have a speech." Dad looked annoyed

"And as my first command as winner I say off with his head!"

But Aunt Alice was already quickly talking in vampire speed ignoring Uncle Emmett.

"We only have ten minutes before the drinks get digested into their system so everybody clear on the plan?"

We all nodded our head and went towards the places we were assigned. Then just like Aunt Alice said ten minutes later everybody was running to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N- I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is short but…yeah…My sister went somewhere and I want to publish NOW!!! So, yeah!!!!!! My sister wrote most of this, so props to her! It's good cuz she doesn't write anything anymore!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE PICS UP SOON AND PLEASE ADD TO FAVS AND ALERTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	25. Chaos

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- OK! OK! STOP YELLING! I GET IT! I UPDATED! So I'm sorry I'm a little late but this is the…_**YEAR- AVERSARY CHAPTER!**_ I'm late because I was on vacation and I just got back and there were no computers. Anyway thanks for the people who have been sticking to this story from the beginning and to those who have just started! PLEASE REVIEW! 

Chapter 24- Chaos

Renesmee

_CRASH_

_POUND_

_SLAM_

_WHACK_

_BOOM_

"UGGG!"

_SLAP_

_CRASH_

_WHACK_

"OPEN UP!"

_WHAM_

_WHACK_

_CRASH_

_BOOM_

_WHAM_

Ah, the satisfying sounds of people trying to get into the bathrooms that were locked. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! …I'm spending WAY to much time with Aunt Alice…

Cami stood by me looking alarmed in the frantic dash to bathrooms.

"Don't worry, we played a little prank." I assured her as my family disappeared into the crowd of frantic kids to go do their jobs.

"You're family plays way to many pranks!" She exclaimed "Wait! Did you play the prank on me?" Cami asked frantically

"No, you didn't drink anything, right?"

"No…what did you do to the drinks?" She asked suspiciously

"Let's just say that we put something in all the drinks AND we made sure that Ariana and Adrienne had a lot to drink while they are in the principal's office with Rosalie." I had a devil's smirk on my face.

"Um…Ok…anyway…you coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, so do you wanna help out?"

"With what?"

"Our plan! Duh!"

"Sure! What do I have to do?"

"We'll see…"

Just then everyone gave up on trying to open the doors and they fled outside.

"What I have to do won't get my outfit dirty, right?" Cami asked looking nervously at it. She was wearing light skinny jeans, a white tube top with a green flower design on it, green converse, some cute jewelry, and her pink and white tote bag.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! The messy stuff is Emmett's job! I like your outfit though." I giggled then winked.

"Thanks!" Cami said after laughing a little and messing with her hair.

I looked at her hand and saw a green and silver ring that sort of looked like a leaf.

"That's a really cool ring." I complimented

"Oh, this? Thanks." Cami pulled it half way off and messed with it a bit. Then a couple of kids ran by and slammed into us.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Cami yelled

"Are you ok?" I asked

"No! I lost my ring! I really need it, can you please find it?" Cami scrambled around frantically searching for her ring.

I noticed something in her eyes. They weren't the usual bright light green. They had dulled down to a hazel. I let it go for now and looked for her ring. I saw it a couple feet away and I grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, breathless.

As she put it on she nervously messed with it around her finger. As soon as she stopped her twitch her eyes became the usual bright color.

"Ok…" I said slowly wondering if what I saw actually happened.

"What?" Cami asked

"Your eyes…" I started

"What about my eyes?" Cami asked concerned.

"Never mind…" I shook my head.

I saw Cami playing around with her ring again.

"So what's so special about that ring that you needed it? Come to think of it I never see you without that ring on…" I asked a few seconds later.

Cami stopped playing with the ring and said,

"Oh…um…this ring was given to me by someone very close to me and I get nervous without it. You could even call it my lucky ring." Cami laughed nervously

"Loch Ness Monster…calling Loch Ness Monster…" I heard Aunt Alice's voice coming from somewhere.

I looked around and found where the voice was coming from; it was one of the administrator's walkie talkies that they must have dropped in their mad dash for a bathroom. I limped over, picked it up, and asked,

"Alice did you steal the administrators walkie talkies?"

I waited for an answer. After a few seconds of silence I talked through the walkie talkie again,

"Alice…Alice…Alice…oh Alice are you there. Alice?"

Silence again. I finally got mad and yelled,

"**Alice**!"

"There is no _Alice_ here that I know of." Aunt Alice said calmly

I rolled my eyes finally getting it. I gritted my teeth and replied,

"_Loch Ness Monster_ to _Perky Pixy_."

"Yes?" Aunt Alice finally answered.

"So did you?" I asked again

"Did I what?"

"Steal the administrator's walkie talkies?"

"This is Barbie with Attitude and I know I did." Aunt Rose's voice came through.

"Loch Ness Monster to Barbie with Attitude is Vitamin D still there." I chuckled at the name Uncle Emmett had come up for Mrs. Vites.

"Let's just say she had to leave in a hurry." Aunt Rose said evilly.

"So what did you want?" I asked Aunt Alice

"What did _who_ want?" Aunt Alice asked

Oh My God, Aunt Alice and her annoying persistency.

"_Perky Pixy _what did you want?"

"Better. Anyways I wanted to tell you that the building is clear and we are now proceeding into phase two of our plan."

"Ok over and out." Remembering the other rule Aunt Alice came up with.

Then I turned to Cami,

"Ok so this is where you can help me, we need to lock all the doors with these keys so nobody can get back in." I pulled out two rings filled with keys and handed one to Cami.

"Got it!" Cami said as she took the ring of keys.

"You have the far side of the building and I'll take this side since I can't walk that far with this on me." I pointed at my cast.

"Yeah, that's tough!" She said sympathetically.

"Oh and take this so we can meet up later." I tossed her another walkie talkie aside from the one I had.

I limped away toward the nearest door.

As I got to the first door I heard Uncle Emmett talking through my walkie talkie.

"This is Grizzly Bear calling for Loch Ness Monster!"

"This is Loch Ness Monster." I responded

"Hey, uh do you want me to use the two cougars that you hu-" I cut Uncle Em off.

"Just so you know Cami is here with me." I warned him just in case he said something that gave us away as vampires.

"Oh, thanks. So do you want me to use the cougars or get something else?" He asked

"Just use them, no need to waste time." I answered

I kept moving along, locking doors. After a couple minutes I heard Uncle Emmett again.

"She needs a name."

"Huh?"

"You know Cami!"

"I'm still confused."

"Cami, she needs a nickname!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. Uncle Emmett took forever to come up with nicknames. It took _hours _just to come up with like eight.

"Please!" He begged

"Fine, but quickly!" I sighed after about three minutes of his pleas.

"Uh…hmmm…It could be Gr-…No…Um…how's about…no…It could be Clo-…No…What about…no…OH! No…Or! No! Uh…Hmmm…B-…Blon-…No…Ohh! Ugh! No! How's about…Uh…It could be…No…Um…Li-…Uggg…No!"

"Just give the girl a damn nickname!" I heard Aunt Rose scream in the background.

"Fine! How's about…" Uncle Emmett got lost in thought.

"Just call me C.C." I heard Cami put in.

"As in…?" Uncle Em asked

"As in Cami Catherwood!"

"Oh, that's fine."

"How come C.C. gets to pick her own nickname!" Mom complained through the walkie talkie.

"Oh, come on! Klutzy B4 is a perfectly fine nickname." Uncle Emmett told her.

"But I'm not a klutz any more!"

"That's the point of the_ B4_!" Uncle Em enunciated the B4 part.

"You know Klutzy B4 is right." Dad agreed with Mom.

"Don't call me that!" Mom shrieked

"Well it is your nickname and we don't want to give ourselves away." Dad responded

"Whatever you say, Sparkle Princess, Princess Face!"

Oooooooh! That was a good one! I'm so proud of Mom!

"Don't call me that!" Dad growled

"Don't call me Klutzy B4!"

"!" Uncle Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"Shut it, _Grizzly Bear_." Dad snarled

"I'll try Sparkle Princess, Princess Face."

"I'm changing my nickname to Piano Player."

"Ok, so P.P. it is."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure thing Sparkle Princess, Princess Face."

"It's Paino Player!"

"Got it, P.P.!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Make up your mind! It's either P.P or Sparkle Princess, Princess Face. " Uncle Emmett exclaimed

"Just call me P.P." Dad growled

Mom was cracking up by now. "You know, I'm ok with Klutzy B4 now!"

"Why is it that everyone has a good nickname and I don't!" Dad protested

"Just get over it! Now where is _**EMO**_tional?" Uncle Emmett asked

"Really, I'm _**EMO**_tional?" Uncle Jasper sighed in exasperation.

"It's better then P.P. or Sparkle Princess, Princess Face." Dad muttered

"True…Grizzly Bear, Barbie with Attitude, Perky Pixy, _**EMO**_tional, Loch Ness Monster, C.C., _and _Klutzy B4 are _all_ better then your nickname!" Uncle Jasper agreed

I laughed silently to my self then turned down the volume on the walkie talkie so I didn't have to hear their endless drabble on nicknames. When I was done locking all the doors, I met up with Cami.

"Could you like…I dunno…Explain your plan!" Cami exclaimed

"Ok! Ok!" I agreed "Well we put laxatives in all the drinks throughout the school."

"That explains everyone trying to get into the bathrooms."

"Mhmm…And we locked all the restrooms."

"I see…"

"And when everyone left to try to go outside or find a bathroom nearby, we locked the doors." I motioned to Cami and myself.

"Aha…and now what?" Cami asked

"Now we have fun!" I smiled evilly.

Emmett

I sprinted home laughing and I was there in about half a minute. Oh, how I loved to mess with Eddie! Oops! I mean Sparkle Princess, Princess Face…or was it P.P…Hmmm I can't remember…I'll just call him Sparkle Princess, Princess Face goes P.P.! Hahahahahahahahaha!

I slowly entered the backyard hoping Esme wasn't home. Luckily she wasn't…probably out buying some antiques to decorate the house with.

I picked up the cougars that Nessie had killed…what was it…yesterday?

I slung them on my back and muttered "Damn it!" When I remembered I still haven't completed the kiss because it wasn't long enough and I had to get Nessie her new car! Ugh! I need to have another bet with her so she has to kiss Alan on her 'date!'

I ran back to school with the cougars and was in the building in no time. I took out my key, unlocked the door that Nessie had locked, and walked in whistling, with the cougars on my back, when I heard a scream and a thump.

A teacher had fainted right in front of me. Oh well…I'll deal with that later. I stepped over her twitching, quivering, body and hung the cougars on the doorway.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! AHHH!" I heard a girly scream and turned around. I started cracking up when I saw that the scream had come from a dude.

"Omg! Like I hate cougars! They are like my fear! Eeeeeep!" He exclaimed in a super girly voice…

I went behind one of the cougars and moved its paw so it looked like it was attacking or something.

"RAWR!" I growled

"EEEEEEEHHHHHPPPPP!" He shrieked… like a girl … and fainted. Humans are so weak!

Ha! The look on his face was priceless though.

And now the cougars were useless! I grabbed them, ran into the woods, tossed them, and ran back.

A second later the first lady who fainted started to stir.

"C-cougars…blood…kid…lift?" She thought aloud.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Uh…w-what happened?"

"You fainted."

"I-I saw…cougars…two…dead!"

"You must have hit your head real hard after you fell."

"No! I know I saw cougars! And you had them on your back!"

"You might not want to tell the therapists that or they'll send you to the looney bin! Now go rest that little head of yours!" I said and she stumbled away.

The girly guy woke up soon after she left.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"T-there…there was a c-cougar t-that attacked me!"

"What cougars?" I wondered innocently

"I swear they were there! I know it! And they are out to get me!"

"Oh, no they're not. You just get some rest." I walked away then I ran back quickly a few seconds later and growled in my best cougar voice, "Seven days…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!" He shrieked and ran out of the school.

I walked over to the door and relocked it then I skipped away to find Alice.

Rosalie

No one was in the parking lot yet, they were all in the back of the school which was a forest. I had to do my job quickly before they started heading to their cars to try to find a bathroom. I sped to each car and ripped something important out of each one. Engines, accelerators, gears, batteries, carburetors, etc. After I was done with every car, except for ours of course and Cami's, I took the pile of now useless junk and crushed it all together and recycled it. Look at me being all environment friendly. I hid behind a nearby tree as I heard people start to run for their cars.

"My car won't start!"

"My car won't move!"

"AHH! MY CAR WON'T BRAKE!" I let out a silent evil laugh. The guy who yelled that jumped out of his car just in time as the car crashed into a tree.

I cackled loudly this time and hopped out of the tree.

Alice

"Hey, Seth!" I chirped through my cell phone.

"Hey, Alice! How's it been in Alaska?" Seth asked

"Eh…pretty good!"

"Nice! You haven't called in a while."

"I know! I kinda miss you."

"Well I _kinda_ miss you, too."

We both laughed.

"So…Seth could you do me a huge favor?"

"Depends what it is…"

"All you have to do is get over here really fast and scare some people in wolf form!"

"I-"

"Great! You'll do it…right? Oh and where are you right now?"

"I'm in Canada…near the border of Alaska."

"Perfect! Start heading to Fairbanks right now! And fast!"

"Fine! But till we hang up I'm running in human form."

"Wait! Why are you in Canada anyway?"

"I'm just getting some…Canadian bacon…And why can't Jake help you?"

Hmm…Couldn't Seth hear Jacob's thoughts with their wolf telepathy thing? And he had to run all the way to Canada for ham…hahaha!

"Oh…he can't help…"

"Why?"

I looked to Emmett for help.

He grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Because he is a…uh…guinea pig!" Emmett said urgently

I smacked him. Really a guinea pig?

"Really a guinea pig?" Seth asked taking the words from my mind.

"Yea…a guinea pig." I growled and glared at Emmett. "He's been having this…disease or something and every time he sneezes or coughs or breathes he turns into a guinea pig… Yea so he's staying home because of that." I made up as I went along.

"Oh."

"Well a guinea pig isn't very scary so I'm gonna hang up so you can get over here really quick."

"I'm almost in Alaska, bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"That went well!" Emmett exclaimed in a really high voice and put his hand up for a high five.

"Yeah!" I answered sarcastically. "And so did the Bay of Pigs Invasion!" I hit him again, several times. "He's a _guinea pig_! You are an idiot!"

"Ow! But wait…The Bay of Pigs Invasion failed…"

I just shook my head and walked away to our next task with Emmett following behind me, confused.

Renesmee

Cami and I took the elevator up to the roof since I couldn't take the stairs. On the roof of the school we met up with Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett. Aunt Alice looked kind of worried.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked her.

"I don't know if Seth will get here fast enough since I can't…" She stopped and looked at Cami. "You know." Aunt Alice finished.

I'm pretty sure she meant she couldn't see werewolves or…me.

"Seth?" Cami wondered aloud.

"Oh, Seth is a friend from back in Forks where we lived before." I answered

"So what are we gonna do to delay them before Seth gets here?" I pointed down to the frantic of people in the parking lot and forest below.

Aunt Rose had done an amazing job with the cars.

"We are gonna make it hail." Aunt Alice smirked

"Uh…we can't control the weather." I pointed out

"Yes, but I do know how to get my hands on three hundred forty pounds of ice." Aunt Alice smiled wickedly.

She stepped aside and behind her was a huge pile of ice, varying in different sized chunks. I was surprised I hadn't seen it behind her tiny form.

"Um…ok so what do we do now?" Cami asked

"We throw." Aunt Alice stated simply as she tossed a chunk of ice in the air and caught it. Aunt Alice grabbed a handful of ice and went to the edge of the roof. Uncle Emmett did the same and they started chucking ice without being seen by the people below.

I shrugged after Cami gave me a 'She's crazy look' then we both grabbed ice and did the same as Uncle Em and Aunt Alice.

"Gimme some ice, Babe." Aunt Rose said as she walked onto the roof. Uncle Emmett tossed her some ice and she caught it expertly.

She walked next to me and looked down as if looking for a certain person.

"Die bitches, die." Aunt Rose muttered quietly. I heard a scream and a thud. I looked down to see that Ariana was getting up from the ground as she rubbed her head.

I laughed silently but burst into fits of laughter when Adrienne tried helping Ariana get up but they both slipped on ice and fell on their asses again. Cami let out a subtle giggle and Aunt Rose just kept dropping ice on them.

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU ALL! I TOLD YOU THE NEXT ICE AGE WAS COMING! AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Some nerdy guyed yelled as he ran around trying to avoid all the ice we were throwing.

I took aim on him and pelted ice at him till he was on the ground still yelling about the atmosphere and some other shit.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice started singing "Let it hail, let it hail, let it hail!" To the tune of "Let it snow."

"NOW I HEAR VOICES!" A red-headed teacher exclaimed. "AND THEY SING HORRIBLY!"

Uncle Emmett yelled, "I do not! My voice is like an angel's!" as he pelted her with ice.

"I'M GOING INSANE!" The teacher screamed again.

Right before we ran out of ice, I saw Seth appear in wolf form and start growling and roaring.

"Is that Seth!" Cami exclaimed through screams below.

"Um…yes…no…well kinda…Yea…That is Seth but his…trainer…Leah is hiding back behind those trees. Leah trains different animal but especially wolves." I made up as I pointed to a group of trees.

"Oooh! OK! So can I meet Leah?" Cami asked

I looked at Uncle Emmett for help. "No…no you can't sorry. Leah…Leah doesn't like other people." Uncle Em said

"She likes you, doesn't she?"

"Well yes…kinda but I mean…she doesn't like…blondes."

"Rosalie is blonde!"

"She doesn't like Rosalie." Uncle Emmett answered slowly.

Well that was true…

"Oh…"

Seth was currently chasing people in circles as they screamed and cried. I saw Uncle Jasper behind a tree, using his power to hype up everyone's emotion to be petrified with fear. Seth then jumped over the nerdy kid from before and stalked forward. He shrieked and fell on the ground. Seth came close to his face then he…started licking the nerds face all over.

"AHH! I'm gonna die! To. Many. Germs!" He gasped the last part and then collapsed on the ground. Wimp much?

Seth moved on to someone else and did the same. Just then the nerd reached in his pockets and took out the oldest looking phone I've ever seen in my life.

"Police? Yes I need Animal Control! There is a giant wolf attacking!" He yelled into the phone.

I guess the police heard all the screaming and believed him since the kid said "Thanks" and "Be here soon!"

"Shit" I muttered.

I let out a low whistle, yet loud enough for Seth to hear and look up at me.

"The cops are coming. You better head out. You can go eat your Canadian bacon." I said in a soft voice and I added the last part with a snicker.

"Yeah! Go eat your Canadian _bacon_ which is really just _ham_!" Uncle Emmett also added and we all laughed.

Seth growled yet ran back into the woods. Aunt Alice must've told Mom and Dad that the cops were on their way through the walkie talkie because a moment later Mom and Dad appeared on the roof. Wow, I'm really unobservant today.

"We better get out of here." Dad pointed out the obvious. "Oh, and Seth said that it's good ham."

We dashed out of there…well I was carried out…and Cami started asking questions.

"How did Seth know to get out?" She wondered

"Oh…when I whistled Leah has him trained to leave when he hears a whistle. Like a clap means to…roll over…" Cami nodded her head like it made sense.

"But wait! Why did you tell him about the cops?"

"I was telling Leah about the police."

"But wait! How could she hear you?"

"She read my lips…"

"But wait! What was that about the bacon?"

"Leah feeds Seth Canadian bacon when he is good."

"But wait! How did your brother know what Seth said?"

"He guessed…"

"Bu-"

Uncle Emmett cut her off. "More running, less questions!"

We arrived at Uncle Em's Range Rover and Dad's Volvo which were parked in the very back where no one was. Uncle Emmett carried me to his car and lifted me into it. Cami jogged off to her green Beetle and hopped inside.

"See you tonight!" She waved then drove away.

Dad and Mom climbed into the Volvo and everyone else got into the Range Rover. We sped home still laughing about today's events, though we didn't even get to finish since the police were called. The police, an animal control truck, and an ambulance went right past us, sirens and all, and didn't even stop us or notice our speeding. They would have problems to handle and that wasn't the 'wolf' they were expecting. Getting the cars fixed, getting past the ice, all the terrified kids and teachers, the teacher and dude who freaked out about the cougars, reopening the school and the bathrooms, decontaminating the drinks and water, the eh…restroom problem everyone had. Haha! Not a good day for them!

At least we get to go home early so we could have more time at the mall! And the pranks there would be better then finishing up with school. I grinned evilly as I thought of the pranks in store for the poor innocent shoppers.

* * *

A/N- My sister said that I should mention she kind of helped this time but really she was basically useless! PLEASE REVIEW! AND _**VOTE IN THE POLL**_ ABOUT WHICH STORY OF MINE YOU LIKE THE BEST! IF YOU HAVENT READ THEM ALL…READ AND REVIEW THEM! _**TO SEE CAMI'S OUTFIT AND CAR GO TO MY PROFILE FOR PICS! AND COMMENT ON THE OUTFIT! ALSO READ THE A/N ABOVE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! **_Hope you enjoyed and _**REVIEW**_! I have the next chap kind of written a little so keep reading, add to favs, read my other stories, alerts, REVIEW, check out my community, check out my profile, AND REVIEW!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


	26. Good Luck with That

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight

A/N- Just tying some loose ends, read…or skim Chapter 23 for a refresher.

Chapter 25- Good Luck with That

Rosalie (Before all the chaos)

Stupid bitches getting me in trouble by kissing my man and not letting me have any fun by handing out the…tainted drinks.

"Rosalie! You are suspended! Why are you even here! I told you to leave for the rest of the week!" Mrs. Vites, the most idiotic principal ever, droned.

"Not my fault. It's those bitches." I snapped while pointing to Ariana and Adrienne, whom both looked utterly beat up. I didn't even use that much force when I slapped them and stuff.

"And Ariana, didn't you just have a fight a few days ago?" Mrs. Vites continued.

"With my sister! And she played all those freaking songs about me!" I practically screamed.

"This family is gonna be an issue." Mrs. Vites muttered almost silently before drinking a cup of coffee.

I smiled evilly, that coffee had plenty of laxatives…now how to get the sluts to drink some.

"Mrs. Vites, look!" I interrupted whatever shit she was saying and pointed out the window, trying to get her to turn around. She did, what an idiot.

As she turned, I smacked Ariana on the back, causing her to have a coughing fit. Her other injuries just got her to keep going.

"Maybe you should give her some of your coffee." I suggested sweetly.

"Of course!" Mrs. Vites poured a fresh cup and handed it to Ariana who chugged it quickly in one gulp. Perfect, two down, one to go.

"Mrs. Vites. Did you see what I was pointing at?" I pointed again and she turned around again like the stupid bitch she was.

I grabbed the coffee mug on the table and all but forced the liquid down Adrienne's throat; she sputtered a bit but swallowed.

After about a minute of Mrs. Vites looking out the window, she finally turned around.

It looked like she was about to ask me something but her face changed.

"Please excuse me; I need to go to the restroom." She said urgently.

"Yeah…me too…" Ariana groaned.

"Good luck with that, bitches!" I exclaimed before dashing out of the room and locking it behind me. They would get out pretty quickly but not fast enough. I smirked before making my way to my next task.

* * *

A/N- _**This is a TERRIBLE chapter! But I'm just updating to let you know I'm working really hard on the next chapter which is very long! **_Please review and do the usual and I'm sorry for this and the wait. Review, and do the _**poll**_!

Luv-twilightsagalover28 (Tati)


End file.
